


Devil may cry: D

by Strawberry_Hope



Series: DMC: reverse AU [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bromance, Family, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Role Reversal, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 47,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Вергилий уже шел к лестнице на первый этаж, когда услышал шум снизу. Сначала это не казалось странным — он списал его на временами гиперактивного Неро. А потом раздались выстрелы, и он подорвался с места. В их доме уже давно никто не использовал огнестрельное оружие.- reverseAU, где Данте вернулся из Ада за своим клинком, но что-то (всё) пошло не так -
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: DMC: reverse AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831465
Kudos: 4





	1. Демон с твоим лицом

Очередной спокойный день подходил к своему логическому завершению, поэтому сквозь прозрачный тюль проникали алые лучи предзакатного солнца. Вергилий, оторвавшись от книги, вздрогнул: преломлённый свет окрасил всю библиотеку в кровавые тона. Красный определённо был цветом, который старший сын Спарды пытался игнорировать (как бы глупо это не звучало), однако сейчас это было невозможно. Даже его совершенно точно тёмно-синий плащ, лежавший аккуратно свёрнутый на соседнем кресле, выглядел чужим — бордовым.

На секунду — на одну несчастную, ничего не значащую секунду — в голове у мужчины промелькнула мысль, что это, должно быть, знамение. Но буквально тут же Вергилий устало покачал головой, аккуратно отложил книгу на стол и поправил правой рукой причёску. И только после этого горько усмехнулся. Прошло уже столько лет, а он до сих пор надеется, что… Что? Что хотя бы узнает, что он жив? Что увидит? Что сможет сказать любые из тысячи-миллиона придуманных за годы разлуки слов? Как же это глупо. Даже в детстве он не был настолько наивен, это качество, скорее, воплощал…

Прервав поток бесполезных мыслей, Вергилий поднялся с места и поднял свой плащ, чтобы спустя столько времени вернуть тот на его место — в гардеробную на первом этаже. И только он поднял свой плащ, как снизу послышался грохот.

Там, внизу, всё это время сидел Неро и, должно быть, переписывался по смартфону со своей экспрессивной подругой-изобретательницей из Фортуны вместо того, чтобы практиковаться в концентрации (несносный ребёнок). Неужели он свалился с дивана?! Это просто нелепо. И как раз в духе Неро…

Мужчина нахмурился и обеспокоенно поспешил к лестнице, ведущей в холл первого этажа. Стоило только полудемону выйти в коридор, как грохот повторился, и Вергилий точно определил по характерному лязгу, что кто-то сломал его рояль. И Неро при всей своей наглости и бунтарской подростковой натуре не стал бы ломать его рояль ради шутки. Вергилий ускорился. Прозвучали выстрелы.

На лестнице он только благодаря нечеловеческой реакции успел увернуться от летящего прямо в него сына, а потом кинулся к подростку, что проломил своей спиной половину ступеней. Впервые Вергилий видел своего сына таким: всего залитого собственной кровью, с переломанными костями, с пулевыми отверстиями в груди и со страхом в глазах. Его храбрый и самоуверенный Неро…

— Отец, т-там… — прохрипел он склонившемуся над ним родителю, — там демон… с твоим лицом, — Вергилий мигом застыл, будто став каменным изваянием. Его и без того холодные руки почти обмораживали кожу подростка. И это помогло тому собраться с мыслями и сказать главное:

— Он пришел за Мятежником… — и будто в насмешку на этих словах его грудь пронзает одноимённый меч.

Клинок входит легко, будто в масло, разрезая плоть и дробя кости, льётся алая кровь. И Неро выгибается, роняет Алую Королеву — та с противным лязгом падает и скатывается вниз по ступеням — и посиневшими руками пытается не глядя вытащить меч из себя. Но дрожащие пальцы скользят по черепу на рукоятке и оставляют смазанные кровавые следы.

Вергилий в панике не может ни оторвать взгляд от сына, ни сдвинуться. Только чудом он успевает уклониться от точного выстрела в голову и тяжело разворачивается лицом к брату. Тот стоит в каком-то рванье отвратительно целый, чуть склонив голову набок, и по-звериному люто скалится, обнажая ряд нечеловечески заострённых зубов и едва сдерживая безумный хохот.

— Не думал встретить тут твоего щенка, — его голос хриплый (похоже, ему не доводилось много болтать в Аду, из которого он выполз — разве что с самим собой) и насмешливый был хуже точного удара, отчего оппонент морщится. — Но это скорее разочаровывает: ты его очень плохо дрессируешь, брат.

— Данте, — Вергилий умудряется прорычать незабытое имя, моментально обнажает катану и становится непреодолимой стеной перед ним. Он не колеблется. Он не вправе проиграть. Он должен защитить того, кто сейчас находится за его спиной (но он совершенно не следит за Неро).

Братья в этот момент поглощены друг другом. Их взгляды скрещены, подобно смертоносным мечам. Младший ощутимо напрягается, вытаскивая пистолеты и готовясь выстрелить после первого же движения брата. Старший тоже не торопится действовать — ждёт, когда терпение брата лопнет, и он сделает первый шаг, непоправимую ошибку.

И в этот момент Вергилия грубо откидывают в сторону (он оступается, падает) — мимо проносится какой-то бирюзовый ураган и устремляется прямо на Данте. Тот от неожиданности стреляет мимо и не успевает заблокировать удар, после чего отлетает далеко за пределы зоны видимости Вергилия. Незнакомый демон с прозрачными… крыльями?.. несётся следом, успевая прихватить за собой меч его сына. Раздаются выстрелы.

В этот раз Вергилий не позволяет себе оцепенеть и спускается за — очевидно — принявшим демоническую форму сыном всего секунду погодя. Но те уже успели вырваться из агентства, предварительно выломав входные двери.


	2. Разбитый

Данте, загнанный в угол двумя охотниками, остервенел хуже одичавшего зверя. Это было похоже на открытие второго дыхания: полудемон стал быстрее, сильнее и проворнее. Он мастерски уворачивался от любого выпада меча и пускал в ответ парочку точных пуль, которые только и оставалось, что выплёвывать. Он будто танцевал в битве с известным только ему то бешено ускоряющимся, то будто замирающим ритмом. Редко, когда он не мог извернуться таким образом, чтобы не пропустить удар, он блокировал его пистолетами. Но даже в самом безысходном положении Данте почему-то не обращался в демоническую ипостась. И, что более удивительно, он молчал — совсем не отзывался на откровенные провокации брата, как было раньше. Но в один момент Вергилий смог его подловить.

Неро, не сумев быстро с непривычки определиться, какой рукой поставить блок, пропустил довольно сильный удар и со всего размаха впечатался спиной в стену, и в этот миг время его обращения подошло к концу. И обессиленный юноша рухнул прямо в кучу мусора, очень громко ругаясь совсем неприличными словами. На это-то Данте, отвыкший от человеческой речи, и отвлёкся.

Вергилий не стал терять предоставленную секунду промедления противника и точно насадил противника грудью на Ямато. И в голове у мужчины было лишь сожаление о том, что ему снова приходится убивать родного брата, что так и не смог принять свою чертовскую природу.

И произошло то, чего не ждал никто: младший сын Спарды покрылся паутиной черных трещин и… раскололся. На два неровных бесформенных куска, которые, впрочем, уже стремились обрести оную.

Мужчина сглотнул, рефлекторно стряхнул с клинка черный пепел и убрал катану в ножны, приложив нечеловеческую силу воли, отвернулся от… этого, бывшего некогда его кровным братом, но более не представляющего опасность (пока), чтобы поспешить на помощь сыну. Вергилий, не сумевший в очередной раз уберечь дорогого человека (даже двух сразу), чувствовал себя самым что преотвратительным образом. Он стиснул зубы и отвёл взгляд, помогая искалеченному Неро подняться на ноги. Все эти раны на его совести…

— Что это с ним?.. — осипшим из-за осушенного горла голосом спросил подросток, взглядом указывая на… что бы это не было.

— Не знаю… — честно ответил ему родитель, — ни разу такого не было.

— Ты знаешь кто это… был? — Неро осёкся, заметив, как на лицо отца легла чёрная тяжёлая тень. Похоже, это был слишком грубый вопрос.

— Данте.

— О.

Никаких пояснений не требовалось: хотя это имя почти никогда не произносилось в стенах их дома, юноша прекрасно знал, чей портрет хранил отец в нижнем ящике письменного стола рядом с амулетом и высушенными лепестками розы — их Неро обнаружил в детстве, и как раз после этого высушенная роза превратилась в лепестки, а у фотографии замялся уголок. Ну и вечно запертую дверь напротив двери в комнату отца невозможно было не заметить, а потом донимать расспросами всех вокруг. Но про своего дядю он узнал только то, что тот мёртв. А этот незнакомец мёртвым совсем не казался. До недавнего времени: сейчас же он представлял собой две кучи какой-то черной жижи, что вообще не похоже на какое-либо проявление жизни, даже демонической.

Неро, уже достаточно восстановившийся, чтобы стоять самостоятельно, сбросил руку отца с плеча и обошел субстанции по кругу, рассматривая.

— Что будем делать с?.. — он остановился на полуслове, не зная, как должен называть останки внезапно объявившегося родственника.

Вергилий и сам одолевал себя этим вопросом. Трогать неизвестную жижу, бывшую раньше Данте, было не то, что мерзко — опасно от нехватки элементарных знаний. В который раз он корил себя в том, что не продолжил поиск информации о силе мечей Спарды после рождения Неро. Боялся, что это навредит мальчишке, а сейчас это вышло им всем боком.

— Думаю, нужно… — хотел было предложить план мужчина, как вдруг один из сгустков резво зашевелился и одной волной ринулся в переулок, просачиваясь сквозь металлическую сетку забора. — Стой! — удержал он за плечи подростка, намеревавшегося последовать за этим. — Сейчас ты не в состоянии сражаться, тем более мы не знаем, на что способна эта дрянь, ты меня понял?

— Понял, — отозвался Неро и прекратил вырываться. — Тогда следим за этим?.. — он носком сапога ткнул в оставшуюся субстанцию, которая оказалась твёрдой, как камень, и пошла трещинами от места удара.

— Нер-ро, — устало протянул Вергилий, внимательно следя за разрастающейся паутиной раскола.

— Я-я не хотел, честно! — отец вздохнул ещё раз, и подросток сжался от ощущения вины. Он разбил половину своего дяди? Это явно не лучший подарок для и без того… уставшего от всего дерьма папы.

— А если бы оно тебя поглотило? Всегда нужно обдумывать каждый свой шаг наперёд.

— Прости, отец…

Наконец всё вещество покрылось трещинами и, после противного продолжительного хруста, рассыпалось пылью. На разбитом асфальте остался лежать человек, скрючившийся в позе эмбриона. Мужчина, настолько тонкий и хрупкий, будто малейшее дуновение ветерка способно пустить раскол и в нём тоже. Абсолютно обнаженный, покрытый по пояс причудливой черной вязью росписи, черноволосый. А ещё он мертвой хваткой сжимал в руках Эбони и Айвори.

Юный охотник удивлённо открыл рот и грязно выругался, забыв о присутствии отца поблизости, за что и получил от не менее потрясённого Вергилия увесистый подзатыльник.

— Бери мечи и пошли назад, — кратко скомандовал он после и попытался снять плащ, которого на нём не было. Точно, он обронил его в коридоре, кажется. Тогда он просто наклонился к земле и подхватил на руки бессознательное тело. Нужно будет разобраться с ним, а потом и со сбежавшей половиной.


	3. Двадцать процентов от Данте

Перешагивая через выломанную дверь, Вергилий устало подумал, что придётся опять заказывать новую, и ещё неизвестно, когда её привезут и установят (и сколько ему придётся за это заплатить). Неро, уже почти полностью восстановившийся, неприлично резво обогнал отца и уже забежал в агентство, стремясь положить Мятежника на его законное место на постаменте в холле.

— Неро! — позвал его родитель, только зайдя внутрь. — Принеси что-нибудь из своего для… нашего гостя. И поменьше, — оценив габариты своей ноши, добавил.

— Хорошо! — юноша тут же устремился вверх, перепрыгивая сломанные ступеньки (ах, да, ещё и лестница).

Мужчина, глядя в спину бодрого ребёнка, подивился, как быстро он пришёл в себя после недавно пережитых потрясений. Хотя, наверное, это нормально, если учесть, что на их агентство нападают раз в несколько месяцев. Похоже, он просто отвратительный защитник.

Как можно более бережно положив… Данте?.. на диван, он чуть прошелся и включил свет, чтобы получше рассмотреть человека. То, что это человек, не вызывало сомнений — от него совершенно не исходило демонической энергии.

Но увидеть что-то новое, кроме того, что человек был очень бледен и совершенно не похож на брата, он не смог. Как и не смог отобрать у того оружие. Нужно будет дождаться его пробуждения и поговорить. Вергилий сел в кресло и решил пока что позвонить в мастерскую, чтобы вызвать плотника.

Неро спустился вниз как раз в тот момент, когда его отец устало положил трубку и позволил себе откинуться на спинку кресла, и, не проронив ни слова, положил свернутую стопку вещей на подлокотник дивана, а сам развалился на втором кресле и достал смартфон, чтобы хоть как-то скрасить ожидание. Вергилий недовольно посмотрел на сына, но прогонять не стал — всё же он имеет право узнать, что здесь происходит, тоже. Да и по-хорошему, следовало бы рассказать ему очень долгую историю. Только вот сам Неро ничего не спрашивал, уставившись в дисплей, а Вергилию было слишком неловко начать такой разговор. Он хранил в себе все эти переживания целых восемнадцать лет, и выпустить даже не все из них на свободу было по-человечески страшно.

Парень, отчасти, понимал смятение отца, потому не хотел давить даже взглядом: ждал, когда тот сам обо всём расскажет. Но Вергилий молчал, выстукивая тонкими пальцами какой-то ритм от нервоза. Как некстати же они с… дядей сломали рояль.

В неловком молчании они просидели, пожалуй, четверть часа, пока человек не открыл с осторожностью один глаз и мгновенно вскочил. Он затуманенным взором обвел помещение, пока не зацепился за образ брата:

— Верг-гилий?.. — запинаясь, позвал он будто в наваждении, а потом резко вжался в спинку дивана, вытянув руку с пистолетами, целясь в Вергилия. А потом обернулся на шорох и перевел Эбони на подростка. — Сын Вергилия?..

— Неро, — представился парень, заинтересованно рассматривая пистолет. В нем не было ни грамма страха или даже опасения, отчего человек вздрогнул.

— Данте… или кем бы ты ни был, — произнёс старший брат, и мужчина снова перевел оба пистолета вместе с темным взглядом на него. — Давай для начала просто поговорим, — как можно спокойнее говорил он, хотя внутри каждую клеточку тела буквально разрывало от диссонанса. — Неро принёс тебе одежду — надень. Принести тебе ещё чего-нибудь? Может быть, чаю? — он начал говорить вообще всё, что приходило ему в голову: просто не смог сдержать внутри беспокойства.

Человек — то ли Данте, то ли полный незнакомец, — немного призадумался и кивнул. А потом опустил руки себе на колени.

— Воды. В аду, знаете ли, не так просто её отыскать, — его широкие губы расплылись в насмешливой улыбке, и мужчина, кажется, расслабился, приняв более естественную для себя позу.

— Неро.

— Понял, — подскочил подросток и пошел на кухню.

Человек проводил покорного парня взглядом и не стал сдерживать смешка:

— Ты его и правда дрессируешь? — Вергилий дернулся от этой фразы, отсылающей к недавним словам его брата. Похоже, что этот человек и есть Данте (хотя только из-за оружия стоило принять это предположение за правду).

— Данте, лучше оденься, и мы перейдём к делу.

— С каких это пор тебя стали смущать голые мужчины? Я чего-то о тебе не знаю, Верг? — несмотря на нахальные слова, он покорно сложил оружие и, выудив из кучи вещей штаны, начал их натягивать. Хотя натягивать — это слишком громко сказано, они были ему слишком велики, чтобы их тянуть. Благо, рядом нашелся ремень, чтобы эта дырявая прелесть не сползла до колен за пару секунд после «натягивания». А ещё он нечаянно просунул ногу в дырку в штанине и запутался на десяток секунд, недовольно шипя себе под нос ругательства.

И, хотя Неро на самом деле принёс самые маленькие вещи, что у него остались ещё с пятнадцати лет, на «Данте» они висели, как на вешалке, настолько худым он был теперь. Или это Неро был слишком здоровым ребёнком — частично демон, как-никак. Тем не менее черная футболка с большим черно-белым принтом байка, серые дырявые джинсы и какого-то дьявола зелёные носки в голубую полосочку смотрелись на вполне взрослом мужчине очень комично. Правда его, похоже, это совсем не смущало.

Он взял в руки принесённый парнем стакан с водой и жадно выпил её за пару секунд, игнорируя две пары пристально изучающих его глаз. А потом снова откинулся на спинку дивана, запрокинув руки с пистолетами за голову, спросил:

— И о чем же вы хотите поговорить, м?

— Что… что последнее ты помнишь? — тут же отозвался Вергилий.

— Тебя интересует именно то, что я помню, или то, что знаю? — сощурившись, уточнил он. Осторожничает.

— И то, и другое… а ещё, что… кто же ты?

— Вечно у тебя скучные вопросы. Может, у мальчишки есть что получше? — он перевёл взгляд на второго, пока что молчавшего, потому не-собеседника.

— Я бы тоже сначала хотел услышать ответы на эти вопросы… А потом уже спросить ещё кое-что.

— Хорошо, зануды. Последнее, что я помню — это то, как я… Данте проткнул тебя, — он повернулся лицом к Вергилию, — Мятежником и спрыгнул в пропасть, прямиком в Ад, — он изобразил правой рукой жест, будто она ныряет вниз. — А дальше, в Аду, я был как-то не у дел… Там больше не о человечности беспокоишься, это точно. Что там дальше? Что я знаю? Знаю я все, что знает… знал Данте, — он быстро исправился, а потом стал очень задумчивым, почесывая дулом Айвори свой подбородок. — Я определённо точно часть Данте, но не он сам. Похоже, ты нас разделил Ямато каким-то хреном.

— Нас?

— Данте-человека и Данте-демона, я полагаю. Ямато же способна разрезать всё пополам, даже пространство. Вот и Данте, похоже, располовинила, — он говорил об этом так отстранённо и непринуждённо, будто бы речь шла не о нём. Ну, или он считал, что не о нём.

— Куда, кстати, подевался второй?

— Удрал, — хмуро ответил ему Вергилий. — Не знаешь, кстати, куда?

— В Ад, конечно, — человек развёл руками, всем своим видом показывая, насколько очевиден ответ. Хотя для остальных в этой комнате он был вовсе не очевиден.

— Зачем? — ещё один глупый для собеседника вопрос. Тот даже поморщился от раздражения.

— Во-первых, восстановиться или собраться, не знаю, как правильно, — он загнул указательный палец на правой руке. — Во-вторых, поубивать пару сотен демонов, чтобы реабилитировать себя, — загнул средний. — В-третьих… По ситуации. Но ничего хорошего… для вас. Может, для меня тоже. Скорее всего, для меня тоже.

Отец с сыном переглянулись. Неро был взбудоражен таким странным происшествием, Вергилий был уставшим. И решительно не знал, что дальше делать.

— Допрос окончен? — поинтересовался человек и снова схватился за своих девочек.

— Ты человеческая половина Данте… — нерешительно начал подросток, но набрался смелости и произнёс свой глупый во всех отношениях вопрос. — Тебя называть «Дан»?

Мужчина рассмеялся. И только сейчас Вергилий понял, насколько у того высокий голос, что казался ему чуть ли не женским. Но на самом деле всё таилось в скрытом сравнении этого незнакомца с братом. Видя знакомые жесты у незнакомого человека, охотник путался в своих чувствах, видя перед собой одновременно и брата, и не его.

— В Данте было столько меня, что правильнее было бы сократить до одной буквы.

— Ди?

— А что, неплохо.

— Просто ужасно, — не согласился с ними Вергилий, но его мнение решено было не учитывать.

— Тогда определённо зовите меня Ди, чтобы не путаться.

— Замётано.

Эти двое разговаривали всего пару минут и уже нашли общий язык, Вергилию это не нравилось. Вдруг Неро попадёт под дурное влияние Данте-Ди. Хотя, почему это вдруг? Точно попадёт! Этот гадёныш уже гадко улыбается!

Однако стоит держать этого потенциально опасного человека под присмотром, поэтому:

— Тогда, Ди, будь добр отработать сумму, необходимую на восстановление принесённого Данте ущерба.

Улыбка исчезла с его лица.


	4. Недошедшее послание

Данте — а он на самом деле считал себя не кем иным, как Данте, — вошел в свою комнату спустя столько лет. И, как бы неудивительно, всё в ней находилось на своих местах: и незаправленная кровать, и шкаф со сломанной дверцей, и поцарапанный дубовый стол, и упавший на спинку стул, и дюжина эротических плакатов на одной стене и гитара — на другой. Всё точно так же, как он оставлял после себя. Ложное ощущение, что он вот только что на пару минут выходил из комнаты и вернулся назад, окутало полностью, но мужчина тряхнул головой, не поддавшись ему. И потом он понял, что некоторые вещи даже появились — бильярдный стол (его сложно было не заметить, потому что он занимал почти всё свободное пространство в комнате (и как он вообще сюда влез?)), какие-то картонные коробки в углу и его старое демоническое оружие, разложенное по подвесным полочкам. Было похоже на ~~свалку~~ склад. 

Мужчина сразу догадался, что тут давно никого не было: по сантиметровому слою пыли это не составляло труда. Похоже, брат заходил сюда лишь для того, чтобы однажды принести все его вещи в комнату и запереть её. Навсегда, наверное. Странно, не легче было бы всё выкинуть? Это логичнее, чем хранить весь хлам давно пропавшего брата. 

Данте молча смотрел на оставленный им беспорядок, сохранённый и никем не тронутый, и воспоминания окутали его. Он вспомнил, как сломал эту сраную дверцу, когда не смог удержаться на ногах от выпитого алкоголя. Вспомнил, как вырезал из журналов фотографии полуголых нимф и обклеивал ими обои — брат на него тогда долго ругался, что это не их дом (они тогда снимали агентство в аренду), поэтому он не имеет права портить стены, они поругались и подрались, неделю друг с другом не разговаривали. Вспомнил… многое вспомнил. Чего даже не помнил, когда был в Аду. И он чувствовал себя неловко. 

На самом деле Данте считал, что он очень грамотно обманул брата (и племянника), выдав себя не за Данте, а за другого, нового человека. И пацан ему помог, придумав новую кличку — «Ди». 

Он спокойно закрыл за собой дверь, подошёл к шкафу, не глядя достал свою старую кобуру и тут же пристроил туда своих деток, а потом уже привычным движением надел. Да, он определённо Данте, разве кто-то иной мог бы так играючи подкинуть кобуру в воздух и надеть буквально на лету? Решительно нет. 

Потом **Данте** подошёл к письменному столу. На нём так и остались лежать дневники, которые он изучал в поисках способа открыть портал в Ад, чтобы найти там Мундуса и вбить его коронованную морду в обратную сторону черепа или что там у него было. Об этой цели знал только Данте, и он её никому не раскрывал. 

Только вот нужны ему были не дневники: мужчина открыл единственную выдвижную полку стола… попытался открыть. Та поддалась плохо и далеко не с первого раза, отвратительно скрипя, отчего он поморщился. 

Внутри _**Данте**_ нашёл именно то, что предполагал найти. Сверток он достал быстро, не раздумывая, так же быстро его развернул и достал стопку зелёных купюр, а уже ненужную бумажку бросил через плечо прямо на пол. 

Деньги он пересчитывал с особым удовольствием и, когда его расчеты сошлись, уже глянул на бумажку, в которой были завернуты деньги. С такого расстояния он уже не мог прочесть то, что там было написано (ещё и из-за того, что бумага была неаккуратно скомкана), но ему и не было нужно — он помнил, что написал. И кому написал. 

Его окутали противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны он был рад, что брат не нашёл его прощального послания, и теперь он сам может распоряжаться своими (не)честно заработанными деньгами. С другой — он был расстроен, что брат не нашёл его прощального послания, потому что даже не хотел искать. Данте бы никогда не расстроился из-за такой чепухи, да. 

Он поднял смятый листок, внимательно посмотрел на свой почерк двадцатилетней давности и снова подошёл к столу, запихнув скрученные рулоном деньги в карман. Всё в том же ящике он достал зажигалку — красную с рогатым черепом, словом крутую, как любил Данте, — чиркнул колёсиком и поджёг бумажку. Данте бы так не сделал. Ему было бы всё равно. 

_Ди_ развеял пепел по комнате и громко чихнул. Придётся совершить ещё одну вещь, которую Данте бы никогда не сделал, — уборку.


	5. Его долг

В магазине было именно то самое идеальное количество человек, когда их не слишком много, чтобы мешать, но в то же время достаточно, чтобы отвлечь на себя всех навязчивых консультантов, которых юноша просто терпеть ненавидел. Неро стоял у стеллажа с футболками, выбирая себе замену вчерашней издырявленной домашней футболки, потому что она, даже отстиранная от крови, была пригодна разве что для рыбной ловли в качестве сетей. А это была его любимая… Ладно, жизнь полна потерь и разочарований.

Вообще он пошел сюда не для шопинга — то есть, не только для шопинга, — а потому что отец поручил ему очень ответственную миссию: следить за Ди и охранять… его или окружающих — по ситуации. А Ди сюда пришёл как раз ради покупок вещей на свой размер и сейчас пребывал в примерочной. В таком месте юный охотник не стал его тревожить, предпочитая дожидаться «клиента» в общем зале и лишь краем глаз следить за проходом в примерочные.

Ди вышел очень быстро и… Неро поперхнулся воздухом, когда его увидел. Мужчина был во всём чёрном (для справедливости стоит сказать, что на самом деле у него были красными рубашка и носки, но их просто не было видно) и выглядел, мягко говоря, экстравагантно. Длинный плащ, застегнутый до пояса на серые блестящие металлические пуговицы, связанные друг с другом такими же металлическими цепочками, ремень с металлической бляхой в виде черепа, ковбойская шляпа с нашивками в виде двух скрещенных пистолетов и сапоги с… со шпорами. Хотя бы джинсы нормальные. В руках он держал ещё кучку преимущественно черных вещей, которые — парень на все сто процентов уверен — такие же… постыдные. Ну и вкусы у… его дяди. Как он вообще нашёл такие вещи в приличном, на первый взгляд, магазине?

Когда Ди подошёл к кассе, Неро опомнился, не глядя кинул приглянувшуюся футболку обратно в кучу собратьев и поспешил к нему. Отец выдал ему деньги, чтобы оплатить необходимые покупки этого свалившегося на них несчастья, так что подросток спешил выполнить одну из порученных ему миссий. Только вот, когда он подоспел, мужчина уже отсчитывал неизвестно откуда взявшиеся купюры смущённой кассирше.

— Откуда?.. — недоуменно спросил парень, но его нагло перебил старший:

— Ох, вот и ты. Я уже думал, что ты забил на свою роль сторожевого пёсика и пошёл выгуливать себя сам, — ну конечно же Ди догадался, почему с ним пошёл Неро, он же не тупой, в конце концов.

Он пропустил мимо ушей очередное сравнение себя с собакой и, краснея, спросил:

— Ты… ты серьёзно собрался это купить?

— Ага, — ответил ему человек и, подмигнув девушке на кассе, забрал у неё свои пакеты.

— И ты пойдёшь в этом дом… до агентства?

— Ага, — он пошёл к выходу из магазина, а Неро ничего не оставалось, как подправить сползший чехол от гитары на спине и побежать следом.

— Но ты же выглядишь как фрик!

— Эй, малыш! Отец не учил тебя, что нельзя никого осуждать за его вкусы? Это обидно вообще-то, — он нагло улыбался, и парень понимал, что над ним просто насмехаются.

— Тебе самому не стыдно так по улице идти?

— Стыдно здесь только тебе, малыш.

— Не называй меня так!

— Как скажешь, малыш.

Юноша сжал лямки чехла в бессильной злобе. Больше всего: больше бесконечных запретов, больше удушающей опеки, больше полного отсутствия друзей (со всем этим он уже давно смирился и принял, как должное) — его бесило, когда его не воспринимали всерьёз. Неважно, были ли это дьявольские порождения ада, учителя, сверстники, взрослые или даже родитель — всем им он пытался доказать, что он не простой ребёнок (да и никогда им не был), и что с ним стоит считаться. А этот… этот просто насмехается над ним!

— Зайдём в ещё одно место? — подросток понуро кивнул. — Мне нужно прикупить ещё… — тут Ди обернулся на шедшего за ним сгорбившегося парня и прервал свои объяснения. — Эй, ты что, обиделся? Не расстраивайся, эм, или что там люди говорят? Давай я куплю тебе мороженого?..

— Хватит обращаться со мной, как с ребёнком! — не выдержал Неро. — Я блядский охотник на демонов и намотал на меч больше демонических кишок, чем может уместиться в твоей пустой голове! А ты. Ты. Пытаешься откупиться от меня мороженым?! Мне семнадцать, а не семь!

Несмотря на устроенную перед ним сцену подростковой истерики (которая позорила подростка сильнее, чем странный вид его спутника), мужчина оставался совершенно спокойным и даже не был раздраженным. Вместо нотаций или чего-то еще, что бы сказал взрослый, Ди спросил:

— Ты что, — он невоспитанно ткнул пальцем прямо в грудь парню, — не любишь мороженое?

Неро опешил от такого вопроса и, растерянно глядя сверху вниз на мужчину, покачал головой:

— Нет, люблю.

— И я люблю, — мужчина положил левую ладонь себе на грудь туда, где находится сердце, и очень одухотворённо (будто речь шла не о простом десерте) улыбнулся. — Это делает меня ребёнком?

— Н-нет.

— И тебя не делает. А вот истерики посреди улицы, — Ди красноречиво обвел глазами косящихся на них прохожих, которые специально замедляли свой шаг, чтобы послушать ссору. — Так что, чтобы к тебе обращались как ко взрослому, веди себя как взрослый, малыш.

Эти слова оказались самыми что ни на есть точными, и Неро при всём желании не мог этого отрицать, пристыженный.

— Хорошо, — парень опустил повинную голову и пошёл следом за человеком.

Они шли сначала молча, в некотором отдалении друг от друга, но это быстро наскучило Ди, и он начал болтать на отвлечённые, ничего не значащие темы. Например, стал вслух выбирать самую лучшую начинку для пиццы, взвешивая плюсы и минусы всех предложенных самим собою вариантов. Немного погодя Неро тоже присоединился к обсуждению, и тогда разговор — ох, чёрт возьми, настоящий разговор, о котором Данте в аду даже и мечтать не смел, — перетёк в другое русло. И так мужчина узнал, что парню нравится больше удон, а роллы он терпеть не может, однако отец их постоянно заказывает (мальчик так забавно пыхтел, жалуясь на Вергилия, что Ди не мог не улыбнуться).

Вечерело. За разговорами они как-то незаметно вышли из центра города в неблагополучные кварталы. Неро внутренне напрягся и перевернул чехол со спины к груди, подозрительно всматриваясь в заколоченные окна. Ди был внешне совершенно спокоен, только положил незанятую пакетами правую руку на бедро, на кобуру с пистолетом, которую не было видно из-за длинного застегнутого плаща.

Вскоре они остановились у примечательной оружейной лавки, и мужчина кинул парню свои пакеты, а сам пошёл ко входу:

— Подержи пока, малыш. Не волнуйся, я на пару минут.

— Я с тобой, — Ди положил руку ему на плечевой сустав и отрицательно покачал головой.

— Вергилию не понравится, если он узнает, что ты был в таком месте, — он улыбнулся, помахал как бы на прощанье и скрылся за дверью.

Неро опасливо оглянулся и отошёл к ближайшему фонарному столбу, чтобы опереться спиной к нему в своеобразном режиме ожидания. Разглядывая редких прохожих, пялившихся на него в ответ, подросток подкидывал нашедшуюся на дне кармана плаща монетку в двадцать пять центов, чтобы хоть чем-то занять неугомонные руки.

Ди выходит позже, чем обещал, — через целых одиннадцать минут — с двумя свертками в руках, один из которых (больший) кидает парню:

— Вот, положи к своему Величеству, а то этого коротыша больше некуда деть, — и забрал свои пакеты из его рук.

— Хорошо, — подросток открыл футляр и бросил на дно оружие. — Куда теперь?

Мужчина, перекинув пакеты за спину и поманив пальцем за собой юношу, уверенно зашагал по одному ему ведомому маршруту. Неро резко подскочил и чуть ли не побежал следом, будто бы боясь отстать и остаться одному в незнакомом месте, но на самом деле он просто должен был не отставать.

— Я же обещал тебе мороженое, так? — парень кивнул, но опасливо посмотрел на часы.

— Но уже поздно: пора возвращаться, а то…

— А то папочка тебя выпорет? — перебил Ди с похабной усмешкой, отчего уши Неро моментально побагровели. — Ну уж нет, пока ты со мной, я твой папочка, — теперь из красных ушей, казалось, готов был пойти пар, — и только я могу тебя наказать, малыш.

— Заткнись! — тут же ударил его в плечо подросток, отчего мужчина притворно скорчился от боли и даже закрылся от нового удара руками, однако… — Ой, изви… — однако слишком быстро рассмеялся, выдавая своё притворство с головой, пока Неро не слишком сильно, но очень возмущённо колотил его по плечу и спине. — Гад!

— Ты, вроде бы, спешил домой, но вместо этого дурачишься понапрасну, — просмеявшись, выдал человек, и парень опешил: остановился, занеся руку для очередного удара и неприлично широко открыв рот. Он такой импульсивный.

Стало стыдно за себя. Очень. Неро смущённо уткнулся носом в высокий ворот своего плаща и чересчур целеустремлённо пошел вперёд так, что Ди пришлось его догонять бегом. Как же сложно с этими подростками. Но интересно.

Они и правда направились в офис: мужчина посудил, что всё же не стоит лишний раз злить сильнейшее существо в радиусе ближайшей… Земли? Если предположить, что демон-Данте уже прошмыгнул обратно в Ад, то да, получалось, что Вергилий сейчас сильнейший в мире, и не то, чтобы это было чем-то удивительным, просто… непривычно. Непривычно, что Ди сейчас ни в какое сравнение не шёл с легендарным охотником, в то время как даже израненный, еле живой Данте даже без клинка мог дать ему (и его сыну) достойный отпор. Ди ощутил себя ничтожный букашкой, но просто проглотил беспомощную злобу и купил две порции клубничного мороженого в первом попавшимся лотке, потому что он всё же обещал.

Парень рядом с ним всеми силами пытался скрыть свою радость от получения сладости, но его сверкающие от возбуждения глаза выдавали юного охотника с потрохами. А ещё то, что этот ребёнок буквально сразу, выхватив из рук взрослого мороженое и буркнув что-то очень отдалённо похожее на благодарность, сразу же вгрызся зубами в вафельный рожок, будто иначе у него успеют отобрать. Ди с немым шоком наблюдал, как Неро кусал (!) его горячо любимое мороженое, которое совершенно точно нужно было употреблять очень медленно, вдумчиво и растягивая удовольствие от божественного вкуса клубничного сиропа на языке как можно дольше, а не так. Неуважительно и сумбурно. Недопустимо.

Мужчина уже тянет руку к чужому рожку, чтобы отобрать нектар богов у этого маленького варвара, но его диверсию мгновенно замечают. Парень недовольно хмурится и грубо спрашивает:

— Чего тебе?

— Ты грязнуля, малыш, — вместо всех претензий говорит он, улыбаясь, — дашь папочке всё поправить? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, небрежно стирает большим пальцем мороженое с носа подростка.

Сам парень застыл, не в состоянии подобрать хоть какую-то подходящую реакцию, но вот его уши — совершенно без его ведома — решили изменить окраску с привычного телесного на цвет предзакатного солнца.

Ди всё больше и больше нравилась его пакость, потому он для пущего эффекта схватил подростка под локоть, чтобы тот тронулся с места. Но он был шокирован настолько, что мороженое просто выпало из ослабевшей руки. Оба тяжёлыми взглядами заторможенно проследили, как несчастный рожок отправился в недолгий полёт и приземлился на пыльную мостовую.

— Это ты специально?! — возмутился подросток и резким движением вырвался из не слишком-то цепкой хватки старшего.

В ответ ему лишь пожали плечами и издевательски — как казалось Неро — медленно лизнули едва тронутую порцию любимого лакомства. И тогда он решил надавить на жалось, глядя на мужчину большими печальными глазами, но тот только хмыкнул и обхватил губами край вафельки.

Когда подросток полностью осознал, что его тактика не работает, не долго думая, Неро выхватил заветную порцию мороженого из рук слишком расслабившегося человека и стремительно побежал вперёд, ловко виляя между редкими прохожими. Ди, опешив от такой наглости, отточенным движением уже было выхватил пистолет из кобуры, но вовремя опомнился (что он больше не в аду, а у людей как-то не принято стрелять на пораженье в любой раздражитель) и просто побежал вдогонку за пацаном. Было сложно, потому что ребёнок у его брата вышел на редкость резвым и быстрым — обычному человеку такого точно не догнать.

Вот и он не смог догнать. Точнее, не смог бы, если бы Неро не остановился посреди небольшой улочки недалеко от агентства. А он бы не остановился бы, если не преградившие ему путь демоны.

— Потомок С-Спарды, — зашипел самый большой из них (а значит — самый главный из них, потому что у демонов вообще всё просто с иерархией), выглядевший как особенно омерзительная помесь кобры, сороконожки, скорпиона и дерьма и собравший подле себя ещё несколько более мелких, но не менее отвратительных собратьев.

— Да, — с брезгливым лицом согласился Неро, — а ты, видимо, дерьможук? — он потянулся к гитарному чехлу и не глядя расстегнул молнию, чтобы достать Алую Королеву. Второй рукой он вытер крошки с лица.

— Ты поплатишьс-ся за свою с-самоувереннос-сть! — всё ещё отвратительно шипя произнёс демон, и его приспешники тут же подорвались со своих позиций, чтобы ринуться атаковать «потомка Спарды». Их тонкие волосатые лапки членистоногих с противным звоном соприкасались с асфальтом, пробивая его до земли.

Их непропорционально огромные клешни сомкнулись в месте, где должен был стоять Неро. Однако его там уже не было — он за мгновение отпрыгнул назад, после чего показательно зевнул и рассёк плотный воздух клинком. Звуковая волна сбила со всех дохуйлиона ног гадких коричневых уродцев.

— Одним ударом-с! — восторженно загудел монстр, щелкая клешнями от возбуждения. — Потряс-сающе! Должно быть, ты применил вс-сю с-свою с-силу! Тогда я покажу с-свою! — «змеетаракан» выгнулся дугой, пока его плоть разрывали прорастающие насквозь грозные шипы (возможно, ядовитые) и внушительные змеиные клыки. Однако юноша остался не впечатлён.

— Ты чего? Я просто мечом махнул, — и ещё раз мастерски увернулся от слишком предсказуемого выпада беса. Ответные шипения гадюки он пропускал мимо ушей.

Эта тварь, похоже, ещё и увеличилась в длину раза в два и теперь занимала своей неповоротливой тушей почти весь проулок, придавив своих неуклюжих подчинённых. Неро запрыгнул на ближайший незастеклённый балкон, чтобы оценить габариты очередного пришедшего по его душу демона, недовольно хмыкнул (теперь уже всякая шалупонь к нему пристаёт) и полностью уверенный в своём превосходстве спрыгнул вниз, занеся назад руки для пронзающего удара.

Но буквально в следующее мгновение шипы вырвались из разодранной плоти до конца и прицельно полетели прямо в парня. Кратко, но от этого не менее грязно выругавшись, тот снова взмахнул мечом для импульса, который позволил увернуться от точно ядовитых шипов и откинул его прямиком в стену. Без какого-либо промедления пришлось уворачиваться вновь — уже от тяжёлого хвоста с очень острым шипом на конце. Но вёрткую конечность охотник зацепил мечом, и она, с такой лёгкостью отсечённая, рухнула наземь. Низший демон взвыл и начал хаотично извиваться из стороны в сторону, грозясь случайно проткнуть своими, как оказалось, пробивными и всё ещё чрезвычайно мерзкими лапками (Неро отрубил таких парочку, ещё сильнее зля противника). Однако парень даже сейчас не был обеспокоен и на долю процента.

Новый меч, который он подобрал в той заварушке во Фортуне (взамен разрушившегося), летал в его руках, как родной. Хотя, стоит признать, Королеве не хватало пробивной мощи, потому как особенно плотная шкура ей не поддавалась — пришлось целиться в развороченную шипами демоническую плоть. Для этого подросток запрыгнул на раздражающую неоновую вывеску сомнительного бара и уже оттуда повторил своё нападение на врага.

Обрушившись точным ударом ног демону на голову, он вдавил её в то, что осталось от асфальта, а потом побежал по длинному искривлённому туловищу, чертя за собой лезвием клинка глубокую борозду (вонючая бордовая кровь залила ему ботинки, джинсы и полы плаща).

Бес издал свой последний хрип и замер перед тем, как начал рассыпаться трухой. Неро соскочил с поверженного врага, довольно усмехнулся и одним привычным небрежным движением руки смахнул с лезвия остатки демонической требухи. Расслабившись, он слишком поздно заметил, что глупый «дерьможук» раздавил не всех своих прихвостней: как раз последний из них из последних своих демонических сил попытался проткнуть отпрыска Спарды ядовитым шипом на кончике хвоста.

Попытка была неудачной, потому что два точных выстрела выбили последний дух из ничтожества, и то рухнуло за своим предводителем (залив своей отвратительной кровью юного охотника). Парень вздрогнул от свиста… черных пуль над своей головой и недовольно посмотрел на того, кто их выпустил. Ди выглядел как люди, которые бежали со всех ног: у него было очевидно сбившееся дыхание и тряслись ноги (хорошо, что не руки). Однако Неро не акцентировал на этом внимания, его больше удивило то, что волосы мужчины с угольно чёрных сменились на белесые, как у самого парня, его отца и Данте. Вот это его по-настоящему удивило, потому что сейчас напоминал того дьявола, с которым парню «посчастливилось» сразиться вчера, и он испугался. Потому что на секунду ему привиделось, как Ди заменяет Данте. Но видение прошло так же быстро, как пролетели пули над его белобрысой макушкой.

Всё же Ди — это часть того Данте и — Неро уверен — лучшая часть.

— Малой, — отдышавшись, позвал его уже черноволосый мужчина, — ты зачем один убежал? — он убрал Эйбони и Айвори назад в кобуру. — А если бы ты поцарапался?! Вергилий бы меня, — он провел пальцем по горлу, — ну, ты понял.

Да, Неро заметил смену обращения и, хотя он пытался остаться невозмутимым, был безумно рад даже такому признанию.

— Но, как видишь, я в полном порядке, — самодовольно улыбнулся окрылённой маленькой победой юноша.

Ди подошел к нему вплотную, будто пытаясь лично удостовериться в произнесённых словах. Только на самом деле он дотронулся указательным пальцем плеча подростка.

— Только ты теперь мне должен, — задумчиво растирая между пальцами демоническую кровь, сказал он, на что подросток естественно возмутился.

— Что? С чего это??? Я бы и без твоей помощи справился бы с этой мелюзгой, — это было даже не хвастовство, а объективная правда — такой никчёмный демон едва ли смог бы оставить царапину на юноше, да и та затянулась бы тут же.

— Мелюзга здесь только ты — ты украл моё мороженое! — Ди снова ткнул пальцем — тем самым, измазанным, — прямо в нос охотнику, окрашивая в алый (парень недовольно отстранился). — И теперь мне должен… Иначе расскажу всё Вергилию!

— Мороженое?! Ох, блять, да это же…

— Ты ещё и материшься.

— То есть я сейчас завалил огроменного такого демона, но не могу сматериться разок?

— Можешь, только верни мне долг.

— Я закажу тебе пиццу, идёт?

В ответ послышалась тишина, и Неро уже было подумал, что сказал что-то не так, но обернулся. И увидел эти сияющие, как звёздное небо над их головами, щенячьи глаза. И это дьявол?

— Правда? — немного дрогнувшим голосом спросил взрослый мужчина.

— Вот срань, — пробубнил себе под нос подросток и громче добавил:

— Да, правда! Только пошли скорей домой — мне срочно нужно в душ.


	6. Беспокойство отца

Новый закат — первый после встречи с братом — Вергилий встречает один в слишком бесшумном офисе. Он не спал всю прошлую ночь, потому как не мог оставить собственный дом без должной защиты при отсутствии элементарной двери, и был из-за этого самую малость вымотан — это сказывалась изнеженность, вызванная слишком долгой мирной жизнью. Если, конечно, игнорировать постоянные нападения демонов и проделки безумных культистов. Это всё так — детские шалости. Сейчас Вергилий был по-настоящему встревожен и напряжен из-за внезапного появления Данте и его последующего… разделения на двух «недоданте».

Всю ночь мужчина внимательно прислушивался больше не к раздражающему шуму ночных улиц, а к тихому сопению сверху. Потому что главная опасность в тот момент находилась буквально в паре метров от него и спокойно дрыхла в постели его младшего брата. Этот «Ди» совершенно неизвестное и непонятное существо, от которого нужно — необходимо — ожидать абсолютно всего. Ведь, если он, обладая всеми знаниями легендарного демона Данте, владеет хотя бы толикой силы, сравнимой с той, что была сосредоточена в мизинце его близнеца, поглотившего силу Спарды, то он смертельно опасен. И уж точно нельзя спускать с него глаз.

Именно поэтому он отправил с ним в город Неро. И уже жалел о своём поспешном решении — нужно было наплевать на копошащегося плотника и пойти самому следить за этим «Ди» (который сегодня в лучших традициях Данте проснулся только после обеда).

Прошло всего четыре часа — пустяки, зная, что они пошли пешком в центр города за покупками, — но слишком заботливый, обеспокоенный отец не находил себе места. Вдруг что-то случилось (с Неро), а он сидит здесь и ничего не знает. Вдруг Ди очень умело прятал свою силу, чтобы он потерял бдительность и допустил недопустимое. Вдруг всё уже кончено?

Вергилий резко подскочил с места, положил на стол книгу, которую даже не читал — просто гладил её страницы в жалких поисках успокоения — и подошёл к большому аквариуму, который уцелел, казалось, чудом, поскольку буквально в десятке сантиметрах левее красовались отверстия от пуль.

Беспорядочное мельтешение разноцветных карпов его — как ни странно — успокаивало раньше. Однако не сейчас. Сейчас ничего не могло вызвать в нем прежнего спокойствия. Он перешёл к другой стене, внимательно рассматривая висевшие на ней трофеи — демоническое оружие. Он вспомнил, как раньше, ещё до того, как его бестолковый братец сбежал и возвёл Темен-ни-гру, Данте любил перебирать или просто гладить своё оружие, чтобы хотя бы чем-то занять дрожащие от нервоза руки. Тогда он не обращал на это должного внимания, после жалел, что не заметил вовремя… Данте вообще любил до всего дотрагиваться: ему почему-то было важно потрогать каждую доступную вещь руками. Хорошо, что ничего в рот не тащил, а то Неро в детстве… случалось всякое. В детстве Неро был точно таким же озорным и требующим к себе повышенного внимания ребёнком, как и его брат.

Он вынул из ножен Флиссу — белый однолезвийный клинок, украшенной цветочной гравировкой. Вергилий, признаться честно, уже запамятовал, как и когда победил воинственную демонессу, от которой ему достался этот прекрасный и смертоносный клинок. Он провёл большим пальцем по выкованному орнаменту, ощущая неровность холодной поверхности и пытаясь заполнить этим ощущением всего себя, но ничего не выходит. Он убирает меч на место и идёт на кухню, чтобы заварить себе любимый зелёный чай.

Когда он услышал грохот неподалёку, то наконец успокоился, потому что это точно был Неро. А потом сморщился, ведь снова придётся выплачивать компенсацию городскому управлению.

Вскоре новые двери агентства отворились, и Вергилий смог лицезреть улитого дурно пахнущей кровью сына и чрезмерно весёлого… брата в обновках как раз в его дурном стиле. Неро, казалось, был чем-то раздражён, но при этом находился в необычайно возбуждённом состоянии (неужели демон был настолько силён?). Парень воскликнул:

— Ты уже достал меня! — и, пока мужчина не успел ничего сказать, а он, несомненно, хотел что-то сказать, он добавил: — Всё, я в ванную! — юноша слишком демонстративно, неестественно высоко поднимал ноги при ходьбе. — Привет, па… отец! — почему-то поправил он сам себя под сдержанный смешок Ди и скрылся уже за дверью.

Охотник недовольно проследил глазами за дорожкой грязных кровавых следов, что оставил за собой ребёнок, а потом переглянулся с братом. Вергилия насторожило то, что он был подозрительно чистый, не считая испачканных об кого-то (скорее всего об Неро) ладоней.

— Что случилось? — настороженно спросил Вергилий, а мужчина в ответ очень непринуждённо развел руками в стороны.

— Да ничего особенного — просто очередной бес взбесился, — с ощутимой небрежностью улыбнулся мужчина, понимая, что ему не удастся обмануть охотника.

Однако и сдаваться так просто он не был намерен. Ди под внимательным взглядом холодных серо-голубых глаз дошел до кресла и развалился в нём, закинув скрещенные ноги на подлокотник. Кошмарная поза. Непотребство.

— И что же делал ты? — Вергилий сложил пальцы «домиком», внимательно следя за собеседником и ожидая любого выпада.

— Как что? — мужчина, казалось, был совершенно спокоен и расслаблен, но так только казалось. — Отстреливался с расстояния!

— И даже не запачкался?

— Как видишь, — мужчина указал руками себе на грудь.

Не то, чтобы Ди выгораживал малого, но… да выгораживал он его. Потому что парень, слишком развеселившись, забыл о своей пиздец какой важной миссии сторожевого песика и убежал от объекта охраны, и уже самому «объекту» пришлось догонять своего охранника. Вергилий за такое, ясное дело, сына по шёрстке не погладит, а ему… ну, ему вообще-то жалко этого пацана. Ребёнок он ещё, как бы не рисовался. И очень милый ребёнок, на его сугубо субъективный взгляд. Данте всегда любил детей. Ди, похоже, тоже любит.

Охотник (легендарный, стоит заметить) не был дураком и чувствовал подвох, но не мог понять, в чём именно. Мысли в уставшем сознании тянулись медленно и неохотно, словно старая резина, даже почти с ощутимой болью. Но было стеклянно ясно то, что Неро снова где-то оплошал, только… его не хотят сдавать с потрохами? Почему?

— Что он сделал? Что сделал Неро?

— Завалил шипастую сороконожку — просто умничка, а не ребёнок, — Ди и сам понял, что переборщил, однако идти на попетую было поздно, и он просто очень раздражающе улыбался, вертя в руках свою новую шляпу.

— Не притворяйся: ты понял, о чём я, — холодно прервал его названный брат.

Мужчина резко перестал улыбаться и стал серьёзным. При том это смена настроений произошла настолько стремительно, что складывалось впечатление, будто в голове у него кто-то щёлкнул тумблером. Старший уже и отвык от того, насколько резко его брат мог менять свой тон с придурковатого несерьёзного до настороженно сосредоточенного.

— Лучше ты скажи мне, что ты сделал? — непривычный острый взгляд таких чужих чёрных глаз пугал, если честно.

Только вот Вергилий вряд ли был честен с собой, не говоря уж о других, посему проигнорировал странное чувство. Бояться человека? Глупости!

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — напряжённо спросил полудемон, пытаясь при этом не выдавать своей настороженности.

— Почему он _такой_?

— Какой?

— Да не прикидывайся ты! — импульсивно крикнул Ди, подскочив с места. — Этот ребёнок как будто вообще из дома не выходит! Сегодня всё время с интересом косился по сторонам, как будто впервые в город вышел! — он подошёл к рабочему столу брата и опёрся о него руками. — Такой наивный, напуганный, но любопытный до ужаса… — замолчал, чтобы не сказать чего-то лишнего, и резко перевёл тему. — Он в школу ходит?

— Он на домашнем обучении.

— А друзья у него есть? Ну, не те, которых ты лично одобрил и разрешил видеться по часу в неделю?

Вергилий ничего на это не ответил, потому что… у Неро и «одобренных» друзей не было (если не считать Пэтти, с которой, правда, парень не общался после её переезда). Парень общался только с его, Вергилия, друзьями, знакомыми и заказчиками. Иногда, правда, находил себе знакомых на этих самых заказах, но всё сводилось максимум до общения в интернете. И почему-то Вергилий никогда раньше не задумывался о том, что что-то не так, но сейчас… его неприятно кольнуло. Его сын одинок?

— Так я и думал, — вполне верно истолковал молчание мужчина и сам замолчал.

Теперь-то он понимал отчасти, почему малой так быстро проникся к нему симпатией и даже доверился за какие-то несколько часов общения. Ему просто нужен хоть какой-то друг, который не был бы подарочком от отца.

— Это… это тебя не касается, — только и смог ответить Вергилий, недовольный, что брат указал на его такую очевидную ошибку.

— Да-а, — протянул Ди, нагло усаживаясь на край столешницы, как раньше любил делать Данте (Данте вообще любил примостить свою задницу туда, где её быть не должно). — Но вот я помню, какими были… — наткнувшись на потемневший взгляд, он решил перестроить немного фразу, — каким был ты в его возрасте, и понимаю, что малой совсем не приспособлен к самостоятельной жизни. Если с тобой тоже что-то случится, то что станет с ним?

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

— Отец хотя и был мудаком, но… — человек не успел закончить свою мысль, поскольку его прервали криком:

— Заткнись! Не говори о нём так!

О, Вергилий был зол: он скривился, на его лбу проступили вены, показались заострённые клыки, а глаза загорелись голубым огнём. Ди едва успел увернуться от магического клинка, который метил точно в сердце и который вполне мог бы стать причиной его скоропостижной кончины, и с грохотом свалился на грязный пол. Охотник от громкого звука протрезвел и раздражённо поправил причёску, притворяясь, что ничего не произошло.

Именно в таком положении их и застал вышедший из душа в белом банном халате Неро, что пытался зачесать лезшие в глаза волосы на манер отца. Только, увидев происходящее, он бросил это гиблое дело, опешив.

— Что тут происходит? — недовольно спросил он, уперев руки в бока.

— О, малой! — тут же повеселел валявшийся на полу мужчина и приподнялся. — Я вот совсем притомился и решил полежать. Присоединяйся — на полу много места! — он похлопал рукой по пространству рядом с собой, пачкая эту самую руку в оставшейся со следов крови.

— Нет, спасибо, — едва удерживая задорную улыбку, но не сдерживая задорных искр в глазах, ответил парень. — Как-нибудь в следующий раз.

— Договорились! — тут же поднялся с пола Ди и, отряхнувшись, пошел к двери в ванную. — Я тогда тоже искупнусь, если вы не против, конечно, — и, не дав никому ничего сказать, он захлопнул за собой дверь.

Неро на это что-то невнятно пробурчал и только после этого посмотрел на отца. И побледнел. У Вергилия было такое выражение лица, которое не сулило ничего хорошего подростку.

Вергилий, внимательно наблюдающий за этими двумя, не мог поверить своим глазам. Неро настолько непринуждённо вел себя с Данте (простите, Ди), будто знал того всю жизнь, и вообще они были лучшими друзьями. Не побоялся даже выйти к ним без сменной одежды, как бывало обычно, когда в агентстве был кто-то посторонний (те же Леди или Триш). Был чрезвычайно раскован, хотя всегда замыкался при незнакомцах. И был рад глупой выходке мужчины. Может, чувствовал родную кровь? Хотя сам старший сын Спарды от Ди не ощущал ничего, даже крохи прежнего Данте. И, если бы он собственными глазами не видел всё, то никогда бы не поверил, что этот Ди и есть его брат (хоть и частично).

— Отец? — настороженно позвал юноша, вырывая родителя из хмурой задумчивости.

— Не доверяй ему, Неро.

— Что? — переспросил он, думая, что ему послышалось.

— Будь всегда с ним начеку, Неро. Он не так прост, как кажется… и ты совсем его не знаешь.

На самом деле он пытался подобрать самые нейтральные слова, чтобы не задеть подростка, только у него ничего не вышло. Неро, больше из-за внутреннего протеста, чем от жажды справедливости, разозлился.

— А что, если это ты совсем его не знаешь? — ощетинился в ответ парень. — Может, он на самом деле классный парень, просто… просто всеми кинутый и двинутый из-за пребывания в Аду? Не думаю, что там комфортабельные условия для жизни.

— Неро, тут всё немного сложнее, — устало сказал Вергилий. — Он ещё до Ада был, как ты говоришь, «двинутым»… Просто, будь осторожнее… я волнуюсь, — нехотя признался мужчина, отведя уставший взгляд на портрет матери.

Парень уже хотел было бескомпромиссно возразить, но, глядя на развалившегося от усталости, оттого вмиг постаревшего отца, глухо подавился простестом. А вместо этого подошел, прислонил свою влажную голову к спине (согнувшись пополам для этого) и тихо сказал:

— Хорошо, пап.

Вергилий развернулся лицом к сыну и погладил его по белым, как его собственные, вьющимся после душа волосам с мягкой улыбкой на устах. Он позволил себе такую слабость и был нескончаемо этому рад.

Неро сначала подставлялся под такую редкую отцовскую ласку, но вскоре, покраснев, резко отстранился, выпрямился и стыдливо надулся.

— Но я уже не маленький, так что не нужно обо мне переживать!

Вергилий убрал руку и серьёзно кивнул.

— Я знаю. И поэтому предупреждаю тебя, а не запрещаю… общаться с ним.

На самом деле парень не видел между запретом и предупреждением от отца большой разницы (потому что обычно они были тождественно равны), но кивнул, притворившись, что всё прекрасно понимает. Потом как-нибудь разберётся по обстоятельствам.


	7. Держи врага ещё ближе

День начался на удивление обычно: в агентство поступил заказ. Почему-то мир не хотел выделить легендарному охотнику на демонов персональную паузу, чтобы он мог окончательно прийти в себя после весьма помпезного возвращения брата в его ранее спокойную и размеренную жизнь. Однако, возможно, это было даже к лучшему: деньги после необходимого ремонта офиса слишком сильно приблизились к нулю, а после скорой оплаты штрафа за порчу городского имущества грозились снова перебраться в отрицательную область. А тут шанс быстро подзаработать и хотя бы выйти в ноль. И, пускай Вергилий вовсе не был зациклен на деньгах, долгие годы почти обычной жизни среди людей научили его ответственно относиться к своим финансам.

Задание ему подкинули совсем не сложное (возможно, даже недостойное для его высокого статуса, только платили ой как хорошо) — нужно было стать охранниками на благотворительном аукционе. И нет, на этом аукционе не продавали каких-нибудь могущественных артефактов, которые одним своим блеском могли бы уничтожить весь мир, — вовсе нет. Это был простой аукцион с совершенно обычными лотами в виде полотен именитых художников или всякой антикварной лабуды (и она даже не принадлежала какому-нибудь демону или оккультисту).

Но зачем же было тревожить именитого демоноборца для такого несерьёзного задания? Да просто мистер Бёкер — организатор данного события — был давним знакомым Вергилия (ещё с не лучших времен) и доверял ему как никакому другому специалисту — это во-первых. А во-вторых, этот человек уже неоднократно совершенно неожиданно подвергался нападениям демонов (из-за чего, собственно, и стал знакомым Вергилия) и к пожилому возрасту у него развилась паранойя на этой почве. Так что такое масштабное мероприятие без обеспечения должной, пускай излишней охраны мистер Бёкер оставить не мог и попросил Вергилия с сыном посетить аукцион за «скромное почасовое вознаграждение».

Однако сам Вергилий брать сына не планировал: тот был наказан и за разрушение города, и за самовольную вылазку в Фортуну. Поэтому Неро остался дома с указаниями провести генеральную уборку (отмыть свои кровавые следы и деревянную пыль с пола было необходимо), а его место занял Ди, потому что… на это был ряд причин: для начала, Вергилий не хотел бы более оставлять своего брата наедине с сыном, и, к тому же, Ди должен был отработать свою часть (то есть — всю часть) стоимости ремонта лестницы, двери, рояля и других мелочей. И, чем быстрее он начнёт работать, тем больше шансов, что он хотя бы что-то отработает.

Естественно, Ди не загорелся желанием тут же трудиться на благо общества и даже отчаянно отговаривался тем, что такая работа не для него, что он способен работать только с демонами, притом исключительно с летальным исходом кого-то, но старший и не ждал, что тот согласится. Данте всегда пытался отлынивать от работы, если не было чрезвычайной нужды. Но и Вергилий знал действенные способы заставить того шевелиться, один из которых и применил. Шантаж:

— Если ты не пошевелишься, то я сожгу все твои «журнальчики», — брезгливо сморщившись, пообещал он.

— Эй, девочки тут ни при чём! Не тронь их! — мужчина попытался запихнуть за пазуху сразу несколько старых эротических журналов, однако те ни в какую не хотели быть запихнутыми куда-то, и их страницы просто сминались с отвратительный хрустом.

Прямо перед носом человека так, чтобы невозможно было увернуться, возник полупрозрачный голубой клинок, и тот тяжело сглотнул, скосив взгляд на тонкое острие. Журналы выпали из его рук, а потом Ди очень весело улыбнулся Вергилию и поднял руки вверх, сдаваясь:

— Эй, ну с тобой уже и пошутить нельзя… — он достал Айвори из кобуры и ею медленно и аккуратно отвёл лезвие от себя в сторону, всё так же бесстрашно улыбаясь. — К старости чувство юмора потерял? — второй меч пролетел прямо у него над макушкой, срезая несколько взлохмаченных волосков.

— Вы тут ещё всё разнесите… — едва слышно, но очень недовольно пробурчал недовольный Неро, натирающий полиролью ступени новой лестницы.

Третий меч пролетел уже над его головой (однако значительно выше) и исчез, не достигая стены. Подросток затравленно сжался и стал натирать деревянные доски куда усерднее.

— Пойдём, — холодно позвал Вергилий брата и направился к машине, а Ди ничего и не оставалось, как последовать за ним.

Машина у Вергилия была собственная, купленная пару лет назад после особо успешного дельца в соседней стране. И Ди она совсем не понравилась: она была слишком безликой и будто бы не тронутой. Обычно, глядя на вещи, можно хоть что-то узнать об их владельцах, но в этом конкретном случае ничего — ни вещей в бардачке, ни наклеек на стекле, ни особенных чехлов на сидения. Было ложное ощущение, что машину только что пригнали из салона.

В голову мужчины закрадывалось и с каждой секундой подтверждалось предположение, что Вергилий нарочно всеми способами скрывал свои привычки, свою личность, предпочитая использовать стерильные инструменты. Зачем? Сложный вопрос. Всё же, хоть для него их расставание длилось меньше года, на самом деле прошло почти двадцать лет, и мало ли что могло измениться в брате за такой длинный промежуток времени. 

Он забрался на переднее пассажирское сидение прямо с ногами, пачкая грязными подошвами безупречно чистый чехол. Вергилия это, естественно, взбесило:

— Сядь нормально и пристегнись, — строго сказал охотник, плавно поворачивая ключ в замке зажигания.

Ди хотел уже было возмутиться, что для него ремень безопасности просто бесполезен, но вовремя вспомнил, что теперь это не так. Мужчина недовольно поставил левую ногу на коврик, закинул на неё правую и пристегнулся, как того и требовал от него водитель.

— Спасибо, что так переживаешь за мою задницу, — сухо прокомментировал он.

Вергилий недовольно поглядел на брата, пристегнулся сам (больше для приличия, чем необходимости) и толкнул мешающую ногу локтём, пока переключал передачу, чтобы наконец тронуться. Однако ничего не сказал. Ди ему — тоже. Нельзя же отвлекать человека во время вождения, так? Так что он просто уставился в окно, рассматривая знакомо-незнакомые пейзажи за стеклом. Очень не хватало музыки, однако просить о чем-то брата он был не намерен, обидевшись. Хотя, возможно, музыка могла бы чуть-чуть развалить это чувство неловкости у него внутри.

Ещё более неловко Ди ощутил себя, когда уже переоделся и разглядывал своё отражения в зеркале. Не то, чтобы он раньше не любил переодеваться в крутые костюмы на заданиях (а форму охранника можно было считать крутым костюмом, отчасти) — очень даже любил и пытался пользоваться такими шансами. Однако сейчас в этой одежде он, тощий и ощутимо слабый, смотрелся слишком неестественно и даже чуждо, оттого в нём росла неуверенность, подпитываемая также нехорошим предчувствием.

Чёрный пиджак с элементарной нашивкой — самый маленький из всех — был слишком велик ему в плечах, оттого собрался некрасивыми складками на рукавах. Штаны висели на нём только благодаря вере и его неуместному в этом образе ремню с бляшкой в виде черепа. Татуировки, выглядывающие из-под воротника белой рубашки и странная прическа с бритыми висками делали его похожим на экспрессивного подростка, который никак не мог подходить на роль охранника чего-либо. Единственными, что внушало ему хотя бы незначительную уверенность, были его милые крошки в кобуре, которых ему разрешили оставить на поясе.

— Ты скоро? — недовольный Вергилий открыл дверь в раздевалку без какого-либо предупреждения, поскольку ему уже порядком надоело ждать неизвестно зачем прихорашивающегося напарника. — Сейчас уже начнётся.

— Угу, — тихо пробурчал он в ответ, а потом резко усмехнулся и показушно поправил волосы, чтобы они не спадали на лоб, как и у Вергилия. — Веди меня, дорогой брат.

Вергилий уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумал и молча развернулся, чтобы выйти из комнаты. Вот на нём эта дуратская форма смотрелась просто изумительно, будто была пошита специально на заказ: классический крой пиджака выгодно подчёркивал мужественные широкие плечи и массивную грудь, а ткань штанин отлично обтягивала стальные мышцы ног (на них, кстати, и засмотрелся Ди, следуя за братом по пятам). Верная Ямато была надёжно закреплена лентами на поясе, что придавало образу мужчины ещё больше силы и превосходства. Вот уж кто точно чувствовал себя если не хозяином ситуации, то её начальником.

В общем зале они разошлись по заранее обговоренным позициям: старший встал за колонной неподалёку от центрального входа, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать за всем помещением, а младший — сбоку между кулисами и служебной дверью, тоже за колонной с живыми цветами. Естественно, кроме них в зале было ещё с десяток других, обычных охранников с рациями, дубинками, электрошокерами и, эм, другими штучками охранников. И все они были, как один, огромные, мускулистые и приятные на вид мужчины тридцати-сорока лет, отчего Ди ещё сильнее ощущал себя белой вороной, и именно в данном раскладе его это злило. Он выглядит слишком слабым на общем фоне, самым уязвимым.

Спустя несколько минут в зал начали заходить гости: это были обычные богачи в неприлично дорогих костюмах и платьях с такими маленькими, ничего не вмещающими женскими сумочками. Они расходились по залу и занимали приглянувшиеся им места. Ещё через десяток минут на сцену вышел сам мистер Бёкер, поздоровался со всеми гостями и начал своё шоу. Ди это не интересовало — он всматривался в лица приглашённых людей, персонала и других охранников, пытаясь делать свою работу, а именно — вычислить демонов среди людей. Однако таковых здесь (кроме Вергилия, конечно) не оказалось, поэтому мужчина быстро заскучал и, прислонившись спиной к стене, стал лениво наблюдать за продаваемыми безделушками.

Из-под молотка один за другим уходили различные лоты, в виде непонятных абстрактных картин, скучных портретов, подзавявших натюрмортов, цветастых ваз, пыльных стульев — словом того, за что бы он никогда своих денег не отдал бы (даже никаких сомнительных карт сокровищ не было, ну вот за ужасно скучное событие?). Вот другое дело красивый плащ, добротные сапоги, хорошая пушка, ванильное мороженое с клубничным сиропом или пару коробок пиццы без оливок. Правда, он прекрасно понимал, что присутствующие вовсе не разделяли его мнения (правда, не понимал, почему) и с радостью скупали весь предложенный хлам, ещё и соревнуясь друг с другом в то, кто больше денег за это отдаст.

Вот один парень предложил цену, трижды превышающую первоначальную, за какую-то старинную чернильницу ручной работы, хотя кому вообще в двадцать первом веке сдалась чернильница, Ди решительно не понимал. От этого смуглого, немного вспотевшего парня, судорожно сжимающего свой портфель, не ощущалось никаких потусторонних сил, однако в нем было что-то такое, что заставило мужчину стать натянутым, как стрела. И не зря: когда девушка из персонала проводила того к месту выплаты и получения купленного товара (Ди срать хотел, как это правильно называется), как и любого другого победителя аукциона, они тоже проходили мимо самого хлипкого охранника в помещении — Ди. И этот парень резко достал пушку из портфеля и приставил её дуло прямо ко лбу Ди.

— О, — только и успел вымолвить он.

На самом деле он заранее увидел это суетливое и очень неровное движение парня и мог бы сделать много чего, чтобы этой ситуации не произошло, однако он просто растерялся. Потому что перед ним был не демон — просто человек, психованный человек. А Данте (ох, наверное, даже Тони) никогда не убивал людей без резкой на то причины. Хотя, стоит признать, пригрозить своими детками на самом деле бы совсем не помешало, тут он сглупил.

— Р-руки з-за голову! — заикаясь, потребовал нервный парень. — Быстро!

На самом деле он был в довольно уебищном положении, поскольку они находились за живой завесой из всяких блядских бесполезных цветов, которые неплохо так скрывали от остальных охранников, так что те ещё даже не заметили небольшого инцидента. Поэтому Ди максимально добродушно улыбнулся и послушно завёл руки за голову, так и не дотронувшись до своей кобуры.

— Для тебя всё, что угодно, парень, — он подмигнул, экстремально быстро пытаясь придумать, как выкрутиться из данной нехорошей ситуации: пистолет, направленный ему прямо промеж глаз, был снят с предохранителя, и любой резкий звук мог отправить его обратно к Мундусу на бескрайние серые просторы Преисподней.

Девушка, что несла лот, застыла в испуге, ошарашенно переводя взгляд с парня на пистолет, а потом — с пистолета на Ди, и Ди не мог понять, почему парень не мог пройти десяти метров вперёд за треклятую дверь и не взять в заложницы её, почему именно ему досталась такая честь.

— Т-ты, — он указал на девушку, — ни звука! Отдай мне мою чернильницу, иначе я вышибу ему мозги! — парень прислонил дуло вплотную ко лбу неудачливого охранника.

Она так и не смогла пошевелиться, поэтому парень просто выхватил у неё из рук коробку с антиквариатом и, не отпуская ствола от лица заложника, торопливо запихнул её в портфель. И только тогда девушка завизжала.

Ди, воспользовавшись секундным замешательством грабителя, успел ударить локтем его руку, тем самым изменив траекторию мгновением позже совершенного выстрела со своих мозгов до штукатурки стены. А потом попытался ускользнуть вправо и достать деток для устрашения, но парень успел огреть его рукояткой пистолета по лицу раньше. С непривычки — первое ощущение боли в этом теле — Ди забыл обо всем на свете, зашипел и схватился рукой за ошпаренную болью скулу, позволяя захватить себя полностью.

От звука выстрела в зале поднялась паника. Несколько охранников бросились к источнику шума, среди них был и Вергилий, который недовольно прикинул, что видел здесь только одного человека с огнестрельным оружием. Каково же было его удивление, когда он увидел, что его Данте… Ди прижал спиной к себе и наставил на его голову пушку какой-то жалкий человечушка.

Вообще, вся проблема могла решиться в сей момент, призвал бы Вергилий хотя бы один клинок — этого было бы вполне достаточно, чтобы убить бедолагу. Однако он был слишком сильно поражён тем, что его брата, бывшего почти всесильным существом, мог удержать какой-то обычный парень. И этот обычный парень так сильно скрутил его брату руку за спиной, что тот сжал зубы, чтобы позорно не закричать от боли.

Парень нёс какой-то бред про то, что он просто возвращает ценную реликвию в семью, которую у них бесчестным образом украли, но Вергилию это было не интересно. Ему было интересно смотреть на беззвучную ярость младшего брата от собственного бессилия, легко читавшуюся в потемневших глазах. И его тоже переполняла ярость за то, что какой-то человек причиняет его брату боль.

Теперь завизжал грабитель, что собственными глазами наяву увидел перед собой леденящего кровь демона, в которого внезапно превратился один из пришедших на подмогу охранников. И Ди, в очередной раз воспользовавшийся моментом, без промедления выхватил из кобуры Эбони и застрелил грабителя, пока тот не застрелил его. Так он хотел отплатить за перенесённое на глазах у всех унижение.

Пробивная пуля с легкостью пробила слабый человеческий череп и взорвалась внутри. Как будто в замедленной съёмке кровь вперемешку с мозгами залила лицо и одежду несостоявшегося грабителя, стены, дверь и немного попала на самого убийцу.

На мгновение во всём зале воцарилась тишина, а потом хаос наполнил всех свидетелей убийства. Часть охранников и простых свидетелей с криками ринулись в бегство от вида свирепого дьявола и крови (кого-то даже вырвало), меньшая часть подбежала к трупу, пытаясь либо помочь, либо точно удостовериться в том, что он непременно умер. Ди, бесстрастно, стирая капли чужой крови с шеи и плеча, ловко просочился меж бежавших к нему (к трупу) людей и подошёл к брату.

— Спасибо, что всё ещё переживаешь за неё, — не глядя в глаза, сказал он брату, что уже стал обретать свой человеческий облик.

Вергилий кивнул и последовал за мужчиной сразу к кабинету заказчика. Шли они молча, не проронив более ни слова друг другу.

После долгого и нужного разбирательства с полицией, ехали домой они всё так же молча, без музыки. Ди на сей раз специально улегся на задние сидения, не пристёгиваясь, а Вергилий то и дело поглядывал на него в зеркало заднего вида, отмечая, как наливается синяк у брата на лице. У Данте такое пустяковое ранение уже давно бы зажило, потому что в нём текла демоническая кровь. Но Ди — и сейчас старший брат это особенно осознаёт — он обычный человек, которого может убить любой дурак с ножом. И Вергилий, несмотря на всю свою неприязнь и недоверие, не хочет, чтобы это произошло. Он этого не допустит.


	8. Знакомство с особенной леди

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Леди приходит в агентство, но находит там не старого боевого друга, а повод для насмешек и беспокойства.

Леди вошла в агентство легко и непринуждённо, будто бы на свою территорию, — даже никого заранее не предупредила, чертовка. Беглым взглядом она окинула всё пространство холла, отметив про себя некоторые изменения и нехарактерную чистоту, а потом выцепила белую макушку и позвала её обладателя:

— Хей, Неро, привет! — она подошла к лежащему на диване подростку и потрепала его по изумительно мягким волосам.

Неро резко заблокировал смартфон, подскочил на месте и развернулся лицом к женщине:

— Привет, Леди. А папы дома нет — он на особом задании.

— Да?.. Жаль, а то я хотела напомнить ему про долг… — она задумчиво прислонила указательный палец к щеке. — А почему ты не с ним?

Парня явно задел этот вопрос: он по-детски недовольно насупился и надул губы. Ответ уже был для неё очевиден, но Леди с каким-то около материнским трепетом выслушала его:

— Я наказан… За Фортуну и так, по мелочи… — он был таким милым в своём недовольстве, что женщине с трудом удавалось сдержать нежную улыбку, которая могла бы расстроить юного охотника.

Для охотницы Неро был равен если не сыну, то племяннику или младшему брату. В тот роковой день, когда судьба свела её с Вергилием и предоставила шанс расквитаться с отцом, она хотела использовать все подвергавшиеся возможности по полной: старший близнец, хотя и обладал напускной холодностью, но в самом деле был весьма галантным джентльменом, и при этом их могли бы объединить перенесённые в тот день потери… А потом она узнала, что у Вергилия была беременная жена. Конечно, построенные в голове планы это подорвало, но не помешало относительно сдружиться и работать вместе время от времени. Так что именно она была рядом с тогда ещё не легендарным охотником после кончины супруги и училась пеленать младенца. Того самого, который сейчас выше её на голову и который с лёгкостью орудует мечом в половину своего роста. Дети так быстро растут.

Леди уже хотела было предложить подростку пойти с ней в его любимый японский ресторанчик, чтобы приподнять сыночку настроение и немного увеличить долг его папаше, как вдруг дверь из душа распахнулась с ощутимым ударом о стену. Из ванной комнаты вышел молодой мужчина со странными татуировками на верхней части туловища и мокрыми темными волосами. На его плечах лежало полотенце, ну, и, в принципе, всё. Он заметил гостью, но вовсе не смутился, а наоборот — задорно усмехнулся и подмигнул.

Вместо него смутился Неро, который быстро вертел головой между пришедшей охотницей и голым мужчиной. Его щёки, уши и даже немного шея залились яркой алой краской.

— Ого, Неро, а ты, получается, пока папы нет дома, любовников сюда водишь? — насмешливо спросила Леди, желая лишь ещё сильнее смутить парня.

— Что?! — его глаза забавно расширились в панике. — Нет!!! — он замахал руками перед собой, всеми силами пытаясь отрицать предположение женщины. — Это!..

— Это любовник Вергилия? — снова предположила дама, ей очень нравилось смущать Неро, который всё воспринимал слишком близко к сердцу. — Твой новый папочка?

Парень, казалось, совсем задохнулся от этих вопросов, а мужчина весело рассмеялся. Ну, ну действительно смешно: чтобы брат да любил его? Что-то он не пытался вытащить его из Ада ни после Темен-ни-гру, ни после Мундуса. Правда, никто не понял истинную причину его смеха, хотя подросток облегчённо выдохнул, а женщина усмехнулась в ответ.

— Я — Ди, — он подошёл к ней и протянул руку для рукопожатия, — тоже охотник на демонов… Работаю на Вергилия, да, малой? — Неро очень интенсивно закивал, подтверждая слова неизвестного мужчины.

Леди неуверенно пожала предложенную руку: всё же она совсем не доверяла незнакомцу, однако, сомневаться в воспитаннике ей не приходилось. Но какого черта? Вергилий всегда предпочитал работать один, с сыном и только редко с ней или Триш и очень настороженно относился к незнакомцам. А тут какой-то неизвестный выскочка, которого она видит в первый раз в жизни, и уже работает с таким недоверчивым и нелюдимым охотником.

Может быть, на самом они очень давние знакомые?.. Но почему тогда она не в курсе? Ди выглядит явно младше неё. Нужно будет обязательно выяснить всё у Неро или у его папашки.

Ди был неуверен вдвойне: во-первых, он ещё помнил эту женщину девушкой и даже смутно помнил, на что она была способна (и те способности для настоящего него сейчас очень даже смертельны), а во-вторых, охотница была в полной амуниции, а он даже без своих деток (да, его смущала не нагота, а отсутствие пистолетов под рукой). Он уже отругал себя мысленно за то, что почувствовал себя в безопасности наедине с подростком и не взял оружие собой в душ. Тем не менее, он ничем не должен был выдать своего беспокойства, своей слабости, поэтому он почти ласково улыбнулся:

— И как же зовут такую изящную сильную леди?

Она отплатила ему такой же фальшивой слащавой улыбочкой:

— Леди.

Он насмешливо наклонил голову влево, пристально и нагло рассматривая её, пока взгляд женщины был прикован к его цветущему всеми оттенками синего синяку. Такое пристальное внимание к следу своей слабости ему вовсе не нравилось, поэтому дерзко спросил:

— Нравлюсь? — он заманчиво вздёрнул бровями и поманил даму к себе пальцем. — Можем подняться в мою комнату, — он как можно более нахально подмигнул.

Он специально нарывался таким своим беспардонным поведением, чтобы Леди просто послала его на четыре стороны и даже не пыталась про него ничего разнюхать. Но она оказалась куда более терпелива, а, может — не привередлива, поэтому ответила не слишком резко, даже с некой толикой флирта:

— Извини, красавчик, но фриками не интересуюсь, — она легко развернулась на месте и пошла к креслу, чтобы сесть в него.

— Тогда почему ты зависаешь с Вергилием? — он же в свою очередь подошел к дивану, на котором всё ещё сидел и, казалось, не дышал Неро, и облокотился на его высокую спинку (однако ему всё равно пришлось для этого наклониться).

Неро немного недовольно фыркнул и очень укоризненно посмотрел на дядю, хотя сам едва не расхохотался. Леди же не нужно было скрывать собственную реакцию в угоду приличиям: она рассмеялась чистым, искренним смехом. Ди, греясь в лучах сиесекундной славы, довольно зажмурился и улыбнулся, поглаживая себя по плечу.

— Ты забавный, — она по-хозяйски развалилась в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и пафосно поправила прическу одним движением ладони. — Но только с Вергилием так шутить не вздумай — не оценит юмора.

— Как-нибудь разберусь, леди… — и тут он поправил интонацию так, чтобы это прозвище стало особенным, — Леди. Но спасибо за заботу, — он упёрся целой щекой в своё запястье и перевёл взгляд на макушку подростка. — Учись, малой, — прошептал он ему, а потом сказал всем: — Ну ладно, я пойду, а вы без меня не скучайте.

И он пошел к лестнице, задорно виляя бёдрами, отчего Неро снова покраснел и отвернул голову в противоположную сторону. Охотница же совсем не ощущала смущения, спокойно проводив нового знакомого взглядом до самой лестницы, а потом, когда так называемый Ди скрылся на втором этаже, обратилась к парню:

— Ну и кто этот Ди такой? — парень заметно напрягся от вопроса, понимая, что так просто не отвертится, а отец строго-настрого наказал хранить происхождение Ди в тайне (да и сам Ди не горел желанием распространяться всем вокруг, что это из-за него восемнадцать лет назад погибла куча народа).

— Он… он тоже охотник на демонов, — видя, что такой ответ женщину не устраивает, подросток вспотел и начал придумывать что-то вразумительное. — И он… он ребёнок папиного знакомого.

— А, понятно! — хлопнула в ладоши Леди — пазл у неё в голове сложился, а Неро расслабленно выдохнул. — Нальёшь мне чаю, мальчик?

— Хорошо-хорошо! — подросток послушно поднялся и пошел на кухню.

Леди тоже смотрела ему вслед и усердно думала. Готов ли уже парень пойти с ней на задание вместо своего отца? Убьёт ли её грозный папочка, если она вытащит ребёнка без его тщательного присмотра, даже без разрешения? Стоит ли взять ещё этого непредвиденного Ди?


	9. Гонки со смертью

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я забыла о существовании слова "демоница" и использовала "демонесса". Так будет до конца текста, просто смеритесь.

— Что?! Я буду приманкой?! — юноша подскочил со своего места, уперев напряжённые руки в столешницу.

Они втроём сидели уже на кухне: Леди пила свой чай с овсяным печеньем, а Ди (уже одетый вплоть до плаща и с полной амуницией) не пил чая — он просто в наглую забрал себе половину оставшихся печенюшек и уплетал их за обе щёки, хотя буквально перед походом в душ плотно позавтракал, Неро же сидел только за компанию. Ну, то есть, сейчас он уже не сидел, а стоял, но сути это не меняло.

Охотница, чтобы успокоиться, глубоко вдохнула и поменяла перекинутые ноги местами. На самом деле, будь здесь Вергилий, она бы никогда не рассказала о своей задумке, потому что тот слишком гордый, чтобы быть обычной приманкой. А вот с его сыном можно было даже разговаривать, потому она спокойно продолжила объяснять:

— Неро, ну пойми, там целый рой, может, колония или что там ещё у этих бесов. Уничтожать их по одиночке — пустая трата времени. Куда легче будет выманить их матку, королеву или вождя и уничтожить всех разом, — женщина говорила тихо и доходчиво, придавая спокойным голосом вес своим словам.

Такой приём и правда подействовал на парня: он сел обратно на стул, однако всё ещё был недоволен такой сомнительной затеей.

— И почему их главный купится на меня? — с заметным скептицизмом спросил подросток, пристально глядя на Леди, но ответила ему вовсе не она:

— Потому что в тебе течёт кровь Спарды — предателя, что они так ненавидят, — сказал Ди и, осознав, что такого понятного для него объяснения недостаточно, продолжил пояснения. — А для демонов это как для быков красная тряпка! Они все хотят либо отомстить тебе, либо забрать твою силу, либо самоутвердиться за твой счёт, малой, — новоиспечённый охотник на демонов сидел, закинув ноги на столешницу и качавшись на стуле, и за это ему хотелось неимоверно вмазать.

Вот против такого аргумента Неро нечем было возразить, и он даже согласился с мужчиной в его доводах, однако ему не хотелось показывать, что он так просто уступил. И он не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как прикопаться к словам:

— Вообще-то быков привлекает не красная тряпка, а то, как быстро ею машут матадоры… — пробурчал ему в ответ парень.

И получил щелбан в плечо вкупе со словами:

— Не умничай!

Неро в ответ толкнул его в плечо, отчего Ди едва не свалился вместе со стулом на пол, и ему пришлось даже поставить ноги на пол, чтобы удержаться. Это его оскорбило (на самом деле раззадорило, но он хотел выглядеть преданным), потому брюнет без тени смущения толкнул коленом подростка в бедро. А подросток несильно пнул его ботинком по голени.

Леди смотрела на их мельтешения, не скрывая улыбки. Ей на самом деле нравилась вероятность того, что у Неро наконец-то мог появиться нормальный друг, хотя её ещё волновало то, что она почти ничего не знала об этом Ди. Но что, как не совместная работа, может рассказать о человеке то, что он из себя представляет? Она ещё сильнее загорелась идей уболтать парней на работу в команде:

— Ну, потом наиграетесь, мальчики, — напомнила женщина увлечённым друг другом «мальчикам» о своём присутствии. — Так ты согласен, Неро?

Неро растерянно оглянулся на дядю в надежде найти в его лице подсказки, но тот лишь покачал головой, как бы мысленно ему говоря: нет, малой, тут решай сам. Тогда юноша в глубокой задумчивости посмотрел на свои сжатые в кулаки руки. С одной стороны, он не должен без разрешения отца вообще покидать офиса (он же наказан) — и Неро не хотел огорчать родителя. Но с другой — он уже давно рвался к желанной самостоятельности, а тут такой шанс проявить себя без надзора Вергилия! Да, конечно, за ним ещё будет приглядывать Леди (да даже, скорее всего, Ди), однако их контроль точно не будет ощущаться сдавливающими цепями на руках и ногах… И нужно же с чего-то начинать, в конце концов! И когда, как не сейчас?!

— Я согласен, — уверенно произнёс он, пока его глаза выражали необычайную решительность.

Взрослые (а Ди, несмотря на всю свою ребячливость, всё ещё оставался взрослым человеком, хотя многие — Вергилий в особенности — поспорили бы с этим фактом) одновременно довольно улыбнулись и понимающе переглянулись. Ди, сам того не зная, ухитрился заработать пару очков симпатии в личном топе охотницы.

— Тогда собирайся и поехали, — сказала она парню, и тот растерялся:

— Что?! Уже сейчас? — на что ему ответил Ди:

— Да, мы должны успеть убраться отсюда — а в идеале и вернуться обратно — до возвращения твоего отца, — он говорил в своей привычной насмешливой манере, а в конце и вовсе начал паясничать, предлагая самую настоящую авантюру: — И стащим байк у Вергилия!

И, черт их подери, они реально угнали без спроса мотоцикл у легендарного охотника на демонов, старшего сына тёмного рыцаря Спарды, сильнейшего получеловека на Земле и просто очень хорошего парня, который им этого не простит, они это прекрасно знали, однако прилив адреналина в крови от проделанной шалости был слишком соблазнительным.

Леди ехала впереди, показывая дорогу до предполагаемого места расположения «гнезда», за ней на такой же скорости гнал Неро, а вместе с ним сидел Ди (как положено — в шлеме), цепляясь за специальную ручку за задним сидением.

Через каких-то сорок минут они уже выехали за городскую черту и стремительно приближались к заброшенной промышленной зоне. Большие заросшие сухим плющом прямоугольные административные здания с разбитыми окнами, склады с проржавевшими металлическими сваями, огромные прохудившиеся и иногда даже упавшие на бок цистерны — место противное, нехорошее, от которого у нормального человека начинают трястись коленки, и как раз подходящее для какого-нибудь гадюшника: наркопритона, схрона контрабандистов или логова семейства демонов.

Охотники, въезжая в этот огромный, некогда величественный комплекс, сбавили скорость и насторожились. Территория и впрямь была настолько огромной, что прочищать её одному было если не бессмысленно, то очень иррационально — ровно так же, если бы они решились бы подорвать здесь всё.

Добравшись до предположительного центра и не обнаружив ни одного даже самого маленького беса, они остановились и сошли со своих железных коней. Леди, а за ней и Ди сняли шлемы и полной грудью вдохнули не совсем свежий воздух. Пахло гнилью, серой и чистым спиртом.

— А неплохое себе местечко демоны отхапали, — усмехнулся мужчина, глядя на огромную цистерну, в которой, судя по всему, раньше настаивали какой-то крепкий алкоголь.

— Ну и как мы будем их выманивать? — проигнорировав неуместный комментарий родственника, спросил Неро, внимательно вглядываясь в окна ближайших цехов, надеясь увидеть добычу.

— На самом деле… — женщина недовольно поморщилась, — я думала, что они сразу же покажутся, учуяв тебя.

— Может, стоит пустить его кровь? — своим грубым и — о, она надеялась — несерьёзным предложением Ди утратил недавно приобретённые очки. — Эй, не смотрите на меня так! От тебя всё равно не убудет.

— Так! Никто никому кровь пускать не будет! — не сдержалась и крикнула Леди, после чего за спинами у парней рухнула балка.

Да, на самом деле вся троица сначала подумала, что это было из-за слишком расшумевшейся охотницы, однако нет: это выполз им на встречу огромный арахнид с горящими красными глазами. А следом за ним десятками стали выползать его паукообразные сородичи, заполняя собой все ближайшие стены заброшек. В этот момент Леди очень пожалела, что у неё нет с собой огнемёта, как минимум (а лучше миниатюрной водородной бомбы). Но, к сожалению, у неё была только одна ракетница, которой на такую толпу явно было недостаточно.

Что удивительно, ближе чем на полсотни метров они не подползали, копошась на одном месте, давая охотникам шанс подготовиться и сгруппироваться. Демоны на вид были совсем слабыми и даже в подмётки не годились тем змееножкам, что недавно уничтожил Неро, однако их было просто до омерзения много — их просто надоест истреблять часами.

— Какие чудные малыши… — усмехнулся рядом с ним Ди, вытянувший перед собой руки с пистолетами, — так послушно ждут свою мамочку.

И как раз после его слов раздался пронзительный писк, отдалённо напоминающий искажённый женский голос, звавший потомка предателя Спарды подойти поближе. Только вот, не успел Неро даже перехватить покрепче меч, особа уже показалась сама: огромная, по всем демоническим канонам, едва ли не больше грузовика, верхняя её половина туловища смутно напоминало женскую фигуру, только вот у неё вместо рук были паучьи лапки, а вся лысая голова была усыпана разного размера глазами и от нижней части лица и до самого пупка у неё располагалась огромная зубастая в несколько рядов пасть; нижняя половина, что логично, была полностью паукообразная.

Только вот долго это чудо демонической экологии наблюдать не пришлось: Леди метко разорвала демоницу — та даже не успела закончить свою определённо важную речь — ракетным залпом, и зловонные останки разлетелись по округе. Казалось — вот и всё! Матка уничтожена, а остальные демоны… растворятся? Ну, то есть, самоубьются от горя или ещё чего. Однако низшие демоны после убийства своей королевы вовсе не чувствовали себя потерянными или, возможно, расстроенными (будто они вообще способны были ощущать настолько сложные эмоции). Они стали поедать плоть матки.

— Вот же… — начала охотница.

— Блять, — закончил за неё подросток и уже было кинулся навстречу первым атакующим паукам, но его остановили:

— Постой, малой, — позвал его дядя, достав из кобуры купленный револьвер. — Стрелять умеешь? — подросток кивнул. — Тогда держи, — и мужчина просто отдал ему свою новенькую пушку вместе с патронами, — если ты сейчас полезешь в эту толпу, то мы не сможем их нормально отстреливать, боясь продырявить твоё модное пальтишко.

И Ди, насмешливо глядя за тем, как подросток едва не роняет ствол с непривычки, сам начинает отстреливать демонических отродий, чтобы не отставать от уже во всю разыгравшейся охотницы. В какой-то момент его волосы, глаза и узоры на теле вновь обесцветились, а пули, оставляющие за собой чёрный шлейф, стали уносить жизни сразу нескольких демонов за раз, взрываясь чёрными волнами. При стрельбе охотник не стремился принять наиболее эффектные позы, а просто сосредоточенно пятился назад к мотоциклу, будто уже предчувствуя последующие события.

Неро тоже изо всех сил пытался помочь, расстреливая из одолженного револьвера бесов так, будто всю жизнь этим занимался, а не держал это оружие в руках впервые в жизни. Перезаряжался он очень зрелищно: подкидывал патроны в воздух так, чтобы каждый из них точно угодил в своё место в опустевшем барабане.

Леди от парней не отставала, даже наоборот: во многом преуспевала, изничтожая паучков пачками сразу четырьмя видами вооружения (включая ракетную установку). Но даже этого было мало, и демоны начали теснить охотников к их транспорту. И тогда девушка решила потратить последнюю боеголовку в своём арсенале.

— Садитесь на байк! — то ли предупредила, то ли скомандовал она и нацелилась на примеченную ранее цистерну с алкоголем.

Парни хотели было возмутиться от её командного тона, однако, проследив за будущей траекторией полёта ракеты, поумерили свой пыл и побежали: вскочили на железного коня, приготовившись драть когти отсюда.

Раздался ослепляющий взрыв. Обломки металлического корпуса разлетелись повсюду, раздавливая и разрезая арахноидитов, которых не убили всепожирающие языки пламени. Однако даже после такого разрушительного удара остались единицы, готовые на всё, чтобы расправиться с осквернившими их гнездо людишками. Леди, видя это, сама спешно запрыгнула на мотоцикл и дала по газам.

— Ну как успехи твоего фаер-шоу? — спросил её Ди, когда женщина поравнялась с ними.

— Осталось ещё несколько демонов у нас на хвосте — остальные мертвы, — она уже стала привыкать к его своеобразной манере разговора.

— Хей, тогда я с ними разберусь прямо на ходу, — мужчина уже хотел было развернуться задом наперёд, однако его прервал своим криком Неро:

— Стой! Ты так упадёшь!

— Тогда поддержи меня, — насмешливо сказал ему в ответ Ди, на полном ходу ловко пролез под рукой и уселся ему на колени, обхватив юношу ногами за талию.

Неро хотел уже возмутиться, какого чёрта тот творит, однако почти сразу же услышал звуки выстрелов и тупой грохот упавших тел, так что не успел. Покраснев, он вдавил газ на полную, внимательно всматриваясь в дорогу — благо, Ди повернул голову к его плечу и совсем не мешал.

Охотница, снова ехавшая впереди, одной рукой вела свой транспорт, а другой расстреливала демонов автоматной очередью, однако не слишком результативно: либо промахивалась от дрожи в руках после Калины, либо просто такие обстрелы именно этому подвиду демонятины были нипочём (что было логично, раз их не взял взрыв). Оттого ей было обидно и немного завидно видеть, как огромные пауки, наглотавшись всего парой чёрных пуль сполна, спотыкаются на бегу и падают насмерть. Тем не менее, она уже давно поняла, что тягаться с теми, кто обладает дьявольской силой, бесполезно, а Ди, кем бы он не был, ею обладал. Так что женщина прекратила вмешиваться, выкрикнула подбадривающее, но насмешливое высказывание и спокойно поехала впереди.

Они подъезжали к мосту, ведущему прямо в город, а бесы всё никак не кончались… Точнее, не кончался один последний — тот будто вобрал в себя силу всего улья и боролся до последнего (он бы точно мог стать неплохим героем для боевика категории «б» или аниме), хотя всё ещё оставался ничтожным мусором по демоническим меркам, просто всего лишь чуть более сильным мусором. И даже одного ничтожного паучка не следовало подпускать к городу.

— Сбавь обороты, малой, — бескомпромиссно приказал мужчина племяннику, и тот без промедления послушался.

Довольно усмехнувшись (что точно не было видно сквозь шлем) охотник сменил своих любимых парных крошек на другую обновку — убойный обрез. Подпустив демона настолько близко, что его мерзкие лапки едва не сомкнулись над белобрысой головой, он дважды выстрелил в уродливое разбухшее от съеденной плоти тело.

Демон отлетел на пару метров и лопнул, будто слишком жадный комар, измазав своей кровью всю округу, в том числе и шлем Ди, и спину Неро (вместе с Королевой), и байк Вергилия.

Охотники, совершив круг почёта, остановились, чтобы осмотреть, настолько помпезно скончавшегося беса. Сняв шлем, Леди наигранно зажала пальцами нос и отвернулась от парней, на что Неро надулся, а Ди закатил глаза. Однако тушу они, отвлекаясь на взаимные кривляния, всё же осмотрели и обнаружили, что внутри этого паука была ещё одна миниатюрная паучиха — копия той, которую совсем недавно убила Леди. Она и сказала подростку:

— Заканчивай это, мальчик.

Юный охотник прекрасно понял намёк и первым метким движением вспорол демонице брюхо, вторым — пронзил ещё бьющееся сердце.

— На этом всё, — уверено заявил он. — Пойдёмте быстрее домой, пока папа не вернулся.

— Поздно, — ответил ему Вергилий, на которого тут же уставились все.


	10. Большой мальчик

Неплохо иметь в своём репертуаре умение разрезать пространство и за секунду перемещаться в любую часть света — именно благодаря ему Вергилий сначала оказался в самый подходящий момент возле нашкодившего (опять) сына, а потом и перебросил всех виновников своего очередного беспокойства вместе с техникой прямо к себе на территорию. Так что обязательно возьмите себе на заметку в список желаемых способностей.

Принудительное семейное собрание состоялось здесь же, в холле агентства. Вергилий был в холодной ярости, выражающейся в его искрящейся от напряжения ауре, в сжатых до хруста кулаках, в сомкнутых у переносицы нахмуренных бровях, в расширенных ноздрях, в непередаваемом взгляде, направленным на сына. Неро был по-настоящему напуган и пытался сжаться до размеров одной точки: прижал локти к бокам, втянул голову в шею, даже пригнулся — разве что не жмурился и принимал суровый взгляд целиком и полностью. Ди влез между ними, не снимая шлема, оттого его эмоций нельзя было прочесть, и вытянул перед братом руки, пытаясь остановить то, что бы тот не предпринял. А Леди просто уселась на угол стола, упершись в край столешницы руками и свесив ноги, и наблюдала за интересным представлением. Байки стояли тут же посреди комнаты и закономерно не вписывались в классический интерьер окружающего их пространства.

— Неро, как ты посмел ослушаться моего запрета? — спокойным, оттого ещё более зловещим тоном спросил у парня отец, игнорируя стоявшего перед ним Ди. — Разве я не учил тебя дисциплине? Или ты забыл все мои уроки?

— Нет, отец, я… — подросток будто вовсе увял, пятясь назад и не находя слов в своё оправдание. А вот его дядя не считал, что ему вообще нужно в чём-то оправдываться.

— Хватит на него так давить! — теперь Ди направил указательный палец правой руки Вергилию в грудь, а вторую руку упёр в бок. — Он просто помогал твоей коллеге, между прочим, вместо тебя!

Вергилий едва сдерживался, чтобы не ударить его, проломив тупую, ничего не знающую головёнку. Данте ничего не знает о них и не имеет права вмешиваться в семейные разборки после всего, что было (и чего не было)!

— А теперь сними мой шлем и скажи мне то же самое в лицо! — охотник не выдержал и перешёл на повышенные тона, однако не призывая мечей и оставляя Ямато в ножнах.

Ди тоже не стал сдерживаться: резко стянул шлем и швырнул его в старшего брата, а потом так же поступил с мотоциклетными перчатками, — и после вызывающе произнёс:

— Он. Просто. Помог! — мужчина тоже был зол, напряжённый, нахмуренный и оскалившийся; несколько прядей из его темных, зачесанных назад волос выбились из укладки и прилипли ко лбу.

Все вещи были пойманы легко и изящно, иначе Вергилий не был бы собой. Единственное — он испачкал пальцы в демонической крови, коей были уделаны вещи. Он ненавидел, когда его вещи трогали без спроса и, тем более, ломали. И, почему-то, чаще всех это делал именно его младший брат, который сейчас стоит перед ним сам поломанный надвое.

— Разве ты не решил великодушно защищать человечество?! — неожиданно для Вергилия спросил человек, всё же коснувшийся его указательным пальцем, но слишком быстро, будто от испуга, отстранившись. — И ты ни у кого об этом не спрашивал! Даже ни с кем не обсудил!!! — нотки даже не обиды, а горького разочарования прозвучали в голосе говорившего; и Ди на самом деле опустил взгляд в пол от досады. — Так почему твоему сыну нельзя заниматься тем же? — это уже не было претензией, а, скорее, усталым потугом донести что-то важное в решете, из которого это важное выливалось со скоростью звука.

Старший на мгновение опешил и отступил, разглядывая половину брата, тем не менее очень живую и куда более открытую, чем был когда-то Данте. Данте не нравился выбор его старшего брата — и это очевидно, стоит признать, — однако Вергилий даже не подозревал, что под простой, даже детской обидой могло скрываться что-то куда более глубокое и… И сейчас это слишком не вовремя: они всё ещё говорят о Неро.

— Но если с ним что-то слу… — он не смог закончить, потому что Ди его перебил, снова дерзкий, как ни в чём не бывало:

— Да что с ним может случиться?! — он указал рукой себе за спину, где должен был стоять парень, только его там уже не было.

Неро неожиданно для братьев втиснулся между ними и руками оттолкнул их в разные стороны. Подросток был необычайно хмурым и серьёзным: он спокойно посмотрел на отца, а потом и на дядю, и собранно сказал:

— Прекратите это! — он выдержал паузу и признался: — Я правда хочу защищать людей, как ты, пап — тут ты, Ди, прав. Но ещё я так же виноват, потому что не говорил об этом раньше, да? — он робко посмотрел на отца из-под чёлки, но мигом взбодрился и продолжил: — Я должен был раньше сказать, правда, что хочу защищать Землю от демонов… И не потому, что это мой долг, как твоего сына и… внука Спарды — демона, решившегося на предательство ради человечества, а просто потому, что я — именно я — так хочу. Я не могу оставаться в стороне, когда людям грозит опасность. И не нужно меня отговаривать или пытаться уберечь от этого!

Мужчины, слушая такую пламенную, но немного смятую речь юного защитника, молчали, не перебивая, и тихо гордились. Вергилий — тому, что его сын вырос таким храбрым и ответственным. Ди — тому, что малой наконец-то набрался смелости переговорить с отцом. Леди тоже молчала и делала некие выводы для себя, но хотя ей вовсе не хотелось нарушать такой трогательный момент, всё же нарушила:

— Вы, конечно, про меня забыли, мальчики, но не хотите ли отметить успешное окончание миссии и… наше знакомство, Ди? — она подмигнула недавнему напарнику, и тот усмехнулся в ответ.

— Я всегда готов прийти на вечеринки, тем более с выпивкой и женщинами… Даже с одной, — мужчина поднёс ладони к губам, намереваясь послать даме воздушный поцелуй, но его грубо прервали:

— Не так быстро, — строго осадил его Вергилий. — Сначала ты отмоешь мой мотоцикл до блеска.

— Эй, почему именно я?! — возмутился стрелок, резким от недовольства движением отдернув пальцы от лица.

— Потому что я знаю, что это была твоя затея, — Ди возмутился ещё сильнее, нахмурился, скривился и хотел было возразить, но не успел:

— Да, это был он, — тут же подтвердили Леди и Неро в один голос, не сговариваясь.

Брюнет повернулся к ним всем корпусом, смерил очень недобрым взглядом и нарек предателями, после чего демонстративно, слишком высоко поднимая колени и громко топая, подошёл к мотоциклу и раздражённо спросил, чем его отмывать. Леди, не сдерживая улыбки, прикрыла ладонью глаза. Неро пропустил смешок и очень плохо замаскировал его под кашель. Вергилий, не скрывая, закатил глаза и, направившись к брату, сказал:

— В гараже, где ты украл… позаимствовал мой мотоцикл, на полке губка и моющее средство, ведро там же на полу… — он подошёл к поникшему человеку и передал ему в руки шлем с перчатками так, что их пальцы на миг соприкоснулись. — И их не забудь отмыть. Развлекайся.

— Спасибо, — невесело усмехнулся Ди, тем не менее принимая врученный шлем с лёгким трепетом и радостью. Вергилий не часто позволял к себе прикасаться, а сам прикасался ещё реже. Так что этот скупой жест был подобен поощрению, и Ди просто купился как мальчишка.

Все быстро разошлись: Неро пошёл стирать свой многострадальный (к тому же порванный сзади одним идиотом со шпорами) плащ, а Вергилий с Леди — на кухню, чтобы обсудить какие-то свои дела.

Ди откатил железного коня Вергилия в гараж и начал его отмывать. Тот, в отличие от того же автомобиля, отражал в себе вкусы владельца. Он был изящным и казался совсем маленьким, невесомым, хотя это ощущение было совершенно ошибочным — этот красавец без капризов выдержал их поездочку на скорости под сотню миль в час при нападении демонов и под стремительно разрушающимся окружением — и даже не поцарапался! И он на самом деле был мощным и очень тяжёлым (или Ди был очень слабым, что совсем не исключено). Ещё у «железного коня» было весьма дорогое, прочное и комфортное кожаное сидение, чьё удобство мужчина мог оценить по достоинству совсем недавно. На чёрном корпусе у него застыли языки синего пламени, и рукояти были обмотаны лентами, как у катаны — Ди посмеялся, когда заметил (во время миссии он не обратил на это внимания, так как не ему довелось вести мотоцикл).

Отмывая своё наказание, он подумал, что этот транспорт как нельзя подходит для Вергилия — одиночки, не любящему привязываться к кому-либо. И, разве что, одного попутчика с собой возьмёт. Сначала этим попутчиком был Данте, а теперь…

Неро пришёл примерно через полчаса, оглядел масштаб бедствия, что устроил его родственник в гараже, и подошёл к нему спросить:

— Тебе помочь? — парень присел на корточки и положил руку на плечо обернувшемуся к нему мужчине.

Тот, в красной рубашке с подвернутыми до локтей рукавами, в чёрном жилете — без плаща (и почему-то ассоциировался у парня с гангстером) — и с кобурой за спиной, сидевший прямо на полу, широко раздвинув ноги, не долго думал и сразу же протянул подростку тряпку:

— Да.

— Ну, блин, а я надеялся, что ты откажешься, — улыбнулся в ответ Неро, закатал рукава и начал полоскать тряпку в грязно-розовой от смываемой крови воде. Затем отжал и стал протирать левое крыло байка привычным движением.

— Не в этой жизни: обожаю, когда за меня делают всю работу, — Ди поднялся и отряхнул штаны в месте, на котором сидел, после чего смахнул пот со лба тыльной стороной пястья, поправляя ещё и причёску заодно (так, как умел, — небрежно). — Тем более я заслужил немного помощи, я же был сегодня крут, да, малой?

Мужчина, самодовольно улыбаясь, обходил племянника, склонившегося над мотоциклом по кругу, и явно ожидал в ответ восхищение или хотя бы жалкую похвалу, однако тут его ждало прискорбное разочарование. Неро на эту провокацию лишь фыркнул и, не отрываясь от своего занятия, сказал:

— Делать за тебя всю работу — это вовсе не «немного помощи», старик, — но всё же парень отметил про себя то, что, пускай весь пол гаража, стеллаж и частично стены были испачканы, Ди очень добросовестно выполнял свою даже нежеланную работу: там, где он потрудился отмыть корпус, сияла образцовая чистота.

— Я ещё не старик, малой… — человек выделил тональностью обращение к собеседнику, намекая на то, что вот его вариация обращения единственно верная, а вот малой себе такого вообще позволять не смеет.

— Как скажешь, старик, — усмехнулся подросток, продолжая отмывать уже застывшую кровь водой, которая красила его руки в розовый оттенок — это выглядело не слишком нормально, как и ситуация в целом.

Ди такая дерзость понравилась, как и всё раскованное поведение мальчишки. Хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-то в этом мире ему доверял… И ещё больше хотелось, чтобы это был кто-то родной. Человеческая натура рвалась к ощущению старого, но незабытого тепла и стремилась вернуть давно упущенные деньки… семейного счастья?

Мужчина в очередной раз обошёл Неро по кругу, а потом резко остановился у одной из полок, выхватил оттуда смутно похожую на сухую тряпку вещь и принялся вытирать руку, чтобы хоть чем-то заняться (не стоило прекращать мыть мотоцикл).

— А где мой бра… — задумавшись, спросил слишком расслабленный Ди, но резко дёрнулся и исправился, — то есть, Вергилий?! Где он?

— А, они вместе с Леди куда-то ушли минут пять назад, — не заметил или же проигнорировал странную оговорку собеседника парень и спросил: — А ты что-то хотел?

— Да не важно уже! — заверил его дядя и, играя бровями, поинтересовался: — А ты пиво будешь?

— Ну, я… — парень замялся настолько, что чуть ли не свёл указательные пальцы вместе, в нерешительности и смущении, а потом глубоко выдохнул и сказал: — Да! — Ди посмотрел на это с нескрываемой усмешкой и вынес свой вердикт:

— Ты никогда не пил?

Подросток смутился ещё сильнее и даже выронил тряпку из рук, после чего ругнулся и стал неловко её поднимать. Ему было стыдно признаться, что в таком возрасте, когда его сверстники уже вовсю отжигают на вечеринках с литрами спиртного, он ещё ни разу не пробовал и обыкновенного пива. Но он всё же признался в этом своём грехе, надеясь, что дядя не поднимет его на смех:

— Ни разу, — и оказался прав: тот положил ему руку на плечо и мягко сказал:

— Сейчас мы это исправим! — он похлопал племянника по плечу и, развернувшись, пошёл к выходу. — Не всё же одному Вергилию развлекаться!

Неро мог бы поспорить с тем, что его отец сейчас развлекается (скорее разбирается с долгами), но не стал возражать и ускорился в оттирании крови, чтобы завершить дело. Но Ди всё равно вернулся раньше, чем парень закончил (осталось протереть ещё барабан с тормозными колодками да низ корпуса, которые представляли собой не лучшее зрелище), с ящиком пива, который купил давеча во время их похода в магазин, и уже в плаще со шляпой. Он поставил ящик на пол, открыл одну баночку пенного напитка и протянул застывшему подростку. Тот настороженно отпил глоток и скривился от непривычной горечи напитка — это развеселило Ди:

— Ничего, малой, привыкнешь, — и он, опершись спиной о стеллаж, пригубил вторую баночку, наслаждаясь давно любимым вкусом, а потом усмехнулся чему-то своему. — Я в твоём возрасте уже бросал пить, а ты только начинаешь.

Подросток недоумённо, но крайне заинтересованно вздёрнул бровью, как бы требуя объяснений. И Ди начал рассказывать, далеко не сразу, конечно, — сначала заставил Неро выпить банку залпом, а потом уже, осушая свою вторую, начал не слишком подробно говорить о том, как Данте (то есть Тони, но он не упомянул об этом) сначала жил в приюте, потом сбежал на улицы, где его спустя полгода подобрала Нелл, а вскоре стал наёмником. Юноша слушал с интересом, постоянно перебивая своими вопросами и незаметно для себя потягивая пиво. А уже приятно опьяневшему Ди нравилось, что всё внимание парня сосредоточено на нём, ему это льстило, и он, снова усевшийся прямо на пол, продолжал болтать:

— Как-то я, возвращаясь утром с задания, заметил идущего на занятия Вергилия, — парень, совсем забросивший мойку, затаил дыхание, предвкушая услышать эту историю, потому что отец всегда слишком скупо рассказывал о своей молодости, — но был таким уставшим и сонным, что подумал, будто он мне привиделся, — Ди взлохматил волосы, совершенно уничтожая бывшую некогда идеальной укладку, и отхлебнул ещё алкоголя. — Однако всё равно на следующий день пришёл в то же место, чтобы понять, что мне просто показалось, и увидел его снова… Не верил: думал, что это просто странная шутка!

— Почему? Тоже думал, что отец был мёртв? — перебил его парень. Отец как-то раз всё же рассказывал Неро о своём детстве: и о том, когда они были небольшой счастливой семьёй (с мягкой ностальгической улыбкой), и о том, что сначала пропал Спарда, а потом демоны убили Еву, которая спрятала читавшего Вергилия в гардеробе и побежала за игравшем в саду Данте, и о том, как жил в приюте, считая, что его брат тоже мёртв.

— Что?.. — не смог сразу понять вопросы мужчина, а потом потёр лицо и продолжил говорить: — Нет-нет. Просто у меня были проблемы с моими воспоминаниями: я забыл и то, кем я был, и то, как меня зовут… и Вергилия, — подросток распахнул рот от изумления и совсем потерял бдительность, этим и воспользовался стрелок, отбирая у юноши из рук последнюю банку пива. — Но после того, как я его увидел, воспоминания начали возвращаться, и я решил встретиться с Вергилием — хотя, тогда я и не знал… не помнил, что его так зовут, — и решить по ситуации. Он-то мне всё рассказал, а потом я помог ему сбежать из приюта… — он поставил локоть на колено и упёр кулак в щёку или щёку в кулак, чтобы внезапно такая лёгкая и одновременно тяжёлая голова не упала с его плеч.

— Так сложно было сбежать из приюта? — в который раз удивился парень, ведь даже ему не представлялось чем-то сложным это сделать, а тут потребовалось сразу двое близнецов.

— Да не, просто… — Ди махнул рукой, и из почти полной банки выплеснулось немного напитка с пеной ему на пальцы. — Ад! — он поставил банку на пол и вытер руку о вещь, напоминающую тряпку, а потом снова взял и продолжил: — Просто Вергилий… Он сам проговорился однажды… — мужчина виновато оправдывался, будто бы боялся, что его обвинят в чём-то. — Просто Вергилий до этого сам не хотел сбегать… Он вообще ничего не хотел: оставшись один, он потерял всякую цель в жизни, да и само желание жить… — его лицо покрылось ярким румянцем от выпитого алкоголя, но казалось, будто от смущения, что тоже нельзя было назвать неправдой. — Просто существовал по инерции целых восемь лет, но как только увидел меня, то сразу же ожил… и решил меня никогда не отпускать… но так и не пошёл следом… — последнее было произнесено едва различимым шепотом, и Неро даже не был уверен, что эти слова на самом деле были произнесены, а переспрашивать было слишком неловко.

Парень совсем не знал, что произошло между братьями восемнадцать… нет, всё же девятнадцать лет назад, когда их дорожки снова разошлись, чтобы потом обоих привести к битве друг с другом. Всё, что он знал — лично собрал по крупицам полученной информации, — это то, что они, были чуть ли не разлей вода после воссоединения, а потом внезапно поссорились настолько серьёзно, что Данте ушёл из дома агентства. И каждый, похоже, до сих пор остался при своём мнении в этом значительном разногласии и затаил обиду на другого.

Теперь они сидели молча на полу гаража (Ди закинул одну ногу на капот автомобиля), но их эта тишина не напрягала: Неро слишком глубоко погрузился в свои размышления, а Ди был слишком пьян, чтобы обращать на такое внимание. Однако потом, когда последняя банка алкоголя опустела, мужчина предложил пойти наверх и опустошить ещё и другие его более крепкие запасы девятнадцатилетней выдержки, а подросток радостно согласился: ему тоже хотелось стать таким же весёлым и непринуждённым, как дядя.

Вергилий вернулся домой после разговора с нанимателями Леди под вечер и насторожился: было слишком тихо. Обычно в это время было очень шумно: работал телевизор или проигрыватель, кто-то купался в душе, часто звучал приглушённый разговор. Сначала охотник позвал сожителей по именам, но, не дождавшись отклика, аккуратно поставил пакеты на стол и стал тихо искать.

Первым делом он проверил гараж (пройдя через кухню, так что осмотрел и её) — там никого не оказалось, остались только наполненное грязной водой ведро и смятые жестяные банки из-под пива. Одну такую Вергилий поднял, осмотрел и усмехнулся: всё же дурного влияния избежать не удалось. Дальше он вскользь глянул на свой мотоцикл и отметил, что частично он отмыт просто идеально, а частично был покрыт мутными разводами, что вовсе не понравилось владельцу.

Далее глава семейства осмотрел весь первый этаж и поднялся на второй. В его собственной комнате, ожидаемо, никого не было, как и в библиотеке. В комнате Неро — тоже. А вот в комнате Данте (а теперь — Ди) он нашёл следы их пребывания: бутылки и коробки из-под пиццы и лапши. Вергилий обошел всю комнату, посмотрел под столом, заглянул в шкаф, даже поверил под кроватью — никого. Это беспокоило сильнее, но было одно место, где они могли прятаться.

Он решил проверить кладовую, только для начала зайти в ванную комнату, чтобы наконец помыть руки после улицы, но вдруг нашёл там пропажу: Неро и Ди лежали в ванной, прижимаясь друг к другу и переплетая конечности, а сверху их накрывал этот странный плащ Ди. Ди лежал немного сверху (хотя больше сбоку), упершись щекой в плечо Неро, а Неро врезался носом в стенку ванной и держал в правой руке бутылку «Блэк Джека». Они были пьяны в ничто.

Вергилий должен был быть зол на эту несанкционированную попойку и вызванную ею помойку (и это ещё не говоря о невыполненной задаче), но вопреки всему этому… он был счастлив. Будто бы вернулся опять в свои далёкие семнадцать-восемнадцать лет и снова нашёл пьяного брата (которого, скорее всего ещё и притащил кто-нибудь) на полу в нелепой позе. Он забрал плащ, чтобы повесить его на вешалку, и вернулся с пледом, которым накрыл неудачливых собутыльников. Растаскивать их по кроватям он не стал в назидание.

Раз уж Неро теперь стал большим мальчиком, то с последствием своих выборов должен сталкиваться сам.


	11. Взаимное обучение

Пробуждение в обед — а Ди (Данте) никогда не изменял своим привычкам, ну, почти, — вышло ожидаемо отвратительно: и всё тело затекло в непонятной позе, и было слишком холодно из-за керамических стенок ванны, и вся одежда, что могла, задралась-перекрутилась, и по всем канонам жанра раскалывалась голова. Бонусом ко всему мужчина не сразу вспомнил, где и с кем он, так что перепугался от тихого сопения в ухо и контрастного тепла, исходящего от большого тела. Поэтому он резко подскочил, по неуклюжести и спросонья запутался в пледе и рухнул снова на юношу, отчего тот тоже проснулся. И тогда всё прояснилось.

На первый этаж к аптечке в другой ванной (она там хранилась на случай того, если Леди вернётся после задания не в лучшем состоянии или кому-нибудь из заказчиков резко станет плохо) они спускались вместе и под молчаливым, но, на удивление, отнюдь не осуждающим взглядом Вергилия, который читал свежую газету. Так что парни просто поздоровались и пошли дальше.

И дальше все прошло достаточно тихо, если не считать то, что Неро пришлось отбирать у дяди часть обезболивающего, потому как тот решил разом выжрать несколько пластинок. Они позавтракали остатками уже прошедшего обеда, почти не переругиваясь и даже пытаясь разговаривать на полтора тона ниже, а после подросток помыл посуду и достал смартфон для своих подростковых дел. Ди очень внимательно на него смотрел, сощурившись и склонив голову, а потом спросил:

— Это пейджер? — Неро сначала вообще не понял, о чём пошла речь, но проследив за направлением указательного пальца мужчины (а указывал он на телефон), всё осознал и рассмеялся.

— Чего? Это телефон! А пейджеры уже давно устарели — я их даже не видел никогда.

Юноша протянул свой гаджет собеседнику, чтобы тот мог получше его рассмотреть. Это была последняя модель новомодного сенсорного смартфона популярной фирмы, чего Ди не смог бы понять при всем желании. Для него это была непонятная тонкая металлическая коробочка с одной стеклянной стенкой.

Он с недоверием взял этот неожиданно тяжёлый прямоугольник в руки и стал скептично осматривать. Как эта штука может быть телефоном, если по ней точно нельзя звонить — у неё нет сетевого кабеля? Именно этот вопрос задал мужчина, развеселив парня ещё сильнее. Вытерев слёзы пальцем, Неро принялся объяснять в общих чертах то, как продвинулись технологии за последние двадцать лет на примере своего сотового.

С таким мирным началом дня (в обед) обычно ожидаешь, что весь день будет очень тихим и размеренным — тем более после вчерашней заварушки. Однако у судьбы всегда найдутся неожиданные подарки, которые встряхнут ровное течение жизни. Очередным таким подарком стал Моррисон, пришедший в агентство, как всегда, без какого-либо предупреждения.

— Здравствуйте, джентльмены, — сказал агент, снимая, а затем убирая пальто и шляпу на вешалку, после чего поправил узел галстука и отряхнулся. — Прекрасная сегодня погода, не так ли?

Сидящий в кресле Вергилий смерил его недовольным взглядом (такого мог испугаться любой неподготовленный зритель, только вот Моррисон за многие годы работы с полудемоном выработал иммунитет к его ужасающей ауре), всем своим видом показывая, что его отвлекают от чего-то поистине важного, а не от обыденного прочтения утренней прессы. Тем не менее он ответил:

— Добрый день, — охотник даже не удосужился отложить своё чтиво, всё ещё надеясь к нему вернуться. — Да, погода хороша, — было пасмурно, и вот-вот должен был начаться дождь. — И поэтому ты решил прогуляться? Или у тебя всё же есть какое-то дело для меня?

Моррисон кивнул и слабо улыбнулся. Он, пожалуй, как никто другой знал, что Вергилий не любил разговоров ни о чём, если дело касалось работы (особенно, если чего-то важного). Однако всё равно был уже слишком стар, чтобы изменять привычкам и прекратить пытаться разговорить немногословного охотника. И всё-таки игры с огнём никогда не числились в списке предпочтительных хобби агента, поэтому он, присев на диван, сразу перешёл к сути дела:

— Наш многоуважаемый клиент крайне обеспокоен странными увлечениями сына и подозревает, что тот хочет призвать демона. Да, я понимаю, что звучит не очень серьёзно, да и сначала сами родители думали, что он просто хотел быть неформалом и выделяться из толпы — ну, ты лучше меня в этом разбираешься, раз у тебя сын-подросток… А оказалось, что он реально втихомолку режет ритуальным кинжалом животных и жаждет призвать самого сильного демона.

— Если всё так, как ты говоришь, то я не думаю, что о таком следует беспокоиться. Всего-то какой-то ребёнок играется…

— Ого, ты воротишь нос от задания, — подал голос Ди, сидевший до этого за столом, опустошая ведёрко мороженого и следя, чтобы Неро помогал ему в этом нелёгком деле не слишком усердно.

Вергилий сразу же изменился в лице — помрачнел, глядя на невольных слушателей. Ладно Ди — но перед сыном не хотелось упасть лицом в грязь. Только не перед ним. Но идти на такую халтуру после другой несерьёзной работы не хотелось, поэтому охотник придумал, как выкрутиться из неудобной ситуации:

— Нет, просто на него идёшь ты, — усмехнулся от своей находчивости старший брат, глядя на то, как возмущённо подскочил младший.

— Почему опять я?! — он едва ли не уронил ложку, которой ел, на пол, но Неро вовремя спохватился и поймал столовый прибор в полёте.

— Ты всё ещё должен отработать свой долг, — невозмутимо напомнил Вергилий, прекрасно понимая, что ничего этому аргументу собеседник противопоставить не сможет.

Вот Ди и не смог: он, обиженно надувшись, уселся обратно на своё место и резко вырвал из рук парня свою ложку. И стал раздражённо постукивать ею по деревянному столу, а потом напряжённо сказал:

— А если там что-то серьёзное, и я не справлюсь?.. — после этих слов стрелок сжался под тремя пронзительными взглядами, рассматривая носы своих сапог.

Рациональной частью сознания Вергилий понимал, что такой исход событий весьма вероятен (и он даже сам подумал об этом), но слышать такое трезвое сомнение в собственных силах от (Данте) Ди было слишком шокирующе. Данте всегда был чрезвычайно самоуверен и нередко платился за это, но Ди… Он осторожный (по крайней мере, он намного осторожней своего «прародителя») и старается не совершать опасных для жизни, необдуманных поступков. Только вот даже так Ди уже поплатился за самоуверенность… Вергилия. Не хотелось признавать, но это так: цветущая всеми оттенками фиолетового отметина на лице ярко напоминала охотнику о том, что он в очередной раз не смог защитить близкого человека.

— Поэтому с тобой пойдёт Неро, — подросток повернулся к отцу при упоминании своего имени. — Вы же хорошо сработались за последнее время, не так ли? — Неро согласно кивнул, а вот Ди отвернулся.

— Хорошо, что вы между собой уже определились, — напомнил о своём присутствии Моррисон. — Но, может быть, вы познакомите меня с этим молодым человеком, что должен выполнить задание?

Трое охотников переглянулись, осознавая свою небольшую оплошность. Просто сын с отцом настолько привыкли к тому, что Моррисон знаком со всеми их так называемыми коллегами, что забыли о такой важной мелочи, как знакомство. Ди в свою очередь не очень-то привык контактировать с новыми людьми, но всё же опомнился он быстрее своих родственников:

— Оу, — несколько смущённо протянул «незнакомец», разворачиваясь к пожилому мужчине. — Меня зовут Ди, и я немного задолжал Вергилию, поэтому временно работаю на него… по тому самому профилю, — он достаточно дружелюбно улыбнулся мужчине и даже протянул ему руку для рукопожатия, однако заметил, что ею держал ложку, поэтому поспешно убрал обратно.

— Можешь называть меня, как и эти двое, просто Моррисоном, я агент, которой подкидывает твоему боссу работу… — он тоже расплылся в улыбке. — И не пойми меня неправильно, но я впервые вижу того, кто задолжал Вергилию, а не наоборот, — тот недовольно стрельнул глазами в слишком заболтавшегося агента, однако это даже не проняло невероятно спокойного мужчину. — Как же так получилось?

— Да так, — протянул ему в ответ стрелок, на что получил ещё более смертоносный взгляд. — Спас он меня: не оставил умирать одного после жаркой битвы, да, малой? — Неро, не ожидавший обращения к собственной персоне, немного встрепенулся и согласно кивнул.

— Вот оно как, — задумчиво почесал подбородок мужчина, принимая слова за истину (однако его заставило задуматься, почему Вергилий решил помочь раненому и, скорее всего, незнакомому охотнику, ведь подобной благотворительности за ним нельзя заметить). — Тогда я подожду, пока вы вдвоём соберётесь, и отвезу к заказчику.

Неро в ту же минуту едва не подскочил с дивана и быстро направился на второй этаж, в свою комнату, а вот Ди многострадальным взглядом смерил недоеденное мороженое, тяжело поднялся и пошёл с десертом для начала на кухню, всем своим видом показывая, что он бы лучше продолжил есть сладкое, нежели отправился на задание. Вергилий протяжно, но очень тихо простонал и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Теперь ты снова как многодетный отец? — насмешливо поинтересовался у него мужчина, на что сын Спарды простонал чуть громче. — Помню, так ты выглядел, когда появилась Пэтти…

— Что-то ты всё слишком хорошо помнишь для своих лет, — резко одернул его охотник, явно не желающий продолжать разговор на эту тему.

Неро вернулся совсем скоро, потому как ему и нужно было всего-то взять меч и захватить чужой револьвер, который со всеми яркими событиями вчерашнего дня забыл вернуть стрелку. Ди же пришлось подождать с треть часа: пока он лениво натянет рубашку, найдёт свой жилет, выберет те единственные, самые подходящие из совершенно одинаковых пар штаны, уложит волосы, застегнёт все пуговицы на плаще, а потом уже спрячет кобуру под ним — чудо, что он вообще успел до ужина. Зато выглядел крайне эффектно и даже завораживающе (например, Вергилий машинально поправил волосы рукой, чтобы не быть недостаточно идеальным на чужом фоне — это ребяческое соперничество очень позабавило Моррисона, — а Неро засмотрелся и опять забыл про револьвер). И раз все были готовы, они сели в автомобиль агента, причём сначала оба охотника решили сесть на переднее сиденье, однако после недолгой словесной перепалки (в ходе которой Ди назвал племянника маленьким, чтобы ездить на переднем сидении) они оба устроились сзади: малой спокойно откинулся на спинку, прислонившись головой к окну, а вот Ди развалился поперек сидений, уложив голову на колени подростку. Моррисон удивлённо покосился в зеркало на лобовом стекле и спросил:

— Вам так удобно?

— Да-а, — довольно протянул новоиспеченный охотник в ответ. И где-то поблизости один Вергилий театрально закатил глаза, желая хорошей дороги скорее агенту, чем этим двум оболтусам.

После этого они тронулись по направлению к особняку заказчика, и дорога обещала быть не скорой: как минимум два часа по ненаселённым лесам и полям. Старший охотник уснул почти сразу же — машина ещё не успела покинуть городскую черту, — и Неро снял с него шляпу, чтобы та не помялась, а потом легонько, едва прикасаясь подушечками пальцев, прошёлся по густым тёмным волосам, глубже погружаясь в собственные мысли. Парень не смотрел на того, о ком так завороженно думал, а развернул голову к окну, невидящим взором провожая мелькающие дома, деревья, фонари, пряча покрасневшие от смущения (из-за вчерашних событий и того, что у него впервые кто-то спит на коленях) за непослушными, взлохмаченными волосами. Ему точно не хотелось сейчас выслушивать насмешливые комментарии по поводу своего положения подушки, которые могли бы последовать от той же Леди, однако Моррисон спокойно, совсем без лишних фраз убавил громкость радиоприемника, чтобы не тревожить Ди. Неро был ему за это благодарен.

Пускай парень и был демоном всего на четверть своей природы, ему передались многие преимущества адской крови, а среди них — хорошее сопротивление любым ядам, в том числе излюбленному многими спирту. Именно поэтому подросток даже после полдюжины бутылок виски не опьянел в достаточной степени, чтобы забыть хоть минуту прошедшего вечера.

Он помнил многие вещи. И скупые на подробности истории о детстве близнецов (особенно ему понравились те истории, где отец маркером подписывал все свои вещи, а иногда даже и брата, или как отец сильно разозлился на брата и притворился им, чтобы заработать для Данте наказания, но его разоблачили и наказали куда строже). И уже более обрывистые факты об Аде на уровне того, куда не стоит соваться, а где можно переждать регенерацию и с какими тварями нельзя связываться ни в коем случае. И неожиданное признание о том, что страшнее всего в плену было ни с кем не разговаривать, поскольку броня из демонической стали, в которую заточили Данте, поглощала любой звук, и он мог кричать, срывая неубиваемые связки, но его так никто никогда не услышал — и Вергилий тоже… даже Вергилий. Неро тогда стало жалко расклеившегося, едва сдерживающего слёзы мужчины, но ничего лучше прямого вопроса о том, чем он может ему помочь, не придумал. А чересчур пьяный дядя и не подумал как-то юлить или скрываться, честно потребовав: « _Просто люби меня_ », — а потом уже тихо прошептал себе под нос: « _Я всегда хотел, чтобы меня любили как его или даже больше_ ».

__Неро тогда не понял, про кого шла речь (да и сейчас не был до конца уверен в своей догадке), однако это не помешало ему со всем энтузиазмом обнять Ди, но от неуклюжести действия они оба упали в ванну (где почему-то решили допить последнюю бутылку спиртного) и так и заснули в обнимку. Сейчас юноша анализировал тот момент и думал, что не могло это быть притворством. Скорее, наоборот — за напускной дерзкой крутостью скрывается очень одинокий и жаждущий любого внимания человек. И Неро правда хочет подарить своё внимание, только чтобы он больше не был одинок._ _

__Чтобы они оба больше не были одиноки._ _

__Поездка проходила без приключений, автомобилей почти не встречалось на пути, потому можно было спокойно придерживаться собственного ритма езды. Ведущий на местной радиостанции вещал о скором открытии нового торгового центра, пока его голос не исказился помехами — такое часто бывает, когда слишком далеко отъезжаешь от «цивилизации». Водитель немного недовольно покрутил сначала по ошибке переключатель громкости, а затем уже и частот, но треклятые помехи стали только громче, совсем заглушив располагающий к себе дикторский голос._ _

__Противные звуки и тихое возмущенное бормотание Моррисона вырвали парня из задумчивости. Он потёр ладонью глаза и хотел уже было посмотреть, что случилось с магнитолой автомобиля, однако его взор привлёк стремительно приближающийся темный силуэт. Отреагировал Неро быстро, как и полагается не-человеку: он схватил левой рукой Алую Королеву, а правой открыл дверцу автомобиля, крикнув очень удивлённому такому порыву агенту:_ _

__— Уезжайте, скорее! Я догоню! — и подросток на полном ходу выпрыгнул из автомобиля навстречу крылатому бесу._ _

__Демон оказался просто ничтожным — таких в Аду едят сотнями как закуску — и был намного слабее как вчерашних арахнидов, так и недавних многоножек, не говоря уже о других представителях демонической фауны. Расправиться с таким в обычной обстановке для Неро ничего не стоило, однако… Был один факт, который мешал пустячной победе: бес летал (где-то в метрах десяти от земли), Неро — нет. И, как на зло, остановились они в совершенно пустом поле, где вплоть до самого горизонта не виделось ни одного дерева. И сам демон спускаться вниз совершенно не желал, плюясь какой-то ядрёной жижей, разъедающей асфальт прямо до земли. Так что Неро, не продумавшему заранее эту маленькую деталь, оставалось разве что пытаться приманить противного летягу:_ _

__— Ну, сукин сын! Иди сюда!!! Попробуй кровь ебучего Спарды на вкус! Цып-цып-цып! — после каждой фразы парень злился ещё сильнее, ведь ни одна из них не заставила тварь спуститься хоть на дюйм (даже плеваться интенсивнее не начала). — Сраная общипанная курица…_ _

__Чувствовал себя подросток крайне растерянно и глупо, успев уже покорить себя за то, что сказал Моррисону уезжать: автомобиль мог бы стать неплохим трамплином для прыжка к демону… Да ему сейчас и камень сгодился бы, чтобы достать этого разрушающего самооценку адское отродье, но поблизости лишь трава…_ _

__— Достань револьвер! — донёсся до него крик Ди, который тут же согнулся пополам и глубоко задышал, мучаясь одышкой._ _

__Само собой разумеется, Неро далеко не сразу последовал дельному совету: сначала он удивлённо посмотрел на прибежавшего дядю и машину со всё так же открытой дверью в сотни метрах у него за спиной, недоумённо похлопал себя по карманам и наконец вспомнил, где находится одолженное оружие, тут же выхватывая его и прицеливаясь в тварь. Первый выстрел вылетел в никуда и напугал демона, который теперь заметался быстрее и изворотливее (однако по каким-то своим демоническим причинам улетать не стал), а плеваться чаще и с тем менее прицельно._ _

__Неро и сам засуетился, осознав свою ошибку, и слишком напряжённо стал водить пушкой вслед за целью, пока не почувствовал руку на своём плече. Ди, прошмыгнувший мимо всех ям, говорил тихо, вкрадчиво и направлял легко, ненавязчиво, но не давая ни малейшей возможности не подчиниться:_ _

__— Расслабь плечи, — он опустил свои тонкие и длинные пальцы на надплечья, быстро перебираясь к плечам. — Выпрями спину, — легонько надавил ладонью на позвоночник между лопаток. — А ноги нужно поставить вот так, — мужчина без стеснения схватил парня за бёдра, чтобы протолкнуть к правильной стойке. — Молодец, малой, теперь целься не прямо в демона, а предвидь траекторию, прикинь примерную скорость и стреляй на опережение. Только не спеши…_ _

__Парень, не подумав о том, что со спины его лица не видно, уверенно кивнул и прислушался к совету, отслеживая добычу. В подсказанной позе на самом деле было легче сосредоточиться, и в этот раз охотник не промахнулся — выстрел угодил жертве точно в грудь, патрон внутри взорвался, и зеленоватые ошмётки органов градом повалились вниз. Неро одним размашистым движением собрал лезвием все летевшие на них потроха и смахнул в сторону._ _

__— Хорошая работа, малой, — мужчина улыбнулся и потянулся рукой к голове, чтобы поправить шляпу, но не обнаружил там искомого головного убора и нахмурился, озираясь по сторонам в её поисках. — Ты не?.. — тут его взгляд застыл на одной точке в небе, а руки сами потянулись к кобуре._ _

__Юный охотник развернулся, чтобы проследить за взглядом дяди, и увидел другие стремительно приближающиеся фигуры. Их было около десятка — совсем немного, однако даже один из них способен растворить человеческое тело своей кислотой, потому Ди угрожала опасность._ _

__— Прилетели мстить за дружка? — косо усмехнулся парень, вырываясь им навстречу и вставая преградой между демонами и хрупкими людьми. Он же хотел защищать людей, так?_ _

__Пока Неро безжалостно разбирался с демонами (наловчившись использовать и холодное, и огнестрельное оружие одновременно), Ди махнул на парня рукой и принялся сосредоточенно искать свою шляпу. Он внимательно осматривал все проделанные воронки и придорожные кусты, дошел до машины, чтобы проверить её (Моррисон спросил, всё ли в порядке), а потом развернулся и пошел по направлению ветра, то есть в самый эпицентр битвы. Сама шляпа, вылетевшая вслед за Неро, нашлась неподалёку от него же, удивительно целая среди растворённой дороги — только один из краёв был немного прожжён. Стрелок, обрадовавшись, отряхнул пыль с головного убора и уже хотел было надеть его обратно, как вдруг вымазанные едкой кислотой останки убитого секундой раньше демона прожгли материал изделия насквозь в нескольких местах. Этот демон, кстати, оказался последним, поэтому Неро тут же обернулся посмотреть, не пострадал ли человек в его заварушке, но увидев, как тот сжимает своими дрожащими пальцами края напрочь испорченной шляпы, зажмурился и скривился, ожидая криков._ _

__Но вместо криков мужчина в последний раз встряхнул шляпу, не глядя бросил её через плечо и преувеличенно бодро сказал:_ _

__— Ну, будем считать, это твой долг, который я простил в честь дня рождения! — он подошёл прямо к парню, щёлкнул ему по носу и после бодро направился к машине._ _

__— Что? — недоумённо приподнял бровь Неро, развернувшись, чтобы продолжить наблюдать за Ди. — Мой день рождения не сегодня и даже не в этом месяце._ _

__— Но он когда-то был, и я его пропустил, — Ди помахал рукой вылезшему из машины агенту и поманил охотника за собой._ _

__Неро усмехнулся, видя, как неуклюже лавирует между рытвинами его дядя, и стал убирать оружие по местам. С Алой Королевой проблем не возникло — она легла в ножны, как и должна была, только вот непривычная тяжесть никак не вязалась в мыслях. Тогда парень посмотрел на свою правую руку, увидел в ней револьвер, и его осенило. Он побежал вслед за дядей, крича:_ _

__— Постой, Ди! Я забыл тебе отдать его вчера! — Ди и правда обернулся, рассматривая сначала подростка, а потом уже оружие в его руках._ _

__— Хех, — он снова усмехнулся, прикидывая, насколько хорошо смотрелся парень с этой деткой в руке. — Забирай себе. Тоже в честь дня рождения!_ _

__— Опять? Что-то многовато для одного дня, не думаешь? — парень весело улыбнулся, убирая и подаренный огнестрел на теперь уже на законное место._ _

__— Ну, я же пропустил не один твой день рождения, да? — они шли достаточно близко, чтобы Ди мог толкнуть локтём подростка в бок._ _

__— Тогда, может, ещё покажешь как-нибудь мастер-класс?_ _

__— Обязательно._ _

__Моррисон, выкуривая сигарету, смотрел на этих двоих и думал, почему они, столь разные, так хорошо поладили друг с другом. Этот Ди, как посчитал он, был весьма скрытным типом, но тем не менее очень легко и непринуждённо вел себя только с Неро… А ещё вся эта схожесть с Вергилием: закрытая одежда, стильная укладка, те же, просто более быстрые, даже нервные жесты, а ещё это стремление оберегать Неро… Было что-то в этом парне, что подстрекало разгадать его тайну, но Моррисон уже привык игнорировать навязанные порывы, когда дело касалось чего-то бесовского. Это дело точно касалось чего-то бесовского._ _

__Поэтому агент, перекинувшись лишь парой фраз с охотниками, снова сел за руль и поехал дальше, будто ни в чём не бывало._ _


	12. Любопытство, чревоугодие, ужас

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все хотят кушать.

Странные мысли, перераставшие в навязчивые идеи, иногда посещали светлую голову Неро и почти всегда сулили проблемы для Вергилия. Например, в далёком детстве мальчишка задумался, можно ли потушить пламя огненных демонов. Он попытался закидать связанных с огненным элементом бесов песком и искупать в озере — отец, застав его за этим занятием, едва не раскрошил сжатое в руках оружие от переизбытка эмоций.

Сейчас же, сидя на кухне за просмотром какого-то глупого, но чертовски завораживающего шоу и постоянно отвлекаясь на чавканье чипсами Ди, который и позвал смотреть эту программу, Неро задумался о том, что Ди постоянно что-то ест. И правда: мужчина почти всё свободное ото сна время, в перерыве между завтраком и ужином (завтрак Ди начинался намного позже обеда Неро и Вергилия) ел всякую дрянь вроде печенья или снеков, реже заказывал себе пиццу, а в особое печально-радостное настроение лакомился мороженым — впрочем, такое настроение наступало день через день. И останавливался он только в одном случае: если еда заканчивалась. А странным было то, что на самом Ди это никак не сказывалось, и смутная тревога подсказывала юноше, что дело вовсе не в быстром метаболизме. В их семье никогда не бывает всё так просто.

Интересно, сколько он вообще способен съесть?

— Будешь зефирки? — как бы невзначай предложил дяде парень. Тот энергично закивал и сказал, что такие глупые вопросы у него даже спрашивать не нужно.

Зефир не простоял и трёх минут, а ему на смену уже последовали попкорн, арахис, хлопья с молоком, тосты с клубничным джемом… Ди, увлечённый сомнительными комментариями ведущего, поглощал предложенные продукты без промедления и, кажется, не был намерен останавливаться. Как и экспериментатор.

Вергилий пришёл на кухню заварить себе чаю как раз в тот момент, когда сын взбивал омлет, одновременно с тем обжаривая грибы на сковородке, а брат уплетал за обе щёки вчерашние холодные спагетти. Полудемон удивлённо вздёрнул брови, однако ничего не сказал по поводу увиденного, а просто заварил любимый чай и сел напротив Ди, наблюдая за дальнейшим развитием событий. Вскоре к нему подсел парень и шёпотом объяснил цель своего эксперимента, на что охотник дал добро, поскольку в его душе назрел тот же интерес.

Спустя три часа с начала опыта пришлось звонить в доставку пиццы, поскольку в доме закончилась вся еда, кроме банки консервированных оливок, которые Ди не стал бы есть под страхом пыток, смерти, геноцида производителей мороженого (тут, на самом деле, он бы даже подумал). Сам мужчина дураком не был и давно смекнул, что делает малой, правда, не понял зачем. Но спрашивать не решился: он вообще чувствовал трепет, ощущая столь пристальное внимание к себе от единственных в мире родственников, и боялся всё разрушить лишним движением или словом. Давно он не проводил так весь вечер в компании самых близких людей, которые заботливо (пускай, и явно корыстно) пытались накормить его досыта. Давно он не сидел напротив Вергилия и, будь он проклят, спокойно говорил о разных вещах: о демонах, о поэзии, о мечах, о современных и старых программах. Давно он не чувствовал себя на своём месте. И «давно» приравнивалось к «никогда» в его случае. И рушить это всё? Нет — увольте.

Ему слишком нравилось отвечать на вопросы ребёнка о различных обитателях Ада и чем они отличались от демонов, посещавших Землю. В груди расплывался позабытый трепет, когда он замечал, как сморщился старший брат, потому что он умышленно обозвал его любимого Блэйка Шекспиром. Он, с присущей любовью к глупым, ничего не значащим для серьёзных людей вещам, делился своими впечатлениями о новых телепередачах и сетовал на то, что из них пропала некая душевность старых шоу, а Неро подсказал, что это теперь называется «ламповостью». Он был слишком счастлив в этот безбожно короткий, но такой восхитительно продолжительный отрезок своей новой ускользающей жизни.

Одну пиццу заказали как раз с маслинами, чтобы смогли подкрепиться сами охотники, ведь им-то еды на ужин уже не осталось. Остальные пять предназначались Ди, тем не менее, он не доел последнюю, оставив кусочек со словами:

— Спасибо, мне достаточно, — он улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза, чтобы в них нельзя было рассмотреть ложь. После чего мужчина пожелал им спокойной ночи и поднялся к себе в комнату.

Неро, невероятно гордый за себя, тут же победно подпрыгнул и энергично замахал кулаками, выражая всю радость от того, что его затея удалась и он добился своего. Вергилий, смотря на это, хмурился. Будучи более проницательным, он понял, что брат надурил их своей сытостью, но причин такого поступка найти не смог, потому отбросил эти мысли и поздравил сына с фальшивым достижением (всё же он был поражен упорством, с которым парень достигал своей, пускай глупой и несуразной, цели).

А Ди, заперевшись у себя в комнате, всё ещё ощущал манящий аромат пищи и изнывал от сжигающего его изнутри голода. Он сам не понимал, почему абсолютно всегда чувствует эту потребность набить желудок хоть чем-то — пускай даже опилками, ватой и цементом. Ведь раньше он, вернее Данте, не чувствовал голода совсем. Полудемон всегда хотел есть и ел лишь потому, что ему нравился вкус пищи, а не потому, что удовлетворял простейшую потребность. За исключением одного обстоятельства… Голод одолевал его только после того, как Данте получал ранения и регенерировал их. И даже тогда он не ел столько…

Нет, это чувство… оно было похоже на то, когда доспехи Нело Анжело вытягивали из него силу, чтобы потом ту же силу, преломлённую, _осквернённую_ , но приумноженную, вернуть. Это ощущение постоянного опустошения…

От предположения, пришедшего в голову, стрелок трусливо поёжился, обнял себя за ноги и уткнулся носом в колени. Синяк на скуле начал желтеть.

Отвратительно влажный чавкающий звук вперемешку с хрустом костей и хлюпаньем ещё не свернувшейся крови раздавался на всю округу — какой-то стае мелких псов не посчастливилось угодить прямо в когти этому монстру. За ничтожную неделю с момента своего появления безымянный демон успел растормошить преисподнюю и вселить ужас в нечестивые сердца мелких бесов не столько своим видом, сколько душераздирающими воплями жертв. А в Аду, стоит сказать, вопят много, часто и весьма разнообразно.

Беда в том, что почти никто не знал, как он выглядит — некому было поведать такие подробности, и посему, видя перед собой маленького — всего лишь с человеческий рост — низшего демона с ветвистыми рогами, связать такого малыша с ужасным монстром заблаговременно не получалось. Неизвестный гость с бардовой от чужой запёкшейся крови чешуёй пользовался этим и нападал неожиданно, резко вспарывая ненавистным тварям животы и вгрызаясь в прогнившую плоть голодными ртами.

И только умудрённые опытом треклятого непрерывного выживания в Аду демоны издали могли распознать опасного хищника в наигранно ленивой походке, в отточенных движениях острых, как лезвие мечей, когтях, в леденящем кровь клацанье мощных челюстей, в горящем ненавистью и ненасытным голодом взгляде.

Сожрав свою добычу до последнего кусочка, безымянный голодно облизнулся всеми своими пастями, имевшими языки, и принюхался — нос у него, в отличие от других органов чувств, был один, но и того было достаточно, чтобы взять след очередной жертвы. Он по-звериному опустился на четвереньки, пригнулся грудью к земле и, оттолкнувшись ногами от серой почвы, длинным прыжком достиг вершины утёса, помогая себе зацепиться за него мощным хвостом. Следующий аналогичный прыжок на следующий утёс и так несколько десятков раз — в преисподней всегда был напряг с разнообразием ландшафта, — пока на горизонте у подножия горного хребта не показалась примеченная цель. Тогда демон нарочно слишком громко свалился на бесцветную траву, издав будто бы болезненный хрип. Десятки его пастей, неровно разбросанных по телу с необъяснимой хаотичностью, жалобно взвыли, точно привлекая внимание.

Уловка принесла свой результат: совсем скоро очередное демоническое отродье с приглушённым инстинктом самосохранения подошло достаточно близко, чтобы пятившийся доселе безымянный резво подорвался и ловким выпадом распорол брюхо зазевавшемуся гаду. Кровавые ошмётки кишок тут же вывалились из него, обильно пачкая охотника свежей кровью, но безымянному некогда было отвлекаться на такие мелочи. Следом он одним прыжком догнал его самку и схватил за заднюю лапу. Испуганная сучка попыталась пнуть напавшего пяткой в грудь и угодила прямо в самую огромную, растянувшуюся по диагонали пасть. Острые, точно лезвия из дьявольской стали, зубы сомкнулись, и демонесса взревела от боли. Монстр одним ударом сломал ей позвоночник и обернулся к оцепеневшим от ужаса щенкам. Вой опять разрезал округу. Существо в обличии демона продолжило свою трапезу. Мерзкое чавканье, хруст черепов, плеск крови наполнили опустевшее пространство. Бесы сжались в своих норах. Кроме одного — властителя этих пустынных скалистых земель.

Так вышло, что добыча привела его ко входу в огромную пещеру — к логову голиафоподобного демона. Исполинский бес, недовольный нарушением спокойствия, вышел наружу и проревел:

— **Кто посмел нарушить мой сон?!** — от крика верхушка скалы потрескалась; вниз посыпались мелкие булыжники.

Великан огляделся вокруг и, заметив замершую на четвереньках, ничтожную по сравнению с ним крошку, устремился навстречу:

— **Ты! Как смеешь ты, ничтожный выродок, тревожить самого!..** — договорить ему не позволили: безымянный набросился прямо на грудь, вгрызаясь в теплую плоть всеми своими ртами.

Голиаф заревел пуще прежнего и ударил себя по груди, пытаясь убить наглую мелкую мошку. Только демон увернулся быстрее и вцепился когтями в огромную лапу, вырывая полный ярости крик. Великан злобно оскалился, затряс руками — стремясь спихнуть ублюдка, а тот и сам спрыгнул в подходящий момент и удачно приземлился на выступ скалы.

— **Ты, ты!!!** — неистовствовал верзила. — **Ты за это поплатишься!** — согнулся, прижал кулаки к груди, вытянул рогатую голову вперёд и побежал прямо на обидчика.

Безымянный расхохотался, и множество ртов вторило за ним, сотрясая каньон своим рокотом. Ему ничего не стоило отпрыгнуть от врезавшегося в камень большого парня и забраться на его шею, раздирая жёсткое мясо спины на отдельные волокна. Великан заорал не своим, разрывающим перепонки голосом; он пробовал выбраться, но закрученные бараньи рога надёжно застряли в скале. Ему только и оставалось, что пытаться прихлопнуть руками монстра на своей спине, но тот был слишком верткий… и нетерпеливый: тут же вырвал из плеч отвлекающие конечности.

Голиаф рыдал от боли и требовал пощады. Но, услышав этот тихий, рычащий голос монстра, отбросил всякую надежду и взвыл в последний раз. Из оставшихся сил он одним рывком вырвался из каменного плена, разрушив гору пополам, и упал наземь; острый осколок рассек напряжённое бедро отскочившего демона, но на месте раны тут же появилась новая пасть с рядами неровных зазубренных зубов. Ими безымянный с удовольствием вгрызся в упитанную тушу поверженного Голиафа.

Ад никогда не был тихим и спокойным местечком: то тут, то там постоянно раздавались голодный вой, скрежет металла или рёв сражения. Но сейчас демонический мир будто бы замер от ужаса, вслушиваясь в протяжное хлюпанье пожираемой плоти. А потом его обитатели в ужасе бросились как можно дальше, не разбирая дороги, топча друг друга. Это была очередная ошибка — пробуждать в звере, внешне похожем на демона, охотничий азарт.


	13. Встреча старых коллег

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не совсем корректно называть их "коллегами", однако у них определённо был один босс.

Они оба не были готовы к этой встрече. Он попросту не вспоминал про неё ещё ни разу за свою недолгую жизнь, а она даже не подозревала о его существовании. Однако стоило пересечься их взглядам, Триш одолели нарастающие чувства ностальгии, тревоги и собственной вины перед незнакомцем.

Он был достаточно высоким (хотя заметно ниже Неро, стоявшего рядом) и визуально хрупким для человека (и подкладки чёрного плаща вовсе не скрывали болезненной худобы мужчины). Его лицо демонесса видела абсолютно точно впервые, ведь такие острые черты лица, горделивый подбородок, большой нос и густые чёрные брови невозможно было бы забыть — слишком колоритная внешность. Но эти глаза… пускай непривычно тёмные, но переполненные столь знакомой тяжёлой печалью и просто непреодолимой усталостью… Такие глаза она видела лишь однажды, и никогда их не забудет.

И потому чёрные одежды, закрывающие каждый миллиметр кожи, на секунду превратились в такие же чёрные стальные доспехи, и женщина заворожённо, затаив дыхание, прошептала:

— Нело…

От звука произнесённого давно утраченного имени мужчина вздрогнул и едва ли не попятился назад от осознания, что даже в таком виде его смогла узнать эта… бывшая коллега. Ему одновременно захотелось и убежать как можно дальше, и изрешетить своими детками это порождение Мундуса, которое какого-то дьявола оказалось в агентстве его брата, хотя должно быть погребено под обломками замка своего господина.

— Привет, Триш! — дружелюбно отозвался Неро, коему в испуганном шепоте послышалось собственное имя, чем частично разрушил гнетущую атмосферу и полностью вывел даму из оцепенения.

Триш будто бы очнулась от наваждения и кокетливо помахала рукой с лукавой улыбкой на устах, отчего юноша зардел. Смущать мальчишку было одной из её любимых забав ещё с тех давних пор, когда они с Вергилием работали вместе и даже пытались построить что-то, что у них всё равно не получилось. Ведь Вергилий видел в ней совершенно другую женщину, по которой безмерно скучал. Но нельзя было обвинить его в эгоизме, потому как сама Триш видела в нём другого мужчину, перед которым испытывала ни с чем не сравнимый груз вины. Так что решение разойтись было самым логичным завершением этого гнусного обмана. Но Вергилиев отпрыск был настолько хорошим и светлым ребёнком, который, хоть и не стал для неё сыном, младшим братом или просто воспитанником, навсегда остался милым мальчиком, которого хотелось защищать и дразнить время от времени. И кстати о защите, почему он вернулся домой так поздно в компании какого-то сомнительного типа?

— И где ты гулял, малыш? — прозвучала игривая насмешка, в которую, как конфета в фантик, было завёрнуто беспокойство.

Демонесса направилась к парню в своей привычной фривольной манере, виляя бёдрами и чуть покачивая руками в такт. И настороженно прищурилась, заметив, как мужчина быстро положил свои руки на рукояти парных М1911, едва заметно сбавила скорость. Не то чтобы эти «пукалки» могли бы доставить ей какие-то неудобства, однако, как правило, в умелых руках оружие творит чудеса.

— Со стрельбища! Просто мы с Ди… — весело выпалил пацан, идя навстречу знакомой и уже готовясь выпалить всё как на духу, как неожиданно между ними встал только что названный Ди.

Для незнакомого с ним человека он выглядел совершенно спокойным и даже расслабленным, однако Неро заметил, насколько непривычно были напряжены мышцы спины под плотной тканью плаща. Мужчина стоял наизготове, намеренный в любой момент достать пушки и открыть огонь на поражение, чтобы остановить сучку, выглядящую как его мать. Почему — парень не мог понять.

— Малой, — озлобленно прошипел стрелок, немного повернув голову назад, но не глядя на собеседника (не отрывал взгляда от демонессы), — держись подальше от больших демонических тёть и никогда не раскрывай им лишнего! — к концу предложения мужчина не сдержавшись перешёл на повышенный тон.

Триш сделала ещё шаг в сторону парней, и человек всё же нацелил на неё два идентичных дула прямо промеж глаз. Женщина на это лишь усмехнулась и, пряча иррациональную нервозность, поправила причёску левой рукой. Она уже была готова высказаться, но её опередил юный охотник, резким движением потянувший дядю за локоть назад:

— Ди, прекрати, она своя! — видя, что слова вовсе не помогли вразумить мужчину, он продолжил вразумлять: — Да, она демонесса, но она тоже охотница. Па-… Отец даже с ней работал! — когда и это не помогло, Неро вспылил и силой повернул к себе брюнета. — Да что на тебя, чёрт возьми, нашло?! Остынь, старик!

Но Ди вовсе не остыл, наоборот: разозлился ещё сильнее, прожигая взглядом новое отверстие в парне. На месте правого глаза — того, что эта демонесса может с радостью вырвать или ещё чего.

— Эту… — мужчина совсем бестактно тыкнул Эбони прямо в грудь подошедшей к ним дамы, не находя цензурных слов для её описания, — её создал Мундус, чтобы… — он запнулся, скривился, сплюнул несуществующую слюну на пол (за реальную слюну его бы убил брат), но всё же продолжил: — заманить и убить Вергилия! И ты ей доверяешь?

Снова Триш открыла рот, чтобы высказаться по поводу таких громогласных и потерявших актуальность обвинений, однако её снова же прервали. Но на этот раз это был только что вошедший, но уже недовольный от увиденной картины легендарный охотник на демонов. Он, скрестив руки на груди и бросив хмурый, предупреждающий взгляд на брата, сказал:

— Да, мы ей доверяем, — как отрезал (Ди от его строгого голоса вздрогнул). — И это я её позвал. Так что живо убери своё оружие — в моём доме не принято угрожать званым гостям.

— Ага, как же, — безрадостно прошептал себе под нос стрелок (припоминая своё пробуждение и немую, просто оглушительно орущую угрозу от Вергилия) и очень медленно уложил своих девочек на место, не отводя подозрительного взгляда от «гостьи». — Я — Ди, — сказал он, будто выплюнул.

Озадаченная настолько резким негативным отношением к себе, охотница тем не менее не испытывала ни капли раздражения к представившемуся человеку. Было в нём что-то такое, что не позволяло ей на него взъесться. Или это что-то было в ней самой?

— Триш, — она почти мило и почти не натянуто улыбнулась в ответ, отмечая, насколько сузились зрачки мужчины.

Обменявшись любезностями, они разошлись в разные стороны: Ди развалился на диване, закидывая скрещенные ноги на высокую спинку, а Триш подошла к рабочему столу Вергилия и под его недовольный взгляд облокотилась на столешницу (странно, что наглой выходке брюнета он не уделил того же — должного — внимания). Сам хозяин конторы вышел в центр комнаты, одним движением руки спихнул грязные ботинки со своего дивана и прислонился пятой точкой к его подлокотнику, смерив взглядом всех присутствующих. Особенный, тёплый взгляд он подарил сыну и позволил себе едва заметно улыбнуться.

— Я пришёл сказать, что у нас есть работа на сегодняшнюю и пару ближайших ночей, возможно, на более продолжительный срок. Не для тебя, Неро, — тут же уточнил мужчина, подросток нахмурил брови. — Дело достаточно деликатное — это не задание по уничтожению гнезда, — юноша обиженно насупился, а родитель, осознав, что сказал лишнего, попытался оправдаться. — Я не это имел в виду…

— Неважно, — чересчур резко ответил парень, скрестив руки на груди. — Лучше расскажи, что за задание. Мне же можно знать? — сказал он таким типичным наглым подростковым тоном, в котором читался неприкрытый вызов.

Вергилий понимал, что ребёнок уже загорелся обидой, и необходимость что-то быстро с этим сделать выбивала из колеи. Вообще-то спонтанные решения — это не его конёк, мужчина больше любил планировать все свои действия наперёд. Именно поэтому он проигнорировал выпад в свой адрес (разберётся с этим, как только появится план) и продолжил речь:

— Конечно… — его голос звучал слишком… удивлённо (скорее он даже сказал это сам себе), поэтому мужчина взял себя в руки и заговорил более сухо. — Уже месяц в городе каждую ночь в разных клубах пропадают сотрудники. Обычно это очень привлекательные девушки и мужчины, — он красноречиво посмотрел на Триш, что сразу поняла намёк, но ничем не выдала недовольства от его задумки. — А недавно полицейские обнаружили в заброшенном доме свалку трупов, у которых была срезана кожа.

Ненадолго в холле агентства повисла тишина. «Благодаря» специфике своей профессии всем присутствующим доводилось видеть очень даже неприятные вещи, причём как в исполнении демонов, так и людей. Однако такое… Обычно низшие демоны, не обладающие хоть сколько-то внушительным интеллектом, действовали куда более грубо и уж точно не стали бы просто так срезать с людей кожу, не вкусив при этом сочного мяса. Такое могло произойти в одном случае — им отдал подобный приказ повелитель…

— Это сделали демоны? — хмуро предположила дама.

— Или маньяк, — в свою очередь добавил стрелок, почесав подбородок. — Или сектанты? — накинул он ещё вариант.

— Как будто _ты_ не знаешь, что некоторым демонам слишком сложно принимать человеческий облик без посторонних ухищрений, — заметил старший сын Спарды. — Но, признаюсь, есть весомые доказательства тому, что это дело рук демонов.

— Дай угадаю: мертвецов видели после пропажи? — быстро предположил стрелок и оказался полностью прав.

— Да, нескольких пропавших засекли камеры видеонаблюдения, а одну девушку даже заметила на улице подруга, только пропавшая её не узнала и поспешно скрылась.

Пускай ситуация ничуть не подходила, Ди довольно улыбнулся, обрадовавшийся своей правоте. А ещё тому, что на этот раз ему придётся иметь дело не с психованным грабителем, не с психованным малолеткой-неформалом, а с настоящими демонами, которые общаются на понятном и привычном за восемнадцать лет адских скитаний языке силы и инстинктов.

— И почему я не могу вам помочь в этой миссии? — беспардонно влез в разговор братьев младший родственник.

— Потому что это работа под прикрытием? — снова вклинилась в разговор демонесса. — Клубы — я так подозреваю — ночные, а ты у нас ещё слишком маленький, чтобы вертеться в злачных местах.

— Да, малой, тебе в такое время уже пора спать, — насмешливо поддакнул человек.

— Неро, ты ещё несовершеннолетний, так что с этим могут возникнуть проблемы, — подытожил отец приговор.

Все три пары глаз тут же уставились на подростка (Ди даже удосужился для этого подняться и сесть), отчего тот сжался и насупился. Понимать-то он понимал, что да, такие места не для него, но очень сильно уязвляло то, что его сразу же скинули со счетов.

— Ой, да больно мне оно надо! — он пытался сказать это с присущей ему дерзостью, за которой всё равно чувствовалась обида. — Я лучше… лучше сериалов посмотрю… или… игры. У меня найдутся дела поинтересней расчленёнки красивых девушек, — юный охотник обошёл отца по дуге и небрежно плюхнулся на заблаговременно освобождённую стрелком половину дивана, после чего в подтверждение своих слов достал смартфон из кармана и начал листать обновлённую ленту социальных сетей.

Вергилий закатил глаза, тем не менее проигнорировав поток лишнего словоблудия своего сына. Всё же сейчас нужно было обсудить дело, а Неро уже не маленький и как-нибудь сам разберётся со своей надуманной проблемой.

— И парней, — важно заметил Ди, но его вообще все решили дружно проигнорировать, так что тот, более не заинтересованный, улегся обратно — к племяннику на колени — и тоже уставился в светящийся экран (похоже, его совсем перестало волновать нахождение демонической куклы рядом — смирился). Парень вздрогнул от неожиданности и настороженно оглянулся на отца, однако тому, казалось, была безразлична такая близость.

Прокашлявшись, Вергилий объявил:

— Работа не сложная, но щепетильная. Поэтому следует начать как можно раньше. Уже сегодня. Возражения? — он лишь мимолётно скользнул взглядом по старой напарнице и уставился на брата, уже предвкушая волну протеста.

Но мужчина лишь поднял на него в ответ свой усталый взгляд с немым вопросом: «Чего тебе ещё? Встаю!» и неохотно, чересчур медленно, будто всеми силами пытаясь не развалиться на части от этого действия, поднялся в сидячее положение. А потом с не меньшими усилиями поднялся на ноги, устало спрашивая:

— Пошли? — Ди стряхнул со своих колен несуществующую пыль, поднял шляпу, что кинул на кресло и забыл ещё до тренировки, стряхнул пыль ещё и с неё, а после надел на голову.

— Триш? — перевёл старший взгляд на охотницу, которая сама внимательным взглядом подмечала детали нерешённого пазла. Но стоило ли ей вообще решать его и впутываться в дела Вергилия?

Решение лежало где-то на поверхности, и кажется, она его уже знала, только не могла до конца увидеть всю картину. Человек, которому Вергилий настолько доверяет, что позволяет таскаться с единственным сыном? Человек, с которым _хочет_ , а не _вынужден_ работать? Человек, на которого ему не всё равно? Женщина точно знала про полудемона одно: при всей своей благородной миссии по защите человечества, сама судьба этого человечества, как и отдельных его представителей, охотника мало волнует. Это просто его долг, перешедший от отца к первенцу — наследнику. Можно было даже сказать, что её товарища больше волновали демоны, которых нужно уничтожать. И то не слишком-то явно.

Вот и сейчас весь его возбуждённый интерес от необычного задания сводился к тихому постукиванию указательным пальцем по ножнам верной Ямато. Нервный жест очень спокойного не-человека.

Триш выпрямилась и одним движением руки — будто снова поправляя причёску — сменила облик со своего привычного на тот, что совсем недавно использовала на секретной миссии в Фортуне (на придумывание чего-то нового не было ни времени, ни желания). И да, эти приготовления стали куда эффектней и быстрее усталого кряхтения стрелка. Подмигнув заалевшему до кончиков волос парня, она сказала:

— Да, я тоже готова, — и они отправились на это задание втроём, провожаемые недовольным взглядом Неро.


	14. Сладкий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тут несовершеннолетний видит то, что ему нельзя видеть.

Неро проявлял ангельское терпение, когда каждую ночь провожал взглядом отца и дядю на их новую, уже будто бы не временную подработку, при том послушно оставаясь дома, играя в приставку, читая комиксы, уча уроки и переписываясь с Нико. Та после крайне сомнительных каникул с отцом загорелась множеством идей конструирования оружия, способного поразить демонов (и отправляла чертежи своих наработок «эксперту по убийству демонов»). Иными словами — Неро проводил время как в старые добрые времена: в одиночестве. На четвёртый день натренированная отцом выдержка дала трещину, и парень проследил за дядей до входа в злополучное заведение. И даже тогда он только проследил… проводил до входа в ночной клуб с яркой неоновой вывеской, у которой одна буква методично мигала раз в три секунды. Стоило хрупкому силуэту скрыться за дверью служебного прохода, парень сразу же поспешил домой, пряча замёрзшие руки в карманы старого выцветшего осеннего пальто — нехитрая маскировка, чтобы стрелок не заметил яркий плащ в темноте.

Так он провожал мужчину ещё пару дней. Хорошо было то, что дядя с отцом всегда выходили в разное время и шли своими путями, дабы не вызвать лишних подозрений. Хорошо, потому как Неро скорее всего не удалось бы скрыть своё присутствие от родителя, а вот Ди ни о чём не подозревал. Но так Неро хотел удостовериться в безопасности стрелка! Всё же он человек, а вечерние улицы таят в себе много опасностей, которые далеко не ограничиваются одним лишь демоническим фактором.

В этот вечер шёл просто мерзкий весенний дождик, недостаточно сильный, чтобы ради него брать зонт, но достаточно неприятный, чтобы его не замечать. И именно поэтому Неро, переборов нерешительность, зашёл внутрь, а вовсе не потому, что хотел посмотреть… на работу взрослых. А наблюдать за полуголыми девушками — и парнями — юноша точно не планировал! Вообще, он даже не знал, что это стриптиз-клуб, пока не увидел, как прямо напротив входа на длинном металлическом шесте вниз головой висела, обхватив его накачанными бёдрами, Глория (то есть Триш). Он замер прямо на входе, пока его не толкнул какой-то мимо проходящий мужчина и не пришлось отойти в сторону.

Выбежать на улицу прямо сейчас было бы очень глупо и — как думал подросток — привлекло бы лишнее внимание к его персоне. Так что он оглянулся, очень поспешно отводя взгляд от слишком неодетых людей, пытаясь тем не менее сориентироваться в незнакомом месте (было сложно из-за долбящей по ушам музыке и пестрящего освещения). Неро уже начало очень не нравится находиться в этом месте, и он корил себя за то, что вообще сунул сюда свой любопытный нос. Хотя всё было впереди.

Он, стараясь не поднимать взгляда выше пола, подошёл к барной стойке и спросил у бармена:

— А где у вас здесь?.. — охотник всё же соизволил поднять глаза на собеседника и не смог продолжить говорить — в горле мгновенно закончилась влага.

— Выход? — поинтересовался у него в ответ отец, протирая салфеткой стеклянный стакан.

Вергилий вроде бы даже не был раздосадован или удивлён появлением сына здесь — может, знал с самого начала, что так и выйдет, — просто спокойно продолжал с присущей педантичностью протирать инвентарь. Он был в строгом классическом костюме, который сгодился бы для изысканного званого ужина, а не для работы в захудалом непристойном заведении, и в так называемом котелке. Выглядел отец очень непривычно, но Неро не смог бы абстрагироваться и оценить, насколько привлекательно. Это же его отец!

Подросток сильно зажмурился, прогоняя неприятный морок — похоже, это Триш наложила какое-то своё заклинание, — помотал головой и прохрипел:

— Где здесь туалет… сэр? — тут юноша чуть ли не прокололся, назвав папу папой, однако вовремя опомнился. Выдавать себя неосторожным словом перед возможным демоном было решительно нельзя. Возможно, именно поэтому старший не погнал его домой.

— Первая арка слева, прямо по коридору и вторая дверь справа, — Вергилий поставил стакан на место под бар и тут же развернулся к подошедшей посетительнице.

Неро, не успевший даже поблагодарить «совершенно точно незнакомого бармена», двинулся по указанному маршруту. Однако он не успел добраться до арки, как его остановила прелестная на вид девушка, если не заострять внимания на том, что она была едва одета в слишком откровенное бикини. И чулки. Почему-то рваные (что за пренебрежение к одежде?). Таким нарядом она напоминала женского персонажа в корейских РПГ.

Девушка всего лишь выполняла свою работу — пыталась обворожить наивного паренька, который — как ей казалось — от одного взгляда на неё должен потеряться (и оставить как можно больше чаевых). Посему она не особо старалась: стрельнула накрашенными глазками, прижалась к нему распаренным бедром и выпалила парочку шаблонных комплиментов, — такой неискушённый мальчишка обязан был повестись.

Однако Неро не то, что не повёлся, наоборот, попытался не слишком грубо оттолкнуть от себя даму и уйти от навязчивого внимания. Впрочем, безуспешно: ей оказалось недостаточно молчаливого протеста (возможно, стояла острая нужда в деньгах). И юноша готов был высказать свою позицию совсем не деликатно, зато куда более конкретно и доходчиво. Он перехватил поднесённую к его плечу руку (крайне не любил, когда к нему липнут посторонние люди) и смерил девушку хмурым взглядом, отчего та вздрогнула, разглядев в нём что-то нехорошее. Охотник открыл рот, чтобы максимально вежливо — насколько позволила бы его раздражённость — попросить её найти себе другого клиента, но не успел вымолвить ни слова.

На плечо легла другая, хорошо знакомая ладонь, и Ди добродушно обратился к девушке:

— Солнышко, извини, но этот парень пришёл сегодня ради меня, — ладонь прошлась по плечу до локтя, нежно гладя, успокаивая и молча прося отпустить девушку, что Неро тут же и выполнил, оглядываясь за спину, на Ди. — Правда же? — мягко улыбнулся охотник под прикрытием, а парень согласно кивнул, не найдя слов на то, чтобы хоть что-то произнести вслух.

Девушка, закатив глаза, мигом ретировалась, даже не попрощавшись, но Неро этого не заметил, отвлечённый разглядыванием стрелка. Тот тоже был не особо одет, как и все официанты в этом баре (Неро уже проследил очевидную закономерность), хотя всё же у него с этим дела обстояли самую чуточку лучше. Первое, что бросилось в глаза: Ди тоже был в шляпе, в ковбойской шляпе. Запоздало подросток понял, что он в образе шерифа: в кожаной жилетке с узнаваемой шестиконечной звездой, с однотонной банданой на шее, в прикреплённых к ремню чапсах и ковбойских сапогах со шпорами, с традиционной кобурой и в одних трусах. Рассмотреть цвет «униформы» благодаря отвратительному, постоянно меняющемуся освещению не представлялось возможным. Тем не менее… вкупе с чёрными узорами тату смотрелось…

Неро прикрыл лицо руками и затрясся в беззвучном смехе. Ди шутливо толкнул его локтём острым, а потом сразу же приобнял за талию и, привстав на носочки, сказал:

— А ты как хотел? Нужно соответствовать, — и именно поэтому стрелок шептал это племяннику интимно на ухо, чтобы окружающие даже не подумали сомневаться в теме их общения.

— Ты как будто из пожара выскочил, забыв надеть штаны, — давясь от смеха, признался парень.

Да, он испортил бы всю конспирацию, если бы его не загораживал от остального зала Ди. А так даже было похоже на своеобразный флирт.

— И не говори, — мужчина взял и переложил ладонь себе на щёку, а потом вытянулся ещё сильнее, чтобы прошептать прямо на ухо подростку. — А что ты, собственно, здесь забыл?

Неро чуть не выпалил честное и бесконечно двусмысленное в данной ситуации «тебя». Потому просто фыркнул и отвел недовольный взгляд в сторону.

— Да уже просто прийти посмотреть нельзя, — юный охотник скрестил руки на груди.

— О, тогда я тебе помешал? — он игриво щелкнул племянника по носу.

— Иди ты, — беззлобно огрызнулся в ответ тот и надавил пальцами на грудь мужчины, чтобы шутливо оттолкнуть.

И сам слишком быстро отпрянул: ощутил жар обнажённой кожи и смутился. Было супер-неловко. Благо, Ди не заострил на этом внимания, и Неро был ему бесконечно благодарен.

— Ладно, поскакал я… работать. А ты не скучай, жеребёнок, — он нагло подмигнул и развернулся. — И не вляпайся в неприятности, а то я заревную, — и махнул на прощание.

Стрелок, едва заметно виляя бёдрами, пошёл куда-то по своим делам. Кажется, к бару.

В ответ ему только что-то нечленораздельно буркнули. В игре под названием «нет, не смей опускать взгляд ниже спины» Неро безоговорочно проиграл и теперь думал, не холодно ли Ди так ходить. Совершенно глупая мысль, за которую зацепился груженный эмоционально насыщенными событиями мозг. Так что парень решил в самом деле сходить освежиться в туалет.

Он быстро нашёл нужный коридор, но вошёл в уборную далеко не сразу же. Вначале осмотрелся: чуть дальше по коридору был поворот направо с указателем аварийного выхода, на противоположной стене висели какой-то непристойный плакат и огнетушитель, рядом — запертая дверь. Сам туалет оказался, на удивление, неплох: ни ржавых труб, ни изгаженных полов, ни сломанных дверец кабинок (из самой последней, некстати, раздавались характерные хлюпающие звуки).

Игнорируя любые внешние раздражители, юноша включил холодную воду и поначалу просто умылся, но после вовсе опустил голову под кран, моча волосы и шею (одна противная капля даже затекла под ворот, отчего он передёрнул плечами). Стало немного легче, будто бы вместе с водой в слив утекли все лишние мысли и переживания. Правда, ужасно несдержанный мужчина стал излишне раздражать, и Неро спешно покинул уборную, на ходу вытирая лицо о футболку, и сбил вставшего у двери человека.

— Блять, извините! — обеспокоенно воскликнул парень и кинулся поднимать упавшего перед ним на пятую точку человека.

Мужчина — а это был довольно симпатичный молодой мужчина с русыми волосами и аккуратной бородкой, — казалось, был растерян куда сильнее юноши, с отсутствующим выражением лица уставившись на протянутую руку. Но секунд через десять-пятнадцать, сообразив, что от него хотят, схватился за ладонь и позволил себя поднять.

— Вы не ушиблись? — мужчина заторможено мотнул головой. — Ох, как же хорошо!.. И-извините меня, пожалуйста, я просто был слишком… блять, тупым, — Неро от смущения почесал макушку и всплеснул руками.

— Ничего страшного, молодой человек, — наконец-то заговорил незнакомец, и его странный, непередаваемый тембр показался охотнику смутно знакомым, хотя этого человека он точно никогда не видел доселе.

— Рад слышать, — натянуто улыбнулся юноша, ощущая ничем не объяснимое напряжение.

Теперь, когда мужчина стоял перед ним, Неро мог его получше рассмотреть и не стал пренебрегать этой возможностью. Вроде бы вполне приличный человек в лёгком свитере и свободных брюках — точно не работник (ну, не того самого профиля). Вполне опрятный, не считая следов недавнего падения, и очень сконфуженный человек. Однако подросток ощущал явное иррациональное беспокойство рядом с ним и вскоре нашёл его причину: нечеловеческие глаза, плотоядно уставившиеся на него сквозь украденный облик. Потребовалась секунда для того, чтобы отточенным движением достать револьвер из-за спины и направить на демона (он пожалел, что ради незаметности не взял с собой чехол с Королевой).

— Че-… Парень, ты чего? — перевёртыш вспотел, его глаза лихорадочно забегали по сторонам.

Демон, а это взаправду был демон, специально чуть погодя пошёл за этим парнишей, заметив, что тот отдал предпочтение мужчине. Хотел соблазнить, вскружить голову и оглушить, чтобы дотащить до логова — и госпожа бы гордилась им за найденного красивого человека. Но какого же чёрта этот смертный распознал его?!

— Прекрати притворяться, выблядок, — зашипел охотник, сжав курок, чтобы припугнуть тварь.

Перестарался.

Демон это заметил, толкнул руку с револьвером и ринулся бежать. Грязно выругавшись, Неро повернулся вслед убегающему бесу и выстрелил в полетевший в него огнетушитель, что успел сорвать демонический ублюдок. Баллон отлетел в обратную сторону, из него под напором вырвалась пена, застелившая охотника вместе с коридором. Демон выиграл драгоценные секунды для побега, однако так просто давать ему фору никто не собирался.

Молодой воин молниеносно добрался до конца коридора и свернул по указателю направо. И бинго! Впереди маячила небрежно распахнутая дверь на холодную ночную улицу.

Выскочив из здания, весь мокрый и злой Неро бросился вслед за неожиданно резвым антропоморфным демоном. Петляя в узких переулках от одной стены к другой, тот ухитрялся опрокидывать за собой мусорные контейнеры, какие-то коробки и прочий мусор (за что получил почти ласковое прозвище «поваляшка»). А охотнику только и оставалось, что перепрыгивать и пытаться подобрать момент для стрельбы. Вот, перепрыгнув очередную сваленную лестницу и оттолкнувшись ногами от подоконника, он пальнул дважды, так быстро, что звук первого выстрела слился со вторым. От первой пули бес ожидаемо увернулся, отпрыгнув влево, и тут же угодил под вторую. «Поваляшка» споткнулся и упал плашмя на асфальт.

Парень ликовал от своей маленькой победы. С бега он перешёл на вальяжный шаг, злорадно ухмыляясь, стряхивая с плеча пену и покручивая в руке револьвер на манер героя вестерна. Демон успел приподняться на локти и немного отползти, однако ему в макушку уперлось всё ещё горячее дуло.

— Ну что, ёбанный подонок, поговорим? — охотник придавил ногой беса обратно к земле, чтобы тот не смог выбраться, не скинув человеческую оболочку.

Послышался треск костей. Тварь простонала, затряслась и сжала руки в кулаки, подражая человеческому поведению, но Неро не растрогать так просто, не после того, что он успел повидать.

— Пожалуйста!.. — взмолилось чужим голосом существо, убившее человека ради этого голоса.

Юноша прижал ствол вплотную к никчёмной головёшке и сам склонился над отродьем, с почти нежного, интимного шёпота перейдя на крик:

— И о чём же ты смеешь меня просить, демоническая блядь?

— Отпусти его, дорогой, — ласково прозвучал приказ из-за спины.

— С чего бы мне это делать? — развернулся парень и взглотнул, увидев не столько саму женщину — её силуэт был скрыт тенью переулка и, кажется, напускным чёрным дымом, — а её горящие, гипнотизирующие глаза.

Женщина рассмеялась, и смех её был подобен раскатам грома (как у Триш, мимолётно подумалось Неро). Демонесса, не испытывая страха перед молодым охотником, вышла под тусклый лунный свет, поправляя свои роскошные рыжие локоны, на мгновение обнажая слишком много неестественной голубой кожи.

— Ради меня, дорогой, — парень хотел послать её куда подальше, но тут с ужасом понял, что не может. Более того: он взаправду отстранил руку с револьвером от своего пленника и поднялся, не владея своим телом.

Пока поваленный «поваляшка» истерично пятился от охотника, эта ведьма наоборот подошла вплотную к спине Неро, проводя своей обманчиво хрупкой ручкой по его груди, заползая под мокрое расстёгнутое пальто. Парень так сильно воспротивился, что смог дернуть рукой — пихнуть демонессу локтём. Та только ещё раз рассмеялась и, шумно вдохнув аромат его волос, сказала:

— Потомок Спарды, и довольно упрямый… Снова, — горячее дыхание на загривке вызвало неприятные мурашки и желание втянуть шею, но тело больше не слушалось.

Неро сжал зубы, что даже заныли челюсти. Он не желал сдаваться без боя, но внутренняя борьба не приносила никаких результатов, кроме боли в напряжённых мышцах. Демонесса снова посмеялась над упертостью пленника, пока её саму не окликнули:

— Отпусти его, — холодным, бескомпромиссным тоном приказал Ди, уверенный в том, что его приказ исполнят.

— Сладкий? — удивлённо вздрогнула она, и Неро ощутил, как снова может двигаться, посему тут же вырвался, развернулся и направил ствол в грудь демонессы, не особо понимая происходящее.

— Малой, я же просил тебя не заставлять меня ревновать, — насмешливо и слишком устало сказал Ди, что выбежал за племянником прямо в рабочей форме и сейчас дико мёрз.


	15. Два хозяина

На мгновение яркая вспышка молнии осветила захолустный, скрытый между обшарпанными жилыми домами переулок и шестерых персон, неожиданно встретившихся в нём. Триш (всё ещё в образе Глории), не теряя времени, прижала ногой сбежавшего демона к асфальту и с интересом уставилась на единственных из присутствующих «чистокровок»: на человека и демонессу, что послушно отпустила парня по приказу Ди. Такое совсем не походило на нормальное поведение демонесс — она точно знала.

— Это вышло без моего согласия, — парень ткнул пальцем в сторону ведьмы и снял с себя пальто, чтобы накинуть его дяде на плечи.

— Охотно верю, — недовольно произнёс Ди, разглядывая даму, но, ощутив давление теплой ткани, тут же смягчился, обращаясь к юноше: — Спасибо, малой.

Он просунул руки в рукава и тут же закутался в пальто полтора раза, греясь. Какой отвратительно холодный май — будто бы вовсе ноябрь. А всё отвратительный островной климат.

Вергилий подошёл к нему следом за сыном — до этого он скрывался в тени многоэтажки, — но с другой целью. Он указал на демонессу кивком и поинтересовался:

— Кто она?

— Помнишь: электрическая гитара? — старший снова ограничился кивком, демонстрируя то, что он вспомнил (как не вспомнить такое экстраординарное оружие?).

— Но почему она вернула прежний облик? — охотник остановился рядом с роднёй, готовый в любой момент встать на их защиту, если понадобится.

Ди не больше других присутствующих понимал, что происходит. Демонесса, которую Данте победил более восемнадцати лет назад, после чего та стала его оружием, сейчас стояла перед ним, хотя должна была оставаться в форме гитары вплоть до… ох. Данте же больше нет. Он — не Данте, а лишь его часть. И кто знает, считает ли Неван его, ничтожного человека, своим владельцем?

— А это мы сейчас и узнаем, да, Неван? — спросил он почти ласково, пытаясь скрыть внутреннее напряжение, но вместе с тем нервно теребя рукав. — И… как ты здесь оказалась?

Неван оживилась и полностью повернулась к охотникам, совершенно не испытывая страха. Да и чего ей было бояться? Трое из них мужчины и легко поддадутся на чары, а четвёртая слишком слаба, чтобы представлять опасность. К тому же здесь её хозяин… его часть, которая, в отличие от другой, настроена на диалог.

— Конечно, мой господин, — Ди передёрнуло от приторно сладкого обращения ведьмы.

Демонесса поведала им, что очнулась совсем недавно — меньше месяца назад — на руинах бывшего главным дворца преисподней, и недовольно уточнила, что все предыдущие годы ей довелось провести в его складах, поскольку ни один из кузнецов не осмелился перековать слишком своевольную гитару (они даже не знали, что такое «гитара»). Она не понимала, что происходит: столько лет находилась в виде смертоносного оружия, брошенная своим хозяином, что обретение прежнего вида казалось наглой издёвкой. Будто бы её бросили на произвол судьбы в разрушенном мире. Но потом она ощутила слабую связь с кем-то, кого приняла за своего хозяина, за победившего её полудемона, за младшего сына легендарного Тёмного Рыцаря, за Данте.

Какое-то время (в Аду очень сложно определять течение времени) потребовалось для того, чтобы дойти до источника связи. Это было не так просто, как могло быть: хозяин постоянно перемещался без какого-либо очевидного смысла, будто бы нарочно пытался запутать след и скрыться от Неван. Тогда она злилась и негодовала, но потом… Ох, она бы всё отдала, чтобы это стало правдой. А всё потому, что вместо сладкого Данте предстал обезумевший дьявол, пожирающий демонов без разбора. Страх сковал её тело и заставил пожалеть о том, что она решила пойти вслед за этим, теперь совершенно противным, просто омерзительным чувством их связи.

Неван не рискнула подходить ближе, дабы не быть обнаруженной дьяволом слишком быстро. Опять же, сложно точно сказать, сколько она за ним наблюдала, но достаточно для того, чтобы примитивный ужас пробрался в то, что заменяет ей душу. Она даже представить себе не могла, что такого произошло с её хозяином, чтобы он превратился в этого ублюдка. Дьявол не был похож ни на низшего, ни на высшего демона, чем вселял панику в неё с каждым мигом всё сильнее. Высшие демоны всегда убивают по причине, возможно даже смехотворной, например, такой, как скука или позёрство. Низшие демоны убивают ради элементарного выживания. Дьявол преследовал каждую свою жертву обдуманно и никого не отпускал до единого для всех кровавого конца, но не ради охотничьего интереса, не ради демонстрации собственного превосходства, а ради безжалостного устранения любого демонического начала.

Что делать дальше, демонесса решительно не знала. С одной стороны, инстинкты вопили о том, что нужно немедленно сбежать и скрыться там, где это измазанное застывшей кровью чудовище никогда бы её не нашло, но с другой — связь притягивала её невидимыми цепями к хозяину, что было даже естественно для демонов: подчиняться сильнейшему. Она должна была склонить перед ним голову и принять любую уготованную им судьбу. Но не хотела.

Её метания продлились недолго (наверное), потому как господин сам нашёл её и… Неван едва успела удрать благодаря своим миньонам — летучим мышам, потому что дьявол даже не счёл нужным с ней разговаривать. Стремление к жизни оказалось сильнее, чем стремление к безропотному подчинению.

Во время побега ей удачно подвернулась расщелина между мирами. Так она оказалась в мире людей, где связь ослабела настолько, что её стало легче игнорировать.

— Но я была не единственной из демонов, кто решил сбежать сюда под страхом смерти. И я решила собрать подле себя некоторых из них…

— Зачем? — Неро, обнявший себя за плечи, перебил демонессу впервые за длинный рассказ.

На самом деле подросток уже промок, оттого продрог насквозь и просто хотел в тепло, так что он не особо вникал в суть рассказа — этим стоит заняться уже завтра, отдохнув, — и его целью было прервать бесконечную болтовню ведьмы. И, кажется, это сработало, потому что рыжая бестия резко повернула голову прямо к нему и со снисходительной улыбкой ответила:

— Десяток-другой подчинённых никогда не помешает, дорогой.

— И где же твои подчинённые, милочка? — поинтересовалась Триш, у которой тоже заканчивалось всякое терпение держать одного полумертвого беса и слушать другую, и её вопрос нагло проигнорировали.

Ди, понимая, что кроме него демонесса никого слушаться точно не будет, приказал:

— Неван, скажи, где твои подчинённые, — он говорил достаточно спокойно и решительно — отдал приказ.

— Тебе, — Неван хотела было подойти вплотную к Ди, но дорогу ей преградили ножны Ямато и хмурый взгляд Вергилия, посему она лишь протянула руку к хозяину, — сладкий, я их покажу. Потому что это _наши_ подчинённые.

— Что?! Почему? — удивился Неро.

— В аду крайне простая иерархия. И раз Ди её повелитель, то её подчинённые так же в его власти, — пояснила Триш раньше электрической ведьмы, отчего та бросила на неё недобрый взгляд.

— А как же «вассал моего вассала не мой вассал»? — усмехнулся подросток.

Неван, слушающую его, переклинило: она встряхнула головой и проморгалась.

— Малой, что ты несёшь?! В Аду же не четырнадцатый век! Это даже для восприятия высших демонов сложно, не то, что для реализации. Неван, не забивай голову ерундой.

— Ты такой заботливый, господин.

— Да-да, только ещё одно: оденься и перестань смущать людей своей наготой.

Тогда она взглянула на Неро (ох, и почему всегда именно он?), взмахнула рукой — дала немую команду своим верным летучим мышам, что тут же облепили её тело, превращаясь в чёрное коктейльное платье, которое, впрочем, не слишком старательно что-то скрывало. Тогда демонесса вернула свой взгляд Ди, улыбнулась и быстро покрутилась на месте, красуясь со всех сторон.

— Так пойдёт, сладкий?

Стрелок лишь закатил глаза и устало потер ладонью о лицо, потому что его эта ситуация утомляла больше, чем должна была бы. Неван принесла с собой не только новую общину демонов в мир людей, но и тревожные мысли о досуге альтер-эго в Аду. И эти вести убивали все робкие надежды на хороший исход. А ведь у него всё только начало налаживаться! Не дают спокойно пожить напоследок!

— Да-да, теперь веди нас, — прозвучало пренебрежительно, что, наверное, не есть хорошо, но думать об этом сейчас — не рационально.

Демонесса покорно двинулась в одном ей известном направлении, охотники тут же последовали за ней, а вот Триш сморщилась от недовольства и осталась стоять на месте.

— Эй! — окликнула она всех мужчин разом. — А что мне делать с этим? — она грубо пнула поднявшегося на четвереньки демона, отчего тот снова повалился на пыльный асфальт. Жалкое зрелище.

Ди остановился (за ним остановилась и Неван, что значит — вся процессия) и красноречиво посмотрел на свою подчинённую. Та кратко, но ёмко отчитала прихвостня за порчу оболочки и приказала следовать за ними, так что даже конвой не понадобился. После этого они уже все вместе возобновили путь меж самых злачных улочек Рэдгрэйва.

Триш, мягко говоря, была недовольна компанией, а конкретно тем, что чёртова ведьма её ни во что не ставит и бросает на неё лишь полные презрения взгляды. Неро был в отвратном расположении духа, потому что, во-первых, он пиздец как замёрз, во-вторых, он имел несчастье находится прямо между двух электрических демонесс, что через него бросали друг на друга злобные взгляды, и в-третьих, он вообще-то не забыл, как эта рыжеволосая красотка подчинила его волю, и чувствовал рядом с ней сильнейшее напряжение. Вергилий пребывал во сверхсосредоточенном состоянии, наблюдая и за их неожиданной проводницей, и за раненым демоном, и за окружением, готовясь в любой момент отразить внезапный удар. Ди просто нервничал, зная, что поведение Неван могло оказаться хитрым планом.

Но ничего не происходило, и человек расслабил плечи, да и походка стала менее пружинистой и торопливой. Он посудил, что сам ничего сейчас не сделает, а если их приведут в засаду, то всех спасёт Вергилий. Если не спасёт Вергилий, то никто бы не смог спасти всё равно.

Тем не менее всё обошлось, и даже никакой случайный прохожий не наткнулся на их странную компанию. Неван привела их в совсем неблагополучный район к большому обветшалому грязно-серому дому с покосившейся крышей и с криво заколоченными окнами. Двор, гармонично убогий, как раз уровня домишка, был слабо освещён одним единственным тусклым фонарём, и, наверное, это даже было неплохо: Ди почти не видел отвратительных вещей, здесь преобладающих.

Зайдя в этот дом, он едва удержался на ногах. А всё из-за того, что в ноздри врезалась назойливая смесь запахов гнили, плесени, тухлятины и серы. Остальные, казалось, такого потрясения не испытали, хотя их обоняние было на порядки острее. И это было очень несправедливо. Когда он пошатнулся, его с двух сторон подхватили Вергилий и Неван. Одновременно они поинтересовались его самочувствием.

— Всё нормально, просто голова немного… неважно, — пренебрежительно ответил он и встал, отряхиваясь от невидимой пыли. За такую выходку старший охотник готов был сказать пару ласковых брату, но его перебила демонесса:

— Как скажешь, сладкий, — покорно ответила она и повела его вглубь дома, остальным пришлось следовать за ними.

Доведя Ди до центра гостиной, она созвала всех демонов, чтобы они предстали перед их новым господином. Бесов было больше двух десятков, и все прятались за человеческими личинами — что ж, по крайней мере, охотники нашли логово их «маньяка». Речь ведьмы была пропитана в равной доле лестью и искренним обожанием, а верным повелела:

— Так предстаньте перед своим владыкой в истинном виде и примите любую его волю, — уверенные слова после той истории звучали до неприличия иронично для «владыки».

Демоны не могли не повиноваться своей госпоже, и посему откинули человеческие кожи, представ кто изуродованным насекомым, кто искалеченным демоническим зверем, а кто другим отвратным видом. И все демоны, склонившись, преданно смотрели на Ди, отчего тот потерянно оглянулся на брата.

— Я… — горло предательски высохло, и сказать что-либо было непосильно для такого простого человека, как он, но даже в этой ситуации мужчина попытался придать своим хрипам, ошибочно называемым «голосом», решительные нотки: — Я должен обдумать вашу судьбу. А пока — удалитесь.

Что удобно, после этих слов все низшие демоны вместе с Неван мигом будто растворились, оставив охотников наедине, и тогда Ди прислонился спиной к стене (потому что не решился на что-либо сесть) и схватился за голову:

— Чёрт, — только и простонал он.

Оставшаяся охотница хмурым взглядом бурила отверстие в полу, а Вергилий прикрыл глаза ладонью. И только Неро не понимал всеобщего беспокойства:

— Триш? Пап? Ди? Вы чего? — недоумение открыто читалось у него на лбу. — Всё же удачно сложилось? Можно же даже самим их не убивать, а приказать им убить себя! — предложил подросток.

Взрослые устало выдохнули.

— Понимаешь, Неро, мы всё это время не то, чтобы убивали демонов, — начал его отец.

— Мы их отправляли и отправляли обратно в Ад, — продолжила за ним Триш.

— И раньше бы это была суперэффективная схема, — слабо поддержал их стрелок.

— А теперь их в Аду с распростёртыми ртами ждёт… Антей, — продолжил объяснения родитель, но вдруг на него уставились три непонимающие пары глаз.

— Антей? — озвучил общий вопрос Неро.

Вергилий смутился: отвёл взгляд в сторону и погладил большим пальцем гарду катаны:

— Тот демон… я подумал, что это подходящее имя по вашей логике.

— О, и правда… — теперь настала пора Неро смущаться. — И что не так с Антеем?

— А то, что эти демоны, вернувшись в свой мир, могут стать ему неплохим перекусом, вместе с тем — энергетической подпиткой, — сухо пояснил Ди, глядя куда-то в никуда. — Мы не можем этого допустить.

— Ох… — парню самому захотелось присесть.

Раньше всё было куда логично и естественно: они с отцом защищали человечество от поползновений демонов. А теперь что, придётся защищать демонов от демонической половины его дяди? Чтобы вернуть мир в привычное состояние???

Жаль, что в прошлый раз они с Ди выпили все запасы Данте: сейчас ему бы они точно не помешали.


	16. Старший брат

Поразительно долгий вечер закономерно сменился идеально тихой ночью, даже гроза прекратилась, а тучи рассеялись. Неро уже поднялся к себе и наверняка отключился, едва лёг на кровать — уж больно богатый на события и переживания выдался у парня денёк. Вергилий тоже устал, но только потому, что ему впервые пришлось открыть и удерживать настолько большой портал, чтобы все бесы смогли перебраться в новую обитель — Ди предложил оставить их в безлюдном заводском комплексе, который они вместе с Леди зачистили не так давно. Потом пришлось посетить шерифа, нанявшего охотника, и сообщить об устранении угрозы (Вергилий не соврал, ведь брат запретил своим «подданным» вредить людям, так что теперь те скорее съели бы самих себя, чем человека). За это он даже получил положенную награду. Ха.

Сейчас охотник заварил себе крепкий зелёный чай без сахара, какой любил с самого детства (из-за этого сладкоежка Данте называл его дьяволом во плоти), и вышел с ним в холл, где сидел Ди. Было видно, что тот только вышел из душа — по влажным растрёпанным волосам и по накинутому на острые плечи полотенцу. Он забрался на диван с ногами и слипающимися глазами разглядывал окно, пригубив какую-то жидкость в яркой банке. Вергилий подумал было, что там пиво или подобный алкогольный напиток, но, присмотревшись, признал популярный у молодёжи энергетик.

— Не хочешь пойти спать? — старший брат присел рядом с младшим и пригубил свой напиток.

Стрелок только помотал головой, поставил энергетик на стол и потянулся, хрустя суставами. Выглядело неубедительно.

— Слишком много впечатлений, чтобы уснуть, — отговорился он. И зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью.

Старший притворился, что поверил.

— Как скажешь, — Вергилий, не скрываясь, рассматривал чужие синяки под глазами.

Ди отвернулся, а потом вовсе поднялся и ушёл на кухню, чтобы через пару минут вернуться с бокалом кофе в руках. Сел на то же место и только попытался отхлебнуть свой кулинарный изыск с кучей сахара, мороженого, сиропа и немного кофе, как брат выхватил напиток у него из рук. И сам попробовал, скривился и отставил в дальний от Ди угол столика.

— Эй! — воскликнул брюнет и потянулся за своим кофе, только Вергилий перехватил его руку. — Что на тебя нашло? — недовольно насупился мужчина (как ребёнок) и дерзко взглянул на брата.

— Я хочу поговорить с тобой, — уверенно заявил тот, тоже глядя собеседнику в глаза.

Ди тут же стушевался и перестал ёрничать: не хватало сил, чтобы что-то из себя строить (то, чем он больше не являлся). Поэтому он спокойно откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза:

— Я готов, — человек был настолько решительно настроен, что, казалось, он был готов не только к разговору — ко всему.

Но оказалось, он не был готов к тому, что Вергилий протянет к нему свою непривычно огромную теплую ладонь и осторожно заберёт назад влажные вьющиеся волосы, едва ощутимо массируя голову. Ди вздрогнул и посмотрел на брата.

— Ты не спишь по ночам, — как ни в чём не бывало поделился своим наблюдением полудемон и снова отстранился на прежнюю дистанцию. — Почему? Не можешь уснуть из-за сладкого? — он вспомнил, как маленький Неро постоянно перевозбуждался от конфет и носился по агентству из одного угла в другой едва ли не всю ночь.

Это была несерьёзная версия — шутка от Вергилия, — и оба это понимали. Ди даже слабо улыбнулся и ласково, тепло, желанно посмотрел в ответ.

— Нет, не из-за сладкого, — мужчина замолчал, и Вергилий думал, что тот больше ничего не скажет, но ошибся: Ди сказал одно слово, что означало всё:

— Кошмары.

Мужчина опустил взгляд и сжался: от откровения ему совсем не стало легче, напротив — он чувствовал себя слишком слабым и бестолковым, чтобы находиться подле Вергилия. Старший всегда был самым сообразительным, самым прилежным, самым надёжным, самым безукоризненным, самым правильным — самым-самым. Настоящим защитником, доблестным воином и джентльменом. А он всю свою жизнь был вторым, не таким умным, ответственным, сильным. Тем более сейчас. Сейчас он — обуза в этом слабом, медленно умирающем теле.

Стрелок осознанно передвинулся поближе к краю — подальше от охотника, отвернулся к окну и свесил отвратительно тяжёлую голову на руку. Он слышал своими почти глухими — бесполезными — человеческими ушами, как зашуршала обивка дивана (Вергилий встал), как прочертила колею на полу ножка журнального столика (Вергилий его отодвинул), как скрипнула половица прямо перед ним (Вергилий встал на колени). Так он оказался зажат между спинкой дивана и братом, смотрящим своими тёплыми глазами прямо на его лицо. Попался.

— Можешь мне рассказать, я не враг, — он говорил вкрадчивым шёпотом, гипнотизируя.

На ум сразу же пришли все их драки, ссоры, обиды, висящие прямо перед носом призрачные клинки. Однако какие это всё детские шалости.

— Я знаю, — так же тихо ответил ему младший.

Потому что будь он врагом Вергилия, то не сидел бы здесь. Уже нигде бы не сидел.

Полудемон, видя, как его слова привели не к тому результату, что он ждал, изменил подход. Он поднялся на ноги и отошёл к окну, разглядывая огни ночного города. Нужно было собраться, чтобы сделать это… да и он не хотел, чтобы младший читал слабость в его глазах.

— Я тоже совершал ошибки… и не всегда успевал, — первым порывом Ди было сказать про себя, но мужчина быстро закрыл рот, глядя на напряжённый братский силуэт. — Я не спас тебя… и не спас… — старший сын Спарды посмотрел на брата, едва не скрипя зубами: его распирало откровение, что он хранил долгие годы и был готов вот-вот его доверить, однако не решился, — многих.

Эти мельтешения не были замечены или же были проигнорированы.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты спасал меня, — возразил в ответ человек. — То есть… тогда, в башне, не хотел. Так что это не считается.

Вергилий не повернулся посмотреть на младшего, хотя больше всего ему сейчас хотелось сделать это и увидеть, как стискиваются пальцы, как напрягаются плечи, как резко поворачивается голова брата. Но тот не хотел бы, чтобы это видели, и он не стал смотреть.

— Но тогда, в детстве… я впервые не спас тебя.

— В детстве мы были детьми, — повел плечами Ди. — Ты был ребёнком. Чудо, что ты сам смог спастись.

Мужчина не мог заметить, как нахмурился старший, но он прекрасно видел, как напружинились его мышцы, а ладони сжались в кулаки. Он сказал не те слова, но и нужные уже не подобрать.

— Я часто думал о том… что бы случилось, спаси тогда мама тебя, а не… — Ди затаил дыхание и прикусил губу. — Ведь так всё и должно было случиться. Я помню, слишком хорошо помню, что вы собирались вместе печь свой глупый пирог…

— Верг! — окликнул его брат, пытаясь остановить, но тот и не думал прекращать:

— А я всё испортил своей глупой заносчивостью! И ты убежал в сад, а потом!.. — голос Вергилия, казалось, впервые за долгие годы едва не колебался на грани истерики.

Ди хорошо помнил тот день, пожалуй, даже лучше самого Данте со всеми его провалами памяти, амнезиями и другими проблемами с рассудком. В тот день Данте с самого утра доставал маму просьбами приготовить пиццу — о таком блюде мальчик давеча узнал из телевизионной программы. Хотя «доставал» — слишком громкое слово, поскольку Ева согласилась на кулинарный эксперимент почти сразу же, и они всей семьёй сначала поехали в магазин за нужными продуктами, а потом начали готовить. Но, как у них это водилось, без ссор между близнецами не обошлось: Вергилию вообще не нравилась эта глупая — слишком ребяческая для него — затея, так что он из вредности всё время перечил младшему. И старший решил подсунуть в начинку оливки, ведь Данте, как и многие дети, не любил их: маленькие, противные, в каком-то вонючем соке, очень солёные и, вообще, похожие на какашки. Глупый, ничего не значащий поступок слишком сильно задел младшего, и Данте в обиде выбежал во двор.

Вергилия же отчитывала мать: он повёл себя неподобающе старшему брату и заставил младшего глотать злые слёзы ненависти. И в тот самый момент на дом напали демоны. Ева успела спрятать старшего сына в гардеробе, а младшего — нет.

— Вергилий, — Ди встал с дивана и подошёл к охотнику, чтобы положить свою ладонь ему на плечо, — я… Данте всегда был слишком вспыльчивым и ранимым — в этом нет твоей вины. И в тот раз он был слишком несдержан. Я не считаю тебя виновным в случайном стечении обстоятельств.

— Нет, это!..

Человек его перебил тихим, спокойным голосом, что вскоре сорвался на быстрый, нервный шепот. Хотелось лечь и сжаться в комок, заскулить. Но не при Вергилии.

— Я много об этом думал… уже будучи в этой форме. Думал, что маму мы бы никак не спасли: ещё сопляками были. Были бы мы вдвоём — она бы нас отправила бежать из дома. Тогда бы демоны сначала её… а следом уже и нас, — ему было тяжело произнести это вслух, и мужчина просто переключился на другое. — Конечно же, я фантазировал о том, что бы было, если бы мама тогда спрятала меня… но я не хотел бы этого. Я не хотел бы, чтобы ты оказался на моём месте.

Признание резало сердце охотника: он не мог ответить чем-то достойным. Это были самые трогательные слова в его жизни после того, как Неро впервые сказал «папа». И он просто засмущался: перевел взгляд на неоновую вывеску вдали, поправил идеально лежащую укладку и перевёл тему:

— Я был на её похоронах.

— Гроб был закрытый? — полудемон, призадумавшись, кивнул. — Неудивительно.

Вергилий догадался, от догадки его прошибло ледяным потом:

— Ты видел её?..

— Да, — краткий ответ, вторивший уверенному кивку, а затем тихое бормотание: — Мама тогда подбежала, с нечеловеческой силой откинула меня за спину и встала стеной между мной и… тварями, — выплюнул с бессильным гневом. — Она хотела что-то мне сказать, но… но её… она не смогла из-за раны. Она закричала. А я, как заворожённый, стоял и смотрел: не мог даже шелохнуться. И только когда она упала на землю, я… — он опустил голову вниз, всё ещё цепляясь рукой за ткань, будто бы боясь сорваться и упасть не на пол — в бездну. — Я обезумел.

Тишина затянулась. Навсегда вырезанные под веками воспоминания о страшном вечере — первым среди многих — слишком красочно расцветали в разуме. Вергилий вспомнил, как мать затолкала его в гардероб, наказав дожидаться брата, и как он чуть не выскочил наружу, услышав крики и жалобный скулёж, и как все его внутренности сжались при виде алого демона, который… алого демона?!

— Ты тогда впервые принял демонический облик? — Вергилий отвел стиснутую до синевы руку от себя, чтобы развернуться к брату лицом.

Тот, зная, что теперь его видят, кивнул, так и не поднимая головы. Взгляд блуждал то по ботинкам брата, то по своим босым ногам, таким маленьким и игрушечным, будто и не своим вовсе.

— Я тогда обратился со злости. Кинулся на бесов, чтобы отомстить: с первого удара разбил о голову свой деревянный меч, но этого оказалось мало — я хотел разорвать их на никчёмные лоскуты. У меня не было под рукой дара отца, зато были двадцать длинных и тонких, но острых и прочных лезвий — двадцать когтей… Я драл того демона отчаянно, будто бы это помогло вернуть маму, продрал его насквозь: и шкуру, и плоть, и кости. Кости были будто бы не настоящими, а песчаными фигурками — так хорошо ломались… — стрелок встряхнул головой и вернулся к основному рассказу. — Потом другой налетел на меня сзади, а я взмахнул крыльями, и он улетел аж дальше дуба. Я тогда понял, что стал сильным-пресильным и что теперь могу им всем отомстить за то, что они убили маму… и я не ограничился когтями, даже рогами… большую часть я загрыз, — признался и зажмурился.

Ему было страшно от своего откровения, потому что он понимал — это не нормально. Он, Данте (часть Данте) — не нормальный, дефектный, испорченный. Признаваться в этом идеальному и правильному Вергилию было чем-то вроде исповеди перед смертью, потому что ему настолько стыдно, что он точно пустит себе пулю в лоб после этого разговора. Да, выгадает момент получше, когда брат отправится на второй этаж, и выстрелит. Тогда Вергилий не успеет во второй раз.

— После я кинулся искать тебя на кухню. Думал, увижу тебя и… не знаю, произойдёт чудо, и мама воскреснет?.. — он с неуверенной улыбкой поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть брату в глаза: тот был необычайно хмур. — Н-неважно, — брюнет нервно встряхнул головой, не выдержав этот взгляд. — На кухне я тебя не нашёл и сразу решил, что тебя загрызли тоже. Тогда я побежал… нет, сначала поковылял: у меня были сломаны крылья и нога очень болела… кажется, она была распорота до кости. Я направился туда, откуда, я видел, пришли демоны. Летел очень долго, наверное, всю ночь, а потом просто рухнул камнем без сил прямо на дорогу… Да, так оно и было. А дальше ты знаешь.

Ди облизал пересохшие от долгого монолога губы (что было совсем бесполезно — слюна была слишком вязкая, чтобы сделать хоть как-то лучше) и закрыл глаза в ожидании реакции на свой долгий поток откровений. Дождался и вздрогнул: Вергилий его обнял, чуть приподнял над полом и прижал к груди крепко-крепко, до хруста костей.

— Плохая попытка, Данте, — прошептал он в ответ. — Этими речами тебе не удастся внушить отвращения к себе.

— Я не он, — только лишь огрызнулся Ди.

Вергилий усмехнулся.

— Нет смысла отрицать этого. Ты — часть Данте, его половина. Ты и сам это прекрасно понимаешь: это слышно по твоим словам, — старший прервал объятия и серьёзно посмотрел на младшего. — В нас есть демоническое начало даже более сильное, чем в остальных полукровках, которых я встречал в мире. И нужно принять его и контролировать, ведь путь ненависти и отрицания приведёт лишь к большей боли.

— Я понимаю. Теперь понимаю, — снова поник Ди.

— Я… Мне тоже потребовалось много времени, чтобы это понять. И принять… Так твои кошмары о детстве?.. О маме?

— Не совсем. О временах, проведённых под властью Мундуса. Ты не хочешь знать — поверь мне, — младший из братьев отступил назад, развернулся и сел на место, поджав под себя длинные худые ноги.

Старший сын Спарды проследовал за ним нарочито шумно, чтобы это точно заметил бы самый невнимательный человек, и снова сел рядом — бедром к бедру. Он не хотел заставать врасплох и без того встревоженного брата.

— Не тебе решать, что я хочу знать, а что — нет, — строго осадил его Вергилий. — Скажи мне: что тебя тревожит.

Смотрит, будто пытается заглянуть сквозь атомы материального тела в эфемерную душу (есть ли у него, осколочного, душа, и была ли она вообще у дитя порока?). Ди сгорбился от пристального внимания, отвернулся (будто бы так смог спрятаться) и забурчал:

— Как ты вообще пережил переходный возраст у Неро? Как вы друг другу глотки не перегрызли? С такими-то запросами… Хорошо, я скажу… Сейчас, скажу…

— Смелее.

Он тяжело вздохнул, зафиксировал пустой взгляд на одной точке и ровным голосом начал:

— Мундус, знаешь ли, прирожденный мастер пыточного дела… Когда он лично занялся Данте, то у него уже была приготовлена… своя методика. Я почти всё время пребывал в подвешенном состоянии, чтобы лишиться любой опоры: руки были прибиты к какой-то перекладине, — он тревожно потер ладони и поджал ноги ещё ближе к груди, — а через ноги насквозь просунули цепи, как шнурки в ботинки (ненавижу _адовы_ шнурки!), и связали, так и цепляли то за цепи, то за перекладину. Когда вниз головой — истязали тело. Когда вверх — душу. Стабильность. Единственная постоянная в те годы.

— Истязали душу? — настороженно переспросил старший, глотая волнение и злость в своём голосе. Он слушал с замиранием сердца и… да, возможно, ему и правда не хотелось знать, что именно делал Мундус с его младшим братом долгие девять лет рабства.

— Да, душу истязали видения, что насылал этот ублюдок. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько он креативный: я аж несколько раз был уверен, что вообще мне это всё приснилось в кошмаре или что я смог вырваться и сбежать на свободу… А ведь до этого были лишь детские шалости, которые придумали местные палачи: плети, иглы под ногти, раскалённые прутья, железная дева… Я смеялся им в лицо, наверное, очень зря: тем самым приблизил своё тесное знакомство с ним… Он быстро понял, что телесная боль меня не слишком заботит, и вскоре пытки стали своего рода отдыхом меж кошмаров. Просто перерывы, чтобы ценный трофей не обезумел до конца. Не слишком помогло, как ты знаешь…

Ди, казалось, вовсе забыл о чём его спрашивали: просто молчал, всё ещё разглядывая невидящим взором ту самую точку, что выбрал для себя с самого начала.

— Что. Он. С. Тобой. Делал? — Вергилий впал в необъятную ярость на врага, с которым уже покончено раз и навсегда, потому эта ярость была бессмысленной и максимально деструктивной, оттого сильной, как никакая другая. Ярость на собственное бездействие тогда, когда он был должен — просто обязан! — спасти самого родного в мире не-человека, но смертного, ранимого, измученного брата. А он выбрал защищать последнего сына и сейчас как никогда понимал, что оба возможных выбора были абсолютно отвратительны.

— Многое, — ответил стрелок и тут же снова замкнулся в себе.

— Что «многое»?! — повысил голос охотник и схватил брата за плечи, намереваясь даже вытрясти ответ, если потребуется. — Пожалуйста, Данте, я просто обязан знать.

Ди сжался и перевел свой усталый взгляд на брата. В его тёмных глазах была тягучая тоска, в которой уже очень давно утонули другие чувства: отвращения, страх, стыд, мятежность, жажда отмщения, _боль_. Много боли. Настолько много, что она стала неотъемлемой частью его повседневного существования. Неужели так было всегда? А Вергилий — «идеальный старший брат» — не замечал этого почти месяц?!

— Он дрессировал Данте. Кнут и пряник, знаешь? — он описал ладонями в воздухе неровные круги, которые, по всей видимости, и были теми «кнутом и пряником». — Завлекал сладострастными дьявольскими речами — обещаниями даровать силу, неуязвимость, власть и жестоко бил, когда от его _щедрот_ отказывались. Бил не руками, не мечами, не… Да ладно, к чему так много слов об этом ублюдке?! Когда я грубил, сопротивлялся, он сначала просто на моих глазах убивал моих близких: отца, Грю, Нелл, маму, тебя — все вы умирали совершенно разными, жестокими способами, но то в видениях. Когда я научился отличать магию от реальности, он научился создавать своих гомункулов. Все выглядели как ты (или как я)… и сколько бы я не повторял себе, что это не ты, что тебя тут быть не может, что ты на Земле, а не в этом кошмаре… всё равно… этих клонов калечили, истязали, насиловали, раздирали на части, обезображивали до неузнаваемости на моих глазах, а потом убивали. Они чувствовали боль и больше ничего в своих коротких жизнях: они кричали, звали на помощь, просили это прекратить… Я видел в каждом из них тебя, но продолжал не сдаваться, терпеть. А однажды он привёл маму, — на этом моменте Вергилий вздрогнул, осознавая. — Да, это была та, что сейчас зовёт себя Триш. Я знал, что она — фальшивка, но одна мысль о том, что Мундус хотел сотворить с образом нашей матери… Я преклонил перед ним голову и согласился стать его рыцарем — главным оружием против первенца предателя — тебя. Позже я уже не смог отказаться от своих слов, даже убить себя не мог, а я пробовал. Не раз.

Снова Ди опустил ноги на пол, сложил на них руки и замолчал, впадая в свои глубокие мысли, либо же в их отсутствие. Легендарный охотник на демонов сидел, поражённый простыми словами сильнее, чем каким-либо клинком. Эти слова — доказательства, что он облажался в своей главной миссии. В том единственном поручении, что оставила после себя мама.

Но убиваться из-за этого — пустая трата сил, — сил, которые можно потратить на то, чтобы такого кошмара больше ни с кем из его близких не случилось. Вергилий глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и начал говорить как можно спокойнее:

— Ты сказал, что тебя дрессировали.

Брат тут же — будто по команде — очнулся, и его прорвало:

— Да, дрессировали как собаку. На то, чтобы я мог убивать тебя. Скоро всех твоих бесчисленных клонов предстояло истреблять мне. Не повинуюсь — сначала магия доспехов перевернула бы все мои внутренности наизнанку, а затем Мундус обещался принести мне на завтрак голову нашей матери. Да, он меня ещё и кормил лично! — Ди, взрослый уже мужчина, недовольно размахивал руками и попросту жаловался старшему брату на Мундуса, как на какого-либо забияку — переводил ужасные слова в шутку, а потом виновато зашкрябал ножкой. — В конце концов, я перебил столько твоих копий, что даже не узнал тебя, когда встретил. Думал, что ты мой очередной… моя очередная цель. Догадался… впрочем, думаю, ты сам понял, когда я догадался.

— Да, ты тогда сам бросился на мой меч.

Ди отстранённо кивнул головой, обнял себя за плечи и совсем-совсем признался:

— Я иногда думаю о том, что это всё может быть очередным очень длинным видением… и что я сейчас резко проснусь и снова окажусь в той тёмной каменной коробке…

— Слушай! — приказал Вергилий и прижал брата к своей груди. — Слышишь, как бьётся моё сердце? — тот едва ощутимо кивнул и прислонился ещё ближе. — Это значит, что я жив, а Мундус уже рассыпался пылью в руинах треклятого дворца. А ещё это значит, что ты сейчас жив и со мной. И пока ты со мной, я не позволю никаким кошмарам тебя одолевать.

Брюнет прижался к брату ещё ближе, будто пытаясь слиться воедино. Спустя нужное для них время Вергилий отпрянул от Ди лишь для того, чтобы смахнуть с его сухих щёк влагу — то были вовсе не слёзы, просто дождь.

Потом полудемон встал, бросил недовольный взгляд на уже остывший кофе, разрушающий гармонию сего места, но проигнорировал данное недоразумение и протянул брату руку:

— Поздно уже: пошли спать.

Тот доверчиво схватился за неё, и вместе они отправились наверх (Ди шагал немного неуклюже и слегка покачивался от усталости после эмоционального всплеска, но чувствовал себя на удивление спокойно, будто это спокойствие вливалось в него через переплетённые пальцы), прошли мимо старой комнаты Данте и вошли прямо в спальню Вергилия. Хозяин комнаты кивком указал на кровать и терпеливо дождался, когда младший сам решится расцепить их ладони, а после подошёл к рабочему столу. Нижняя полка поддалась легко и непринуждённо, а медальон нашёлся быстро. Так же быстро Вергилий приблизился к брату, который успел лишь развязать узел шнурка на шортах.

— Всё забывал вернуть, — тихо сказал охотник, надевая младшему амулет — возвращая сохранённое.

Брюнет схватил знакомый с детства кулон и приподнял над грудью, чтобы внимательно разглядеть знакомые грани алого камня. Серебряная оправа с небольшим сколом с левой стороны чуть ниже центра вызвала прилив воспоминаний о куда более простых временах: губы Ди дрогнули в настоящей робкой улыбке.

— Спасибо, Верг, — прошептал он.

— Больше не теряй, — Вергилий не усмехнулся, хотя в его теплых глазах (возможно, из-за мягкого освещения спальни) заплясали семейные чертинки, просто потрепал брата по вьющимся волосам. — И ложись — без того очень поздно.

— Мне незачем спешить, — в свою очередь не постеснялся усмехнуться мужчина, но вопреки своим словам спешно снял с себя футболку и, оставшись в лёгкой майке, нырнул в прохладную постель под тонкое одеяло.

Вергилий почувствовал необычайное облегчение, наблюдая, как брат кутается в одеяло и обнимает подушку, готовый забыться спасительным сном с минуты на минуту. Ведь это означало одно: несмотря на все разногласия, что были между ними, Данте всё ещё готов доверить ему свою безопасность целиком и полностью. Ди доверился ему, не побоявшись показать свою уязвимость — едва ли старший брат после всех совершенных ошибок был достоин этого.

Он погасил верхний свет и вернулся к кровати, чтобы занять свободную половину: в отличие от брата, полудемон лишь разулся и лёг поверх покрывала, положив рядом с собой верную Ямато — гарант всеобщей безопасности. Он лежал неподвижно, гоняя в голове тревожные мысли и не решаясь протянуть руку влево. Уже позже, значительно позже, когда дыхание стрелка стало размеренным (он уснул), Вергилий осмелился поправить соскользнувшее с худого плеча одеяло и заметил то, от чего его бросило в дрожь. На пальцах, в том месте, где он дотронулся до брата, остался тонкий слой чёрный пыли.

— «Незачем спешить»? — сжав зубы, повторил охотник.

Брат таял на глазах. И только из-за скорой кончины решил открыться перед ним.

Но это неважно. Это лишь значит то, что он должен стать ещё лучше ради Ди и Неро. Он постарается стать по-настоящему хорошим отцом и братом.


	17. Затишье перед Адом

Возможно, разрушенная церквушка за городской чертой — очень странный выбор для тренировочного боя. К тому же выбрать это место было весьма иронично, поскольку, во-первых, его раньше использовали в своих корыстных целях демонические отродья, и, во-вторых, именно Вергилий послужил причиной падения сей господней обители (слишком шумно уничтожил стаю мелких бесов, прикинувшихся священнослужителями).

Ди болтал ногами, сидя чуть в стороне на крыше автомобиля, и лениво наблюдал за бирюзово-бордовой фигурой, метающейся от одной ветхой каменной стены к другой. Все движения стрелок видел очень смазано, с большой задержкой, но видел — значит, поспевал за демоном, чем вряд ли мог похвастаться среднестатистический человек. Это радовало.

Однако вторую фигуру он видел ещё хуже — Вергилий, даже оставаясь в человеческом обличии, был невероятно быстр, и глазу получалось уловить разве что тёмную тень, за которой уверенно рвался подросток. Потому что в этом и состояла первая задача Неро: догнать отца. И на первой же задаче юный охотник просел на добрые полчаса, но никто из взрослых пока не спешил дать ему подсказки, а тем более — послабления.

Стрелок внимательно следил за тренировкой и был раздосадован, что сам не может принять в ней участия. Он с завистью вспоминал былые деньки, когда он (Данте) тренировался с Вергилием каждый день, порою и по нескольку раз в день, и Данте очень любил те спарринги, ведь то был один из немногих способов забрать себе всё внимание брата (младшему очень не хватало внимания старшего как до разлуки, так и после воссоединения). Однако эта тренировка совсем не была похожа на ту вакханалию, что творили близнецы друг с другом.

Сейчас Вергилий только лишь обучал сына. А тогда, в драках с братом, он пытался доказать своё превосходство, однако больше помогал младшему догнать себя в развитии из раза в раз. Так уж получилось, что талант быстрой обучаемости достался младшему брату, который моментально повторял за близнецом приёмы, на которые у старшего уходили недели упорных тренировок. Вергилию сначала приходилось прилагать уйму усилий и недетскую усидчивость, чтобы выучить определённую стойку или движение клинка, а Данте просто копировал его без малейших затруднений, будто у них связаны не только души, но и тела, и то, что умел Вергилий, умел и Данте. И это было нечестно: один всему учился сам, а второй — просто вторил! Однако вскоре недели тренировок превратились в дни, а затем в часы, и так до тех пор, пока юный воин не стал понимать технику после пары попыток. И уже тогда младший не смог поспевать за братом в освоении новых приемов: ему приходилось привлекать всю свою изобретательность, смекалистость, чтобы каким-нибудь непредсказуемым трюком взять первенство в тренировочной (и не очень) битве. Так они из раза в раз пытались победить друг друга и выяснить, кто из них сильнее. Позже младший полудемон попросту впитал силу отца и резко стал сильнее брата, но это уже другая история.

С Неро была совсем другая ситуация, потому что ему не с кем было соперничать и соревноваться, ведь не было никого равного по силе с ним. Отец для него всегда был недостижимой вершиной, на которую он равнялся, но постоянно спотыкался по пути. Остальные противники были слишком слабы, чтобы доставить неприятности (возможно, с высшими демонами у пацана бы и возникли трудности, но заботливый родитель предусмотрительно не пускал ребёнка к ним).

В Фортуне, спасая Нико из лаборатории отца (Агнус загорелся мыслью приобщить дочь к идеологии ордена и сделать из неё «ангела» против воли), он впервые столкнулся с сильными соперниками. С такими врагами, которых едва ли можно победить человеку даже с нечеловеческими способностями. Тогда он научился сражаться с равными соперниками, выкладываясь на пределах возможностей для победы. Так что эта проблема была худо-бедно решена.

А вот вторая, которая не давала парню дотронуться до родителя, сидела в голове. Неро привык, что отец был намного сильнее, и сейчас, когда он в своей демонической форме объективно сильнее необращённого, безоружного Вергилия, подросток просто не понимал этого. В его мыслях не укладывалось и предположение о том, что они могут быть равны. И неуверенность в себе тормозила подростка на пути достижения поставленной задачи.

Нужна была наглядная демонстрация того, что Вергилий всё же не всесильный (даже Ди со всем своим пристрастием к преувеличению способностей старшего брата понимал это).

Ди резво соскочил с крыши прямо на ноги и чуть присел, чтобы прыгнуть. Он с десяток секунд проследил за перемещением старшего охотника и усмехнулся: Вергилий совсем расслабился и двигался до боли предсказуемо (похоже, решил поддаться сыну). Тогда с чёрных волос стекла вся демоническая сила добела, окружая плотными потоками ноги, и человек прыгнул вперёд без оглядки, точно сбивая полудемона в полёте. Старший даже ничего не понял, только и успел перехватить брата, а потом свалиться кубарем наземь. Сориентировавшись за доли секунды после, охотник вскочил на ноги, поднял брата, внимательно его осмотрел и недовольно спросил:

— Что ты вытворяешь? — Ди потёр почерневшую обратно макушку, не переставая весело улыбаться:

— Накатило острое чувство необходимости телесного контакта? — неуверенно ответил он, пародируя свой же виноватый тон (как будто с Вергилием такой фокус прокатит).

Полубес определённо хотел что-то ответить, однако его внимание переманил отпрыск, застывший рядом с очень сложным лицом, явно что-то обдумывая. Неро уже делал значительные успехи в освоении своей демонической силы: он долго не прерывал превращения, хотя раньше мог находиться в нем не дольше пары минут.

— Продолжим? — обратился к сыну охотник, а тот одобрительно прорычал изменённым голосом.

Ди быстренько ушмыгнул обратно, чтобы его не задело случайным осколком: он только что использовал крохи своих былых сил и вряд ли смог бы сейчас повторить тот же подвиг для спасения собственной шкуры. Уже с безопасной дистанции он продолжил наблюдать за неуловимым для него теперь мельтешением.

Демонёнок начал двигаться гораздо быстрее — как раз под стать текущему уровню способностей — и очень быстро смог догнать отца, после чего начался бой. Неро, наизусть знающий приёмы отца, без труда отражал выпады или же уклонялся от града ударов в особых случаях. Призрачные клинки он ловил и разрушал своими мощными лапами-крыльями не глядя. Подросток чувствовал себя увереннее в обычном поединке на мечах, его янтарный взор горел решительностью. Да, он точно сможет справиться с ударами катаны без труда.

Тогда Вергилий отскочил, нехорошо сверкнул глазами, убрал Ямато в ножны и призвал Беовульфа, отчего юноша опешил и потерял бдительность. Теперь ему нужно было направлять удары не на демонический меч, а прямо на отца, облачённого в подобие «пробника доспехов». Его собственная Королева задрожала, не желая проливать родную кровь, и тут же была выбита из рук старшим охотником.

— Ты решил, что это подходящее время для сна, Неро? — насмешливо поинтересовался родитель, подначивая парня на необдуманные действия.

Неро промолчал — нахмурился, поднял с треснувшей каменной плитки свой клинок и замахнулся для сокрушительного удара. Только Вергилий с лёгкостью перехватил левой рукой Алую Королеву за лезвие, а правой — ударил сына в открытый живот. Подросток рухнул на колени и прижал руку к ране: силы совсем кончились и демонический облик развеялся, будто и не было, а на его место пришли усталость и нахлынувшая резкой волной боль. И это был его предел возможностей?

— Похоже, на сегодня достаточно, — сухо подытожил полудемон и помог подростку подняться на ноги. — Собирайся, и мы поедем домой.

Вергилий сам был не рад такому раскладу: время утекало слишком быстро, а Неро нужно было ещё столькому научить. Пожалуй, сейчас он отчасти жалел, что сделал столько послаблений сыну, но лишь отчасти — было хорошо, что у ребёнка прошло нормальное детство с минимумом сражений и чертовщины.

Так что легендарный охотник на демонов находился в затруднительном положении, поскольку с одной стороны он должен был поспешить отправиться в Ад за второй половиной своего брата (а потом найти способ снова объединить их в одного полубеса-получеловека), но с другой — он не мог себе позволить оставить неподготовленного к возможной битве с настоящим Дьяволом подростка и разваливающегося на части инвалида без защиты. Ди вообще было очень рискованно оставлять. Тем более сейчас, когда все демоны стремятся сбежать в мир людей, и даже у высших стало это получаться. Да, у непутёвого младшего брата всё ещё оставалась в подчинении могущественная ведьма с целым отрядом бесов, но полностью доверяться демонессе — гиблое дело.

Вдруг Вергилий вообще не вернётся?..

— Я отдохну, и мы сразу же продолжим тренировку! — запротестовал Неро: с позорным поражением огонь борьбы в нём вовсе не погас, а лишь всколыхнулся и разгорелся сильнее.

— Хорошо, — мужчина с гордостью улыбнулся, — тогда иди к Ди.

И Неро быстрым шагом направился к машине, оставляя отца наедине со своими размышлениями. Стрелок снова сидел на автомобиле, но на этот раз он облюбовал не крышу, а капот, и, казалось, спокойно рассматривал облака (будто вовсе не срывался с места, чтобы помочь ребёнку подумать мысль). Ди помог ему осознать, что отец на самом деле не такой уж и неуловимый, раз человек смог сбить его и с ног, и с толку. Поэтому парень чувствовал тёплую благодарность и острое желание выразить её как-нибудь. Однако порой сказать всё словами становилось для юноши слишком сложно, так что он просто отметил в своём воображаемом списке дел пункт о покупке мороженого ярким розовым маркером.

— Хей, тебе не скучно сидеть и глазеть на нас? — он устроился совсем рядом, отчего багажник чуть приподнялся.

— Да вы тут такое представление устроили, малой, и всё бесплатно! — брюнет усмехнулся и развёл руками в разные стороны, вероятно, обозначая «всё».

Парень тут же улыбнулся в ответ, но с уловимой грустью в глазах. Ди это заметил и положил руку парню на плечо, поддерживая.

Неро опустил голову и положил свою ладонь поверх пястья мужчины. Тот и правда стал для него прекрасным, понимающим без слов другом.

— Я ещё слишком слаб, чтобы отец мог полагаться на меня, — сознался юноша. — Он должен уйти, чтобы… ну ты знаешь: разобраться с твоим демоном. А я не даю ему этого сделать.

— Он сам себе не даёт этого сделать, — покачал головой Ди. — Просто слишком сильно беспокоится о… о нас, — смутился, выговаривая последнее слово. — А сам ты довольно неплохой ученик. Освоил стрельбу за такое короткое время! Данте потребовалось два месяца, но это наш с тобой секрет, усёк? — блондин кивнул. — Так что не кисни, малой, — он потрепал племянника по волосам.

Юноша внимательно посмотрел на человека, тот сидел без привычного плаща, потому что, как не удивительно, к концу мая погода смиловалась, и потеплело. Он был очень тонким, хрупким и уже необычайно усталым от всего, что с ним произошло за долгую-недолгую жизнь. И Неро прекрасно понимал беспокойство отца за брата, ведь ему и самому хотелось защищать своего клёвого дядю.

— Я обязательно стану сильнее, — с уверенностью пообещал парень, глядя прямо в тёмные глаза.

— Да? — Ди вздёрнул бровь. — Ну, как знаешь, малой. Только не перетрудись.

— Да! — Неро совсем не понравилось, что в его словах могут сомневаться. — Я стану сильнее, чтобы защищать тебя и остальных моих друзей. Я сделаю всё, чтобы ты смог жить спокойной жизнью!

Стрелок дернулся будто от удара. Да, Вергилий уже обо всём догадался, а его сын, хотя и сообразительный парень, слишком яро придерживается идеалистического мировоззрения. Нужно ему сказать, но… но даже думать о том, как это воодушевлённое лицо разъедает глубинное отчаяние, было невыносимо. Ди просто тряпка и не сможет сознаться, что умирает.

А юноша, возбуждённый собственными далеко идущими планами, не замечал, как помрачнел брюнет, и продолжал свою речь о будущем:

— Вот увидишь, скоро мы со всем разберёмся, я сдам экзамены, и мы поедем на море — так папа обещал ещё на мой день рождения. И потом ещё Пэтти грозилась приехать на каникулах… — вспомнив, что Ди знать не знает, кто такая Пэтти, парень решил пояснить: — О, это девчонка, за которой папа присматривал, а потом нашёл её мать, и они стали жить вместе. То есть Пэтти с мамой, а не отец с её матерью! Она прямо заноза в заднице, думаю, вы поладите, — Неро со всей своей святой простотой обозвал родственника «занозой в заднице» и даже не догадался об этом.

— Да, мы можем поладить, — кривя душой, протянул Ди, а потом усмехнулся и сощурился. — Она тебе, кажется, нравится. А как же твоя Нико, которой ты пишешь любовные письма? Ты у нас сердцеед?

Молодой охотник тут же зардел и вскочил с машины, размахивая руками:

— Блять! Нет!!! Нет-нет-нет! Во-первых, Пэтти мне не нравится — я уже давно это перерос! Во-вторых, я пишу любовные письма Кирие, а Нико просто моя подруга! И в-третьих, это не любовные письма!!! Мы просто общаемся, и…

Мужчина расхохотался настолько сильно, что свалился на бок, а потом и вовсе едва не упал, благо малой успел его схватить в десятке сантиметров до земли. И, убедившись в сохранности хрупкого собеседника, тут же отпустил его в менее продолжительный полёт до горизонтальной поверхности:

— Ауч! Да не стесняйся ты, это молодость! — Ди перекатился в сторону, увернувшись от удара. — Понял-принял, молчу, святоша!

Юный охотник обиженно притопнул ботинком, отчего стрелок поднялся на ноги и побежал от парня вокруг машины. Они чересчур резво для умирающего и усталого наматывали круги до тех пор, пока Неро всё же не догнал дядю и повалил того на траву, щекоча. Данте никогда в своей жизни не боялся щекотки, а вот Ди, напротив, оказался слишком восприимчив к маленькой забаве и сразу же начал вырываться и звать на помощь. За этим ребячеством их и застали.

Вергилий подошёл как всегда бесшумно и встал рядом, разглядывая творившееся безобразие со скрещенными на груди руками. А потом глубокомысленно изрёк:

— Похоже, что ты уже отдохнул, Неро, — парень мгновенно отпустил мужчину из «смертоносных» объятий и встал на ноги.

— Да, отец! — и тут же побежал в сторону их импровизированного тренировочного полигона. — Я готов продолжить тренировку.

Полудемон ничего не ответил, но улыбнулся и протянул руку брату, чтобы помочь встать, только потом удалился вслед за сыном. Излишняя забота, которая, впрочем, была так желанна для Данте.

Дьявольский многогласый рёв разрезал тишину пустыши, знаменуя о том, что очередному несчастному не повезло вылезти из своей норы в неправильном месте в неправильное время. Демон, слишком сильный, чтобы беспрепятственно преодолеть границу меж мирами, но недостаточно сильный, чтобы пытаться противостоять этому кошмару, стоял в оцепенении, глядя на приближающееся существо. Безымянный демон, что и не нуждался в имени, поскольку все знавали его как ужас, медленно приближался к нему, ожидая, как добыча вот-вот пустится в бессмысленное бегство. Но добыча оставалась на месте, дрожа.

Это было совсем неинтересно, и десятки разных голосов недовольно завопили неразличимые в общей каше обрывки осмысленных озлобленных фраз. Чудовище скрипнуло заострёнными зубами и напрягло мышцы, готовясь к прыжку, тогда демон-добыча инстинктивно попятился, споткнулся о собственные копыта и грохнулся на сухую кровавую крошку, которой здесь было покрыто всё. Скоро он сам станет этой кровавой крошкой.

Безымянный довольно оскалился, занося багровые от запекшейся крови когти над жертвой, и вдруг неожиданно дернулся и оглянулся. Его взгляд устремился за горизонт, грудь высоко и болезненно вздымалась от глубокого дыхания, из ноздрей заклубился пар, даже рты заткнулись на мгновение, а потом протяжно зарокотали одно и то же незнакомое демону слово… нет, не слово — имя; они звали кого-то так жадно и истерично, что, должно быть, безымянный разом забыл о своей добыче и погнался к новой цели.

Неудавшаяся жертва вздохнула с облегчением, глядя вслед удаляющейся погибели. Похоже, что у меня сегодня счастливый день! Так подумал демон перед тем, как дьявол развернулся, голодно оскалился и стремглав очутился рядом:

— **Про тебя-то я чуть не забыл,** — голос скрипучий, рычащий и глубокий одновременно выбил любые мысли из головы. Голос самой смерти, погибели рода демонического.

Одним движением оторвав голову никчёмному созданию, названный кровным братом Антей ринулся вперёд по багряному побоищу к своей цели под аккомпанемент хрустящих под лапами костей и завываний кривых ртов.


	18. Битва знаменитых охотников на демонов

Тусклое серое небо, безжизненная бурая земля и бесцветная листва под бесцветными деревьями — Вергилию был хорошо знаком этот пейзаж. Разруха и следы непрекращающихся сотни лет сражений за власть не просто прекрасно вписывались в адский ландшафт, а образовывали его по большей части со всеми его котлованами, горами, расщелинами и грудами неупокоенных останков. Но сейчас в этом было что-то странное, неправильное. Видеть обглоданные сломанные кости со следами глубоких царапин — нормально. Видеть неразложившиеся трупы — лакомый кусочек добычи для низших демонов-падальщиков — ненормально. А трупов было много: переломанные, искорёженные, надкусанные, но не сожранные, они валялись повсюду, куда хватало оценить человеческому взору.

Охотник пришёл сюда на разведку, по крайней мере, такова официальная версия, с которой его смогли отпустить одного. Он и сам прекрасно понимал, что сражаться с демоном в Аду, где их силы находятся на пике возможностей, опасно, рискованно. Но это — единственный способ разобраться с проблемой, не подвергая опасности брата и сына.

Он пришёл не убить, но повергнуть сильнейшего демона из когда-либо живущих на этой проклятой с момента сотворения земле. Безумец.

Старший сын Спарды напряг своё обострившееся чутьё, чтобы попытаться учуять кого-то со схожей силой, что была у его брата, и тут же нашёл искомое. И едва не свалился с ног. Антей не пытался прятать своё присутствие, скрывать мощь, напротив: он будто старался внушить ужас в сердца каждого обитателя Ада непреодолимой разницей в силе. И этой силы у него было намного больше, чем в самом Данте, пришедшем в начале мая в агентство брата за своим клинком.

Этой части Данте никакого клинка и не надо. Он сам — смертоносное оружие. Это становится понятно, когда Вергилий видит его собственными глазами и тут же безошибочно узнаёт.

Ему подозрительно мало времени требуется для того, чтобы добраться до Антея, будто тот не только не скрывал присутствия, а всеми силами старался, чтобы его обнаружили как можно быстрее и нашли. Охотник буквально видел устланную для него дорогу из мертвых демонов (у многих почему-то не было голов). Вот куда подевались все падальщики в округе — стали декорацией, указателем.

Демон с человекоподобной фигурой вальяжно развалился на своеобразном подобии трона — на пне адского древа (сваленного им же) — и явно поджидал гостя: его широкий, мощный хвост постукивал по бёдрам в возбуждении. Длинными когтями он от нетерпения оставлял глубокие борозды на древесине. Его тело, покрытое крепкими, похоже, некогда чёрного (но уже грязного гранатового) цвета пластинами, было исполосовано несимметричными зубастыми ртами, самый большой и заметный начинался от левого плечевого сустава и наискось преодолевал грудь, раздваиваясь ближе к концу.

Вергилий скрывался поодаль средь стволов подобных, ещё не сломанных, но уже надломленных древ. Он на самом деле не хотел выдавать своего местонахождения, но скрыться от демона, который так яростно тебя ожидает, довольно непросто, стоит сказать. Тем более, если он одарен превосходным нюхом. И особенно, если это твой брат, который хочет тебя убить.

— **Выходи, Вер-ргилий!** — прорычал дьявол. — **Я знаю, что ты прячешься, как последний… жалкий… трус!!!**

Возможно, будь охотник помоложе и будь его кровь горячее, он бы повёлся на эту грубую провокацию. Так же, как он поступал восемнадцать смертельно долгих лет назад. Но он вырос, достиг большей степени покоя неугомонной души, и теперь такое детское поведение его не волновало. Мужчина вышел на поляну не из-за напрасных слов, а потому, что не видел смысла более скрываться: по направлению взгляда стало понятно, что его уже обнаружили.

Мужчина встал напротив демона и ещё раз окинул взглядом местность. Поляна, как оказалось, была раньше таким же относительно густым лесом, пока кто-то не решил вырвать все деревья с корнем, отчего те рассыпались в труху. Труха здесь покрывала всё, будто песок. Своеобразный трон украшали различные демонические черепа причудливых форм и размеров (они были просто насажены на оставшиеся отростки-ветви древа). Ещё множество черепов с костями были рассыпаны повсюду в хаотичном порядке… даже… было похоже, что кто-то приволок их в несколько больших куч, а затем распинал в разные стороны, потому что от некоторых шли четкие следы падения. Ну, а сверху украсили бесовскими кишками — художественный стиль, вероятно. Непонятно, искал ли Антей эти украшения нарочно к прибытию своего гостя или же заранее их здесь по какой-то причине хранил. Было ясно одно: демоническая половина Данте жаждала впечатлить брата. Хотя бы потому, что упёр локти в ветки-подлокотники и сложил голову на ладони, выжидая реакции. И был неудовлетворён её отсутствием.

— **Добро пожаловать ко мне, брат,** — он оскалился, должно быть, приветливо; пасти оскалились вслед за ним и… зашептали: « _Вергилий-Вергилий-Вергилий_ », отчего во рту у охотника пересохло.

Вот такого он точно не ожидал. Конечно, он не думал, что зубастые пасти его брату были нужны лишь для красоты (хотя бы потому, что они были испачканы в крови сильнее других частей тела, не считая когтей), тем не менее, то, что они говорили… это было очень необычно. Как минимум из-за того, что они не вторили словам брата, а несли что-то своё, безумное, разными голосами, интонациями, мотивами и желаниями.

Как будто «голоса в голове» вышли за её пределы и шептали свои порочные мысли во всеуслышание. Их рокот был впечатляюще оглушителен и подавлял всякую волю к жизни, пугал. Вергилий точно услышал несколько поразительных своей извращенностью идей насчёт расправы над ним и покрепче схватился за рукоять катаны, находясь в стойке.

— **ЗАТКНУЛИСЬ!!!** — рявкнул на них Антей, и пасти тут же послушно прекратили свой балаган, а дьявол обратился к брату:

— **Я ждал тебя, мой брат.**

— Я это понял, — кратко ответил охотник, не решаясь называть это существо своим братом в ответ (хотя так оно и было). — Вечеринку подготовил. Только я, похоже, опоздал — остальные гости уже в ничто, — мужчина указал на кучу костей, которая в любом случае не могла быть одним существом.

Данте бы точно оценил шутку, Ди, наверное, тоже. Скорее всего тоже, потому что Антей — нет: он злобно оскалился и привстал, готовясь к выпаду. Вергилий чуть вытащил Ямато из ножен.

— **Неужто у тебя есть жалость к этим выродкам?!** — Вергилий напряженно наблюдал за тем, как демон по-звериному становится на четыре конечности и готовится к прыжку.

— Просто это место теперь выглядит как психоделический ночной кошмар, — мечник вовремя успел высвободить клинок из ножен, чтобы закрыться от ударов когтей.

Но Антей не слушал никаких «оправданий»: он услышал жалость к демонам в голосе брата, которого прежде думал не убивать, решив, что его человеческая половина достойна спасения, и теперь передумал.

Когда его когти остановила недрогнувшая Ямато, дьявол тут же замахнулся другой лапой, целясь в незащищённый бок врага, но Вергилий в прыжке ушёл от удара. Демон подскочил следом и нарвался на усиленный удар подошвы меж закрученных рогов. Как и ожидалось от наследника Спарды: его удар отбросил противника на добрый десяток метров с образованием сравнительно глубокой колеи.

Сам охотник так и остался парить в воздухе на мощных крыльях, перевоплотившись в демоническую форму: с этим соперником нужно было сражаться во всеоружии, чтобы победить. Он ожидал — не решался напасть на скрытого поднявшейся пылью брата. Мужчина был готов, когда Антей вновь подпрыгнул к нему — набросился — и замахнулся катаной. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что её лезвие своими зубами зажмёт одна из пастей. И оно застряло.

Воспользовавшийся замешательством, демон опрокинул летуна на землю, навалился сверху и принялся отдирать ему крылья. В местах соприкосновения двух тел зубы начали скрестись о твёрдые пластины, пытаясь подцепить их в местах стыка и оторвать. Вергилий злобно зарычал и выгнулся дугой, пытаясь вырваться — сбросить с себя противника. Но тщетно: демон вцепился в крылья своими невероятно острыми когтями, как крюками. Тогда он стянул хвостом за ногу — откинул прямо в трон. Трон развалился от тяжести, перепонки крыльев порвались, Ямато выпала где-то посередине между ними.

Оба поднялись одновременно, глядя друг другу в глаза и рыча. Антей ринулся вперёд без сомнений, Вергилий подорвался следом за ним. Охотник испугался, что соперник схватит меч первым, и тогда у него не будет ни единого шанса на победу. Но _настоящему охотнику на демонов_ не нужен был клинок для расправы.

Рокоча разнотональными голосами, он пронесся мимо Ямато, даже не шевельнувшись в её сторону, снова вызвав у брата потрясения (тот на мгновение застыл с протянутой к катане рукой). Воспользовался этим: схватил того за рога и ударил коленом по подбородку. Вергилий потянул за руки на себя, не обращая внимания на укусы, и ударил хвостом по боку. Но его отбил другой хвост, Антей отпустил роговые наросты и, извернувшись, ударил ногой по голове. Мужчина пошатнулся, но утянул за собой противника, перекидывая его через себя за руки.

Они покатились кубарем через всю поляну. Сплелись в комок, наносили удары, отдирали пластины и драли плоть друг друга, скрипя зубами. Вергилий был в проигрышном положении хотя бы потому, что зубов у него было на пару сотен меньше, но он компенсировал это скоростью, хитростью и желанием победить. Впервые за долгие годы он наконец-то встретил равного или даже, может быть, превосходящего по силе соперника: это будоражило кровь воина, кровь хищника.

Полудемон действовал на пределе своих возможностей, нанося сокрушительные удары один за другим. Целился в уязвимые места: голову, шею, живот, — и их же защищал. Потому что соперник вовсе не дремал и стремился не победить — уничтожить, убить. Сдерживая руками чужие когти, старший едва не проглядел, как ему в живот нацелился острый конец хвоста. Однако с испуга из-за выплеснувшегося адреналина смог ногами подкинуть брата в воздух и потом ударить хвостом поперёк туловища. Перевел дух и подскочил следом.

Антей рухнул на кучу черепов, и тут же ему на шею — место без пореза-пасти — наступил враг. Обычному демону уже бы голову оторвало от давления, а этот лишь расхохотался всеми своими безумными голосами.

— Сдавайся, Антей, — изменённым от возбуждения голосом потребовал охотник (довольный собственным превосходством), после чего уже сам дьявол зарокотал своим тяжёлым, глубоким, вгоняющим демонов в ужас басом. Дьявол дернул ногу на себя и резко подскочил с места, чтобы не быть раздавленным:

— **Я не сдаюсь! Я иду вперед и делаю, не делаю — умираю! Я истреблю всех до единой твари или сдохну в процессе. Не от тебя.**

Вергилий зашипел и дёрнулся к брату, чтобы сделать хоть что-то, но теперь ему на спину наступили, а хвост обкрутили вокруг предплечья. Антей со всей силы дёрнул и сломал руку. Затем выдернул крыло и насладился пронзительным полудемоническим криком. Пел он удивительно одинаково с сотнями своих клонов, которых сжирал на завтрак, обед и ужин годы назад, но вместе с тем будто бы по-особенному: удивительно сладко, будоражаще. Это разжигало никогда не угасающий аппетит. Это заставляло ломать свою игрушку ещё сильнее, выбивая из неё приятные звуки, но упертый ублюдок не хотел более радовать своего мучителя и стиснул зубы.

А потом брат потерял сознание. Может, от боли, может, от страха — это неважно. Вместе с этим принял человеческий облик, Антей сначала даже не увидел, а почувствовал отсутствие тяжести на руке. Тело под ним было розовое от травм и скорее походило на беса, чем на человека, из-за своей безобразной изломанности. Больше не безымянный остановил занесённую над поясницей ногу, и голоса недовольно завизжали: « _Сломать!_ », « _Раздавить!_ », « _Убить!_ », « _Разорвать!_ », « _Выебать!_ », « _Расчленить!_ », « _Сожрать!_ » и что-то более протяжное и щедрое на мерзкие подробности.

Дьявол водрузил обмякшее человеческое тело на плечо, рыкнув на попытавшиеся укусить его пасти, подхватил катану и пошёл в своё логово, не проронив ни слова требующим расплаты и банальной жестокости голосам.


	19. Виноват

Давненько агентство не было столь оживлённым. А всё потому, что Вергилий так и не вернулся из мира демонов. Первым забеспокоился Неро: буквально через час после проводов у него случился ничем не обоснованный нервный приступ, настолько сильный, что он не смог удержать геймпад трясущимися пальцами и продул раунд в файтинге, в который они с Ди уселись играть, как только «строгий папочка» исчез в портале. Мужчина вскоре тоже ощутил схожее чувство, но был слишком занят попытками успокоить парня, что как ужаленный носился из одной комнаты в другую. В конечном итоге стрелку это удалось самым наглым способом: он усадил юношу на кровать и лёг головой ему на колени, так что парню просто некуда было сбежать (и он стал ерошить послушно рассыпающиеся черные локоны). Так, находясь рядом с родным, взрослым и внушающим уверенность в благоприятном исходе дядей, Неро смог расслабиться и перестать думать о худшем. В тот вечер они заснули вместе, неосознанно защищая друг друга от страхов, ведь уже к следующему утру должен был вернуться охотник с разведки.

Но вместо него пришла внешне спокойная Триш якобы по очень важному делу, а не из-за беспокойства. Только называть дело демонесса не стала, отмахиваясь, что это тайна. И уходить на своё «дело» охотница не спешила, оставаясь в компании парней до обеда (к тому времени пришла Неван, дабы повидать своего господина, и блондинка поспешила ретироваться). Очень скоро опытным путем была выявлена простая закономерность: чем дольше Вергилий оставался в преисподней, тем больше обеспокоенных людей наведывалось в агентство. Так, к Неро, несмотря на самый разгар учебы, приехала его подружка (та самая, которая просто подруга, а не та, которая нравится чуть больше, чем обычная подруга), чего уже говорить о Моррисоне или Леди. Даже та самая Пэтти, с коей пацан грозился познакомить дядю, как раз не вовремя позвонила и теперь собиралась приехать на помощь. Почему-то парня это совсем не обрадовало.

Неро справлялся неплохо: они с Нико засели в гараже и что-то творили с бедной Алой Королевой. Охотник и выглядел весьма сносно в старых «рабочих» джинсах и грязной от машинного масла и оружейной смазки футболке, излучая свет своей широкой белозубой улыбкой, хотя у самого в душе не прекращали бушевать тревоги и опасения. В противовес этому Ди с каждым часом выглядел всё хуже: темные тени вернулись на своё законное место под глазами, волосы перестали фиксироваться гелем и лаком — теперь их завязали в хвост на макушке красной резинкой, рубашка более не была застегнута, открывая белую майку. И если раньше неряшливость в виде встопорщенного воротника, в чуть съехавшей набок шляпе, в мятых штанах выглядела просто как небольшой штрих в стильном образе, то сейчас она превратилась в то, чем и была изначально: в наглядное выражение безразличия к себе.

Вот он вышел из туалета, вытирая мокрые руки о посеревшие брюки, совершенно не заботясь о том, какие следы оставляет на своих бёдрах, и внезапно остановился рядом с роялем, повернув голову к нему. Было слишком рано для привычных сейчас гостей, а подростки очень громко копались в гараже за стеной со своей молодёжной музыкой (которую Ди как настоящий старик совсем не понимал): так что он, оглянувшись, осмелился сесть за инструмент, но не стал открывать клавиатурный клап, рухнув на него сверху щекой. При нём Вергилий играл на своём новом (взамен сломанному безобразным братцем) белом красавце всего пару раз, но это были волшебные пару раз, совсем как в детстве. Старший брат даже в восемь мог безошибочно исполнять сложнейшие этюды, с которыми сдавали экзамены настоящие пианисты, что же говорить про сейчас.

Брюнет положил руку перед лицом и, прикрыв глаза, стал отстукивать пальцами едва ли похожий ритм. Вергилий бы над ним сейчас посмеялся: на самом деле он тот ещё шутник, просто шутит с таким же серьёзным тоном, с каким уничтожает врагов — очень сложно различить.

Инструмент совсем не пах хозяином, лишь лаком и пылью. Теперь ещё клубничным мылом от руки.

Он ломано, с усталым стоном поднялся и провёл пальцем по подставке для нот, а потом поднял крышку, обнажая ряд чёрно-белых клавиш. Вергилий ещё мальчишкой говорил, что игра его успокаивает. Так, может быть, Ди тоже успокоит?

Первое движение было настолько робким и неуверенным, что белая клавиша до второй октавы не поддалась, не дрогнула струна и не родился звук. Ди немного истерично фыркнул, поражаясь собственной трусости, и надавил сильнее до четкой ноты. Перебирая пальцами, он воспроизвёл всю октаву и положил вторую руку на нижний регистр, воспроизводя совсем простенькую незабытую мелодию. Матушка так сильно расстроилась в тот раз, что её непутёвый младший сын не желает сосредоточить внимание на уроке, что попросту ушла посреди музыкального часа. И Данте в слезах упрашивал Вергилия помочь ему изучить эту «глупую песенку» — а тот помог. Оказалось, что нужно было всего лишь сыграть в четыре руки. Сейчас тоже не хватало двух рук.

Ди остановился и похлопал себя по щекам, чтобы остановить дрожь губ. И где же пропадает этот чёртов сын?! Он волнуется!

Вдруг массивная входная дверь отворилась, впуская внутрь звуки улицы и два женских голоса: мужчина вздрогнул, захлопнул клап рояля и развернулся в другую сторону, будто не он сейчас насиловал клавиши своими жалкими потугами (словно он делал нечто постыдное). Однако охотницы, увлеченные своей оживлённой беседой, даже не заметили звука удара деревянной крышки.

— Ну конечно же, это он, — уверяла Триш, положив руку на плечо собеседницы. — Когда я тебя обманывала?

— Да верю я! — отмахнулась Леди. — Я сама думала, что это его сын. Особенно, когда увидела пистолеты.

Ди удивлённо вытянул шею, вслушиваясь в разговор дам и всё больше поражаясь услышанному. Он раньше и не думал, что они такие сплетницы. Но не то чтобы его мысли когда-то обращались в подобное русло (честно признаться, ему были безразличны все, кроме членов семьи).

— Сын?! Он же явно старше Неро! А Вергилию при его рождении было всего девятнадцать.

— Не мне это стоит говорить… Просто… он же был в приюте, а там что только дети не вытворяют…

— Но не в восемь же лет! — демонесса прервала поток мыслей подруги, а потом всё же заметила стрелка. — Привет, Данте!

Мужчина поморщился, будто увидел самую противную вещь во вселенной, и чуть отвернулся. Сил злиться не было, но вот быть язвой — всегда пожалуйста:

— Доброе утро, _Беатриса_.

Теперь уже демоница поморщилась от звучания своего полного имени: его-то она не слишком жаловала. Очень наглядное пояснение.

Глядя на две кислые рожи, Леди со смехом опустилась на кресло, полностью откинувшись на спинку и устроив одну ногу на другой. Почти непринуждённо, если не обращать внимания на нервно дергающийся носок сапога. Триш «совсем не натянуто» усмехнулась и уселась на подлокотник всё того же кресла. Охотник принял вызов в этом безмолвном соревновании непринужденности, облокотившись о рояль за спиной. Они смотрели друг на друга, будто бы всё в порядке и они хорошие друзья, которые собираются такой компанией каждый божий день.

— Давно не виделись, девочки, — совершенно не стараясь скрыть кривизну своей ухмылки, отсалютовал двумя пальцами Ди, — примерно девять часов, да? Уже соскучились по моей милой мордашке, красавицы?

— Непременно, так оно и есть, _сладенький_ , — не менее ядовито ответила демонесса с лицом его матери (Ди от этого передёрнуло).

Но вторая дама отчего-то решила не поддаваться елейному настроению подруги, серьёзно спросив:

— Ты и правда он? — она непроизвольно потерла свой старый шрам, полученный в той самой битве — это не укрылось от взора мужчины.

Он со вздохом посмотрел на незваных посетительниц и, уперев локти в колени, сложил голову на руки. Была ли хотя бы одна знакомая душа, которой он (Данте) не нагадил в течение жизни? Едва ли.

— Частично, — правдиво ответил он, разглядывая уже взрослую, повидавшую виды женщину, отца которой он убил. Ха-ха.

Женщину такой ответ явно не устроил: она нахмурилась и стиснула зубы, пытаясь не кричать. Вся напряглась, будто натянутая струна, в любой момент готовая сорваться. И Ди даже не был против того, чтобы она сорвалась.

— Хватит придуриваться, г-!.. — чуть не сорвалась охотница, но одернула себя, сморщившись. — Прямо скажи: ты — Данте?

Он просто не смог — да и не пытался — выдержать пронзительного взгляда разноцветных глаз и согнулся пополам, легким движением стягивая резинку и пряча тем самым лицо за густыми волосами. На плечи всегда давил вес всех его прежних проступков, но рядом с Вергилием и Неро, казалось, он становился почти невесомым, в сравнении с настоящим. Теперь он один, вполне заслуженно один.

— Да.

Было сказано даже с облегчением, будто бы Ди только что решил самую важную вещь для себя. Он в тот же миг стал совсем расслабленным… нет — усталым, смирившимся, и более в его глазах совсем не было озорного огонька, только тяжесть. Едва ли эта перемена осталась видна для собеседниц.

Леди лишь хмыкнула, удовлетворившись чистосердечным признанием, и не имела более никакого желания продолжать этот разговор: для охотницы уже давно были расставлены все точки над «i», и на былого врага она не держала зла ни за полученную боль, ни за убийство отца (конечно, ей бы хотелось разобраться во всём самой, но теперь этого не изменить), даже ни за открытие портала в преисподнюю. Ей было незачем тормошить старые, давно покрывшиеся пылью обиды.

Так что все должно было — просто обязано было — закончиться именно так, но всё сложилось иначе, потому что в комнате их было отнюдь не трое. Неро услышал игру на пианино сквозь кричащие колонки и ослеплённый собственной догадкой выбежал в холл, ожидая увидеть вернувшегося отца, но увидел дядю и испытал разочарование. Сам же потом себя и корил за глупость: не стал бы Вергилий сразу же после возвращения садиться за рояль! Это глупо.

А вместе с ним вышла Нико, чтобы спросить, что произошло. Так она стала невольной свидетельницей всей сцены. Внутри девушки вихрились, перемешивались, бурлили разные эмоции: негодование, интерес, подозрение, а затем возбуждение и ярость. _Данте_ — от одного звука имени начинались крошиться сжатые до боли зубы — настолько она ненавидела это имя.

Имя единственного, кого она ненавидела по-настоящему.

Нико вообще-то родилась в хорошей семье, которая в одночасье рассыпалась после ухода отца и скорой смерти матери, так что её воспитывал дядя — подслеповатый на один глаз оружейник по имени Рок Голдштейн. У него Николетта с сопливого детства переняла любовь к убойным пушкам, быстрым тачкам и знаменитой оружейнице, художнице сорок пятого калибра, его матери — Нелл Голдштейн. Каждый раз она, девчонка, с дрожащим сердцем слушала рассказы о своей не кровной, но оттого не менее обожаемой бабуле, и лелеяла надежды однажды встретиться с ней, а дядя всё откладывал и откладывал обещанный визит.

В семь лет её мечта осуществилась — Рок привёл племяшку к матери. На могилу, где та покоилась без малых двенадцать лет. Тогда Нико, глотая слёзы, узнала, что бабушка погибла в результате пожара за день до того, как дядя нашёл её мастерскую.

Она навсегда запомнила слёзы в глазах самого близкого человека, когда тот говорил о случившемся, как о собственной вине: не успел, не смог, не нашёл, не сказал… Но это была вовсе не вина Рока! Нико была сообразительной девочкой и тут же подумала: её гениальную бабушка убили. Но кто? Конкуренты? Завистники? Враги?

Кроме того Нико была любопытной девочкой, и эта загадка завлекла её. Так она пошла в городскую библиотеку, чтобы отыскать газеты двенадцатилетней давности — в газетах же не могли не написать о пожаре с погибшими. И бинго! Десятки статей о странном пожаре без установленной причины возгорания и даже интервью с очевидцами! Последнее было наиболее занимательным, поскольку там утверждали: из дома до приезда пожарных вышел человек в красном плаще с оружием в руках. Некий Дж. Николс вспоминал: « _Это был молодой, но уже седой мужчина, одетый не по погоде в красный плащ. Я сразу заподозрил неладное: кто же носит плащ в июне?! Так вот, он был как будто чем-то потрясён, либо пьян, косо шагал и крепко сжимал в руках какой-то сверток. Определённо это был воришка! Я решил схватить и задержать его до приезда полиции, но тот отбросил меня одной рукой. А я, между прочим, мужчина крепкий и сильный — не просто так работаю охранником. А парень этот, хоть и рослый, как зараза, тоньше меня в два раза! Отбросил, представляете?! А потом взглянул из-под челки — я вам клянусь — красными от налитой крови глазами. Тогда я и понял: он и не человек вовсе, а дьявол во плоти!_ »

Возможно, не стоило доверять такому сомнительному изданию, где на двадцатой странице была подробная инструкция того, как нужно навсегда прогонять злых эльфов из домов, однако Нико было всего лишь семь, и она даже не подозревала, что в настоящей, напечатанной на бумаге газете может быть недостоверная информация. Это же не глупые школьные учебники по домоводству.

Так что, заполучив такую существенную зацепку и придумав сценарий преступления, девочка начала своё расследование длиною в несколько лет. Ну, расследование, на которое способна младшеклассница: продолжила искать заметки в газетах и даже отвоевала себе компьютер в библиотеке ради розыска беловолосого мужчины с красными глазами (выяснила, что глаза не красные, а серо-голубые). Потом уговорила Рока привести её к бывшему дому бабушки и попыталась опросить соседей. А поговорить с настырной девчонкой согласилась только совсем древняя, оголодавшая до общения старушка, которая за чашечкой чая была рада поделиться с незнакомыми людьми обо всех событиях на этой улице за последние полвека. Рок был рад узнать что-то новое о своей покойной матери от её знакомой, а Нико с жадностью впитывала крохи информации о возможном поджигателе. И оба были удивлены неожиданным открытием: у Нелл был нахлебник, некий платиноволосый безродный пацан Тони Редгрейв, рослая такая детина, что аж взрослых мужиков от мастерской гонял. Она его ещё недорослем приютила, и тот стал у неё вроде ученика или даже преемника, но позже связался с бандитами, продолжая жить у оружейницы до конца. А куда подевался пацан после пожара — никто не знает.

Нико, зацепившись за знакомые детали, робко спросила, носил ли тот парень красный плащ. И, получив в ответ детальное описание целых трёх, точно убедилась в личности злоумышленника, не задумываясь о других словах старой женщины.

После этого, несмотря на все недовольства дяди (который был вовсе не в восторге от сомнительного расследования воспитанницы), негодница только разгорелась интересом и выяснила, что поджигателя звали вовсе не Тони — то был псевдоним, — а Данте. И чем больше, уже девушкой, она узнавала о подозреваемом, тем сильнее убеждалась: Данте убил её бабушку. Это был человек низких моральных принципов: наемник, преступник, ловелас, пьяница и дебошир — худшего набора качеств и представить нельзя было. Так ещё нагнетали слухи, которые о нём ходили: якобы тот в поисках силы легендарного тёмного рыцаря Спарды открыл врата прямиком в Ад, из которых на землю полезли смертоносные твари. Так же молва вторила о том, что этот сукин сын орудовал именными пистолетами, подаренными самой Нелл! Он не только убил её, но и осквернил память о ней своими мерзкими делами.

Непреодолимый гнев с обидой смешались в юной девушке (как же так: бабушка, с которой она так хотела сблизиться, отдавала своё время неблагодарному сучёнышу, что её убил?!), и Нико решила обратиться за помощью к отцу, ведь слухи о платиноволосом дьяволе с пушками, к сожалению, уже давно не сотрясали мир. Она знала, что Агнус состоял в секте, поклоняющейся тому самому Спарде, чью силу, как ей казалось, желал заполучить Данте, и предполагала, что отец хоть раз в её жизни сделает что-то полезное для «своей кровиночки». Конечно же, все пошло наперекосяк: отец решил сделать из неё монстра, но Николетту в последний момент спас Неро, которого позже она сама чуть не огрела трубой, приняв за Данте.

Уже Неро с неохотой поведал ей о пропавшем дяде и поделился своим робким предположением: «кровавый дьявол» остался в Аду. И Нико ощутила неописуемое опустошение: её расследование, которому она посвятила большую часть жизни, завершилось. А преступник и без неё уже отбывал свой срок в самом подходящем месте из возможных. И всё разрешилось совсем без участия охотившейся за справедливостью, всё это время её действия были бессмысленны.

В уныние не дал впасть, что удивительно, всё тот же случайный спаситель, сказавший: « _Ты восхищаешься своей бабушкой? Я тоже восхищаюсь кое-кем. И изо всех сил стараюсь стать таким же… нет! Стараюсь стать лучше него! Попробуй также_ ». Банальные слова, которые тем не менее вдохновили Нико превзойти Нелл, став лучшей оружейницей в истории.

А теперь оказывается, что ни черта Данте не сидит в Аду, а спокойно пиликает на фортепьяно, и Неро, её, казалось бы, друг, по первому зову которого она ринулась на помощь, прекрасно о том знал, но ничего не говорил, защищая убийцу!

Девушка, видя стрелка в _красной_ рубашке с _парными пистолетами_ перед своими глазами, ощутила себя обманутой дурой. Опущенные ладони сжались в кулаки, а в кармане как нельзя кстати оказался гаечный ключ на 14.

— Ублюдок! — Нико кинулась на удивлённого мужчину со своим оружием.

Ди увернулся от нацеленного в голову удара только благодаря рефлексам, о существовании которых даже позабыл, но тут же свалился с банкетки на бок и скрестил руки перед лицом, защищаясь. Однако второго удара не последовало: подоспел Неро, который без труда обездвижил подругу (а считает ли она теперь их друзьями?), не давая ей размахивать как-никак тяжёлым металлическим ключом.

— Что ты творишь?! Ты же его прикончишь! — взволнованный подросток в растерянности повысил голос.

— Он убил мою… он убил Нелл, придурок! — девушка, понимая, что пытаться вырваться из хватки сколько-то-там-демона бесполезно, прекратила трепыхания, но бросила ключ в ногу уроду — тот дернулся и прошипел (попала). — Ты знал и ничего мне не…

— Пожалуйста, Нико, успокойся, — Неро ощущал себя идиотом, говоря это несопротивляющейся брюнетке. — За этот месяц я… я многое узнал о Данте, и я уверен: он не мог убить свою наставницу. Он не убивал таких хороших людей, как твоя бабушка.

Женщины, ставшие невольными свидетельницами произошедшего, не до конца понимали, какой конфликт разгорелся перед ними. Но обе были согласны с последним утверждением охотника по собственному опыту. Леди знала еще молодого полудемона, который не трогал людей и даже пытался исправить свои ошибки — перебить всех вырвавшихся на поверхность бесов, чтобы те не напали на человека (на _неё_ ). Триш знала Данте в худшие его годы жизни, и даже тогда, пленником, он до последнего противился своему дьявольскому началу, демонстрируя железную волю. Неро знал, что в прошлом дядя наломал немало дров, но был убеждён в его невиновности: Ди показал, что он горой стоит за своих близких, а Нелл — почти приёмная мать — несомненно была близкой для Данте.

И для всех охотников стало большой неожиданностью, когда стрелок, поднявшись, подошёл на расстояние вытянутой руки к девушке с племянником и обратился к последнему:

— Отпусти её, Неро, — юноша напрягся, не услышав привычного «малого» и не увидев на знакомом лице ни капли знакомого веселья, и не подчинился. — Неро, — поторопил старший, и подросток сдался, отпустив подругу, и отступил от них на шаг. — Ты права… Нико, — он взглянул ей прямо в переполненные гневом, болью и обидой глаза, — это я убил Нелл… твою бабушку.

Потрясённый до глубины души признанием, юноша не успел среагировать на то, как Николетта опять напала на Ди с кулаками, нанося множество хаотичных, непродуманных, но увесистых ударов по мужчине, не стесняясь при этом пинаться и хватать за волосы. А тот даже не сопротивлялся, приняв праведный гнев с раскрытыми руками (только дернулся, когда оружейница рассекла ему губу), а потом и вовсе позволил повалить себя на пол. Девушка, глотая злые слёзы, уселась ему на живот и принялась колошматить голову за волосы о пол: она хотела выместить на нём всю ярость, что копилась в ней все эти годы, и многократно умноженную после предательства приятеля и отсутствием реакции у самого преступника. Он вовсе не Дьявол, которого она искала, это обычный хрупкий человек, и стоит ей сжать пальцы на его шее чуть сильнее…

Демонесса подхватила девушку под мышки и подняла над полом, как нашкодившего котёнка, в то время как Неро вместе с Леди помогли подняться пострадавшему мужчине. Последняя одарила девчонку строгим взглядом и спросила:

— Убив его, вернула бы ты свою бабушку? Или так ты решила отплатить Неро, что спас твою жизнь? Возможно, ты удовлетворишь свою жажду мести, но скольких ты готова сломать ради этого? — оба участника «драки» молча опустили повинные головы.

Нико с содроганием посмотрела на свои разбитые (о тело человека) костяшки, а затем и на ладони, покрытые какой-то странной пылью. Она только что…

— Какого чёр-… — Неро запнулся, ругая дядю, поскольку не был уверен, что упоминание бесов его не расстроит, — почему ты не отбивался?! Резко стал джентльменом?! Ты же!.. — парень не продолжил фразу, но и без того было понятно, что он имел в виду: бесчисленные красные следы красовались на лице, шее и открытых плечах мужчины, а ещё больше — под одеждой.

— Я виноват в смерти Нелл Гольдштейн, — спокойно повторил мужчина, одергивая рубашку, — так же как и в смертях Грю, Бобби… — он мимолетом бросил взгляд на демонессу с девушкой, — мамы. Они погибли на моих глазах, а я ничего не сделал, чтобы это предотвратить.

В гнетущей тишине брюнет, хромая, покинул стены агентства «Devil may cry». Никто тогда не ещё знал, что навсегда.


	20. Протянутая рука

Неро второй раз в жизни без разрешения стащил у отца его байк, но на этот раз ситуация и правда была критической — при всём желании спросить разрешения было не у кого. Сзади торсом прижималась обольстительная рыжеволосая демонесса и сладко шептала на ухо направление, но это не смущало охотника: он был слишком сосредоточен, чтобы обращать внимание на такие глупости. Он должен, просто обязан ехать вперед, чтобы спасти отца… и Ди тоже — свою семью. 

Все они пытались отыскать Ди после того, как он сбежал. Первой отошла от повергшего всех шока Нико и буквально тут же кинулась вслед за ушедшим мужчиной, чтобы извиниться: всё же она повела себя крайне непрофессионально, даже для доморощенного детектива, первым делом начистив физиономию подозреваемого (до решения суда любой — лишь подозреваемый), вместо попыток поговорить и попытаться разузнать правду. Ведь даже его дальнейшее признание ни черта не раскрыло подробностей смерти Нелл, а по последующей реакции стало ясно, что это непреднамеренное убийство (и убийство ли?). Что тогда произошло? Данте не соблюдал технику пожарной безопасности? Игрался с огненным демоническим оружием в помещении? Забыл выключить духовку с пирогом? Это точно вышло не нарочно, и племянник обвиненного ёмко привел неоспоримый довод: «Человек с мечом за спиной и пушками на поясе не будет поджигать жертву».

Так что Нико банально было стыдно: хотелось нагнать Ди и извиниться за свою вспыльчивость. И вроде бы у неё имелись все шансы догнать «немощного», избитого стрелка, у которого и тросточки не было для устойчивой поступи, но у судьбы были другие планы на этот счёт: Нико то ли повернула не там, то ли проглядела в спешке тощего мужчину в полуосвещенном переулке. В итоге она вернулась к порогу агентства через час безрезультатных поисков, а вскоре подтянулись остальные с не менее удручающими новостями.

Пришлось позвать Неван, но та только развела руками: связь «оружие-хозяин» между ней и человеческой частью прежнего владельца была столь слабой, что не ощущалась даже в соседних комнатах, не говоря уже о таком внушительном расстоянии. И Неро едва не впал в истерику, поскольку слово «оружие» напомнило ему, что Ди ушёл совершенно «голый» — без верных пистолетов, обреза или даже ножика на худой конец.

— И куда сбежал этот придурок?! Его нет ни в скверах, ни в кафе, ни в магазинах, ни в барах — нигде! — подросток был вне себя от беспокойства и нервно расхаживал (едва не бегал) по холлу агентства, приглушая проснувшуюся жажду разрушения всего, что могло попасться под руку.

— Я не знаю, куда он пошёл! С чего вообще я должна это знать! — Нико тут же перевела всё на свой счет (чувство вины мерзким комом обволакивало гланды и медленно стекало в желудок).

Девушка нервничала не меньше друга, только сидя в кресле, и пыталась убить мандраж в руках, перебирая в пачке две последние сигареты.

— Я это не тебе! — обозлённо выкрикнул охотник, передавая своё раздражение оружейнице.

Их взгляды пересеклись и породили нехорошие искры. Было ясно: ещё чуть-чуть, и они сцепятся. Нет, не в драке — драк на сегодня было определённо достаточно, — но в обидном, деструктивном споре — в бессмысленной ругани.

Прекратить это безобразие решила Триш, встав между подростками, будто разнимая реальную драку, и сказала:

— Неро, Нико! Нам сейчас нужно объединиться и работать сообща, чтобы найти этого засранца, вы согласны?

Парень одобрительно фыркнул и протянул руку подруге для рукопожатия, как обычно делают дети для примирения, на что девушка усмехнулась и лениво отбила по ладони «пять». Неван же на это действие недовольно покосилась, потому что её раздражало всё, что делала подделка на демона.

— Раскомандовалась, — высказала своё «фи» ведьма, скривившись, и пренебрежительно отвернулась в сторону, с мнимым интересом изучая аквариум с рыбками.

— А ты прекрати быть такой сукой, — демонесса передразнила мимику оппонентки, искривляя черты лица в отвращении. — Мы вообще-то хотим спасти твоего хозяина. Ту часть, которая не хочет раздробить твою напыщенную физиономию в питательную кашицу для своих желудков… или «желудка» — не знаю, сколько их у него… у них.

Оскорблённая и разгневанная, Неван подскочила с кресла и рывком приблизилась к фальшивке, сметая стол между ними. Её фигуру, принявшую изначальный, бесовской вид, тут же окружили миньоны и всполохи мелких фиолетовых молний. В ответ Триш встала в стойку для нападения, и её тело покрыли желтые разряды. Теперь в комнате было не только эмоциональное напряжение, а целых две настоящих электростанции.

— Теперь прекратите вы! — крикнула на них Леди, которая оглянулась вокруг, ища то, чем можно нейтрализовать электричество.

Ведьма дёрнулась в тот же момент, так что создалось впечатление, что та отреагировала на крик, чем поразила присутствующих. Однако ложное впечатление развеялось буквально сразу: слишком обеспокоенное выражение приняло лицо демонессы, а взгляд её направился в какую-то неприметную, но четко определённую точку на стене.

— Он здесь, — только и сказала она.

Уточнять, кто именно, не нужно было никому. Неро тут же подскочил с места и стал собираться на бой — к нему он готовился весь последний месяц, и он должен принять его без промедления (должен успеть помочь Вер… или спасти отца!). Дамы почти всем составом пытались отговорить бросаться в одиночку да с горячей головой, но юноша был непреклонен: он попросил их разыскать и уберечь от сражения Ди, а сам уже забрал Мятежника, пистолеты и Королеву и вместе с Неван на всех парах поехал разбираться с Антеем.

Портал был заметен издалека — парень в изумлении раскрыл рот: он впервые видел настолько масштабный разрыв между мирами. Было похоже, будто само небо проломили невероятно большим булыжником, как невероятно огромное зеркало. И из этой дыры с потрескавшимися краями вылезала вся пакость другого мира, как гной из разорванной раны. Охотник поддал газу и рванул навстречу прямо по головам встречных каинов, колесами дробя хрупкие черепа врагов.

Сначала парень просто гнал к этой огромной дырени — такую потерять из виду было невозможно, но потом Неван, о чьём присутствии слишком впечатлённый юноша успел даже позабыть, ласково шепнула взять слегка левее. Это значило, что Антей куда-то направлялся — Неро решил, что он сражался с его отцом, своим братом.

Сознанием охотника завладела эта бесконечная дорога, его поле зрения сузилось до одной конкретной полосы их невидимой траектории. Но вот он в очередной раз повернул по заигрывающему указанию своего навигатора и всё же сбавил ход, потому что они выехали к городскому кладбищу. Разрушать колесами могильные плиты — слишком неуважительно. Особенно на кладбище, где покоятся его мама и бабушка.

Неван никак не прокомментировала заминку, хотя она точно не могла понять его человеческих причин, но парень был благодарен за проявленное чувство такта.

Он оглянулся по сторонам, ища наименее разрушительный путь для железного коня, и заметил яркое красное пятно, резко выбивающееся на сером фоне камня и унылости.

Неро затормозил так резко, что раздался пронзительный свист и мерзкий запах жжёной резины, а сам едва ли по инерции не влетел в статую какого-то ангела или святого. Однако парень этого, казалось, даже не заметил и пронёсся ураганом меж могил, прямиком к своей цели. Демонесса же решила остаться у транспортного средства, не питая интереса к незанимательным человеческим делам.

— Ди! — радостно позвал парень, заставляя мужчину обернуться. — Тебя все обыскались, и Нико на себе уже все волосы выдрала — так сильно хочет извиниться! Пойдём надерём зад твоей злобной половинке и спасём для разнообразия ёбаный Ад, — но непритворное воодушевление не передалось человеку, что склонился над небезымянной могилой.

Парень машинально прочитал имя и заметно поумерил свой пыл, а потом, словно не веря, оглянулся по сторонам. В его глазах отразилось смешанное с тревогой узнавание. То самое место.

— Неро… — голос приобрёл непривычно серьёзный тон, и выглядел мужчина вовсе не обиженным или грустным, а каким-то печальным (не так, будто его избили ни за что, а будто на его глазах зарезали дюжину котят, и он не смог ничем помочь), — иди один.

— Что? — юноша очнулся от накативших воспоминаний и нахмурился сильнее. — Почему?! Это вовсе не смешная, совсем идиотская шутка, старик, если ты интересуешься моим мнением. Там вообще-то папа сейчас сражается один, и ему нужна наша помощь, — он протянул руку стрелку.

Ди устало покачал головой, отказываясь и от предложения, и от руки.

— Ему нужна только _твоя_ помощь, Неро, — не глядя ни на него, ни на протянутую ладонь, а прямо на могильную плиту, сказал Ди.

— Да что ты такое говоришь? Ты ему нужен не меньше моего! Очнись, придурок! — разозлённый парень начал обзываться, но мужчину это никак не задело.

Юноша схватил дядю за плечо и очень грубо потряс (забывая, насколько силен сам и слаб человек перед ним), остановившись только тогда, когда Ди сморщился и сжал зубы от боли.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это неправда… и я не хочу идти.

— Почему? — наконец-то успокоился парень и присел рядом, также обратив свой взор на надпись.

Имя его матери, которую Неро даже ни разу не видел (но сердце всё равно щемило от одной мысли о ней).

Ди впервые посмотрел на юношу и тихо, непроизвольно простонал.

— Я… Данте… да не важно, я всегда всё только рушил. Наша мама, мои друзья, Нелл, твой дедушка, твоя мама, — он бросил полный сожаления взгляд на землю под камнем, — а потом и целый город — это всё обрёк на гибель именно я, и я не был под чьим-то контролем, в плену или что-то такое, чем бы это можно было оправдать. Да я и не хочу оправдываться. Я, Данте — вовсе не хороший человек, и приношу с собой одни беды. Так что… может… ему не нужно возвращаться? — он взглянул с выражением лица побитой собаки, которая стащила кусок мяса со стола, но уже слишком много перетерпела за свою наглость.

У подростка спёрло дыхание от возмущения: да как о таком вообще можно было подумать?! И даже выразить своё негодования человеческими словами у него не выходило — он лишь очень свирепо и расстроенно блеял несвязанные звуки, не имея возможности связать их в стройную мысль, которую жаждал донести до Ди. А тот, тем временем, продолжил:

— Вам я тоже принёс только лишнюю головную боль. А я не хочу вам — нет, только не вам, а вообще — приносить проблем. Так что давай я просто посижу здесь, а вы закончите там… с Антеем, и…

Младший охотник всё же замолчал, вслушиваясь в тихие, едва различимые слова (удивительно, как ослабел этот приятный голос), кипя от возмущения, но не смея прервать натужный шёпот-откровение:

— И с Данте. Покончите с Данте — и большая часть ваших проблем исчезнет сама собой.

Неро очень сильно сейчас хотел врезать своему дяде (хорошая семейная традиция), но видя, как тот сжался и зажмурился в ожидании удара, он сдержался и вместо этого высказал захлестнувшие его мысли вслух:

— Так не бывает!!! Все проблемы не исчезают по взмаху волшебной палочки! Уж точно не после твоей смерти, серьёзно!!! Потому что ни ты, ни Данте, ни даже Антей не являетесь… — подросток запнулся, теряя идею своего монолога, поднялся и суетливо зашагал вокруг Ди, энергично взмахивая руками. — Ох, блять, как же сложно подбирать слова. Я же тебе не психолог какой-нибудь! Я просто подросток, который был счастлив воссоединению своей семьи и просто полюбил своего дядю… — вдруг он остановился и ухватился за эту фразу, как за спасательный круг. — Да, я тебя люблю! Я этого не говорил словами — это пиздец как неловко для меня, — но разве я недостаточно этого показывал?! А папа? Он тоже тебя любит! — Он обеими руками схватил брюнета за плечи и решительно посмотрел в темные заплаканные глаза (кожа вокруг них покраснела от раздражения и блестела от влаги, отчетливо виднелись неглубокие трещины в уголках глаз, а на самих глазных яблоках куда более чётко теперь выделялись алые воспалённые капилляры). — Он стал так часто улыбаться после твоего появления. Знаешь, когда я в последний раз видел его слёзы? Когда он думал, что убил тебя!.. — Но тут парень осёкся, его голос чуть стух. — Данте… да какая разница?! — снова перешёл на крик. — Это неважно! Важно то, что мы тебя любим, и своим… да хуй его знает, как эту твою ересь назвать!.. Своим «поступком» ты причинишь нам только боль. А если ты нас любишь, то, сука, не смей так больше никогда в жизни… думать! Иначе я даже не знаю, что с тобой сделаю! Понял, мудила?!

Мужчина устало выдохнул и потер кулаком щёку, задевая кончик носа: глаза слипались от усталости, но показывать этого не хотелось. Так что он почти правдоподобно весело улыбнулся.

— Понял, — на что Неро беззлобно фыркнул, так же потирая нос (и ради этого отпустил дядю из захвата):

— Ни черта ты и не понял, старик, не пи… не придуривайся, — юноша присел рядом на корточках. — Почему пришел именно сюда?

— Так получилось, — отмахнулся Ди, но потом желание высказаться перебороло лень. — Просто… шёл без цели, а когда понял, что оказался в этом районе, решил зайти и проведать маму… — прикусил язык, едва не произнеся «напоследок» — малой от такого бы точно не пришёл в восторг и снова стал бы ругаться на «непутёвого старика». — А нашёл твою маму… и свою могилу.

Неро сначала совсем неправильно понял высказывание, подумав, что стрелок опять за своё. А потом повернул голову по направлению движения руки в чёрной беспалой перчатке и вздохнул с облегчением: Ди показывал на соседнюю плиту. В отличие от материнской, на которой были выгравированы прощальные слова отца и её сестёр, а также дат рождения и смерти, вторая имела только имя и одну дату. Парень прекрасно знал, почему, но это знание вызывало лишь желание сжаться в маленький клубочек и никому ни о чём не рассказывать. Однако не рассказать Ди не выйдет — тот уже успел придумать разных глупостей по этому поводу.

— Это не твоя могила.

Его голос был тих и дрожал на эмоциях — Неро хотелось ударить себя за это. Он уже не маленький и давно принял эту смерть, как и отец. Конечно, иногда он чувствовал себя слишком одиноко, но это чувство с ним с рождения — от него не уйти (хотя с появлением Ди оно притупилось).

— На ней моё имя, — возразил мужчина, потирая зудящие глаза. — И весьма символично похоронить любимого брата рядом с женой в один день… наверное. Я, честно, не всегда до конца понимаю мотивов Вергилия.

— Это не твоя могила, — куда более уверенно повторил молодой охотник. — Это могила Данте, — и перед тем, как дядя прервал бы его, парень смог набрать в лёгкие побольше воздуха — успокоиться — и продолжить: — _моего_ младшего брата.

Пока ребёнок пытался угомонить взбесившееся сердце, которое не выносило устного упоминания об этом крохотном фрагменте его жизни, брюнет медленно перевел неверящий взгляд с одной плиты до другой, а потом и вовсе провел указательными пальцами по одинаковым гравировкам даты. Это был день рождения Неро и день смерти других двух людей, очень дорогих людей для Вергилия. Одна только эта дата принесла человеку множество открытий, и недавние слова брата о том, что тот не смог защитить близких людей, его грустная улыбка, такое бережное отношение — всё это приобрело новый смысл, обогатилось значением. Но ещё больше он понял этого неуклюжего, вечно огрызающегося по пустякам мальчишку с глазами полными потаённой надежды, потому что как никто другой об одиночестве он знал, казалось, всё.

Неро хотел добавить что-то ещё, но глаза застилали слёзы. Сейчас не время, совсем не время! На периферии сознания стучала мысль о том, что нужно вернуться к чему-то более важному, чем дела минувших дней, но он не помнил к чему.

Ди молча подполз, не вставая с колен, и обнял большого (очень большого) ребёнка, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине, приговаривая:

— Всё пройдёт, Неро, всё пройдёт, — фраза с двойным дном, имеющая силу как одарить надеждой в темный миг, так и отобрать оную в светлый час.

Всё же парень не рыдал, а лишь громко всхлипывал, уткнувшись носом в ворот красной рубашки (та так и осталась сухой). Ему было нужно только немного времени в согревающих не тело — но дух объятиях, а Ди с удовольствием предоставил ему и это время, и объятия.

— Ну, что, малой, пойдем наваляем главному боссу и спасём принцессу? — ласково, но с ощутимым задором спросил мужчина, ероша племяннику взлохмаченную платиновую шевелюру.

— Какую ещё принцессу? — только что пережив крутые эмоциональные горки, Неро не был готов к возвращению обычной (равно «несерьёзной») манере общения брюнета, так что не совсем понял, о чём тот говорит.

— Ну, кого у нас похитило страшное и ужасное чудовище? — Ди пожал плечами, при этом чуть загнув раскрытые к парню ладони, ожидая прозрения, но, не заметив даже искры догадки на юном хмуром лице, сдался. — Вергилия.

Ещё некоторое время в юноше читалось негодование, а потом он резко согнулся, прикрывая большим и указательным пальцами надбровные дуги — засмеялся.

— Отец теперь у тебя — принцесса? — захлёбываясь хохотом (представил родителя в пышном голубом платье с безумным количеством рюша и глупой шапочке-конусе с прозрачной тряпкой на верхушке), Неро все же поднялся, отряхнул колени и подал руку Ди, предлагая помощь.

— Нет, это у тебя отец — принцесса, — насмешливо фыркнул в ответ стрелок, поднимаясь сам и также отряхиваясь от пыли с земли и другой пыли. — Так что пошли спасать его венценосный зад.

Ди уже пошёл по направлению к байку и даже помахал правой ладонью скучающей бестии, что занимала себя маникюром всё это время, то есть, скреблась когтями о ствол дерева неподалёку, порождая на свет противные звуки (страдающего дуба). Юный охотник не спешил идти следом, только проводил взглядом узкую фигуру человека, которого, как он чувствовал, больше никогда не увидит. Таким, какой он есть сейчас.

Всё же ему будет жаль расставаться с _Ди_ , когда всё это закончится. К нему он уже успел прикипеть душой, а Данте знает лишь наполовину.

— Чего ты там застыл, малой? — обернулся к нему стрелок, поправляя растрёпанную дракой и ветром укладку.

— Иду-иду! — парень подорвался, поудобнее перехватив гитарный чехол на плече (тяжелый зараза — с двумя-то клинками).

С другой стороны, если Ди такой крутой, то Данте должен оказаться в два раза круче?


	21. Вера и её последствия

С неверием и диким страхом Ди взирал на клинок, за которым ещё недавно явился в мир людей бывший Нело Анжело и пролил за него немало родной крови. Неро протянул ему Мятежника рукоятью вперёд с таким видом, будто делал что-то совершенно обычное и совершенно не опасное. Неужели совсем не осталось плохих воспоминаний? Дурной ребёнок!

— И что ты мне суёшь? — стрелок преувеличенно брезгливо отмахнулся от предложенного оружия, второй рукой потирая устроившуюся на должном месте Эбони.

Подросток закатил глаза и протянул меч ещё ближе к его хозяину, ощущая возбуждённый рокот демонического оружия из-за близости к прежнему хозяину.

— Бери уже его и поехали, — юноша, не желая более задерживаться по непонятной причине, с присущим ему напором всунул рукоять в свободную руку брюнета.

Ди задохнулся от возмущения, ощутив даже сквозь митенки теплый адский металл (слишком живы были воспоминания о прошлой жизни, закованной в демоническую сталь), а потом приоткрыл рот от изумления. Он знал: Мятежник — один из сильнейших клинков преисподней, созданный самим Спардой — имел бунтарский характер и ни за что добровольно не дался бы такому слабаку, коим без прикрас сейчас являлся бывший хозяин. Так что мужчина ожидал как минимум ожога своей ладони до хрустящей корочки и с содроганием сердца точно в замедленной съёмке наблюдал, как пальцы подростка по очереди отстраняются от гарды. Зажмурился. И ничего не почувствовал. Даже веса клинка, что не был проблемой для Данте, но должен был стать ею для Ди.

С трепетом открылись темные глаза, чтобы увидеть то, что повергло в шок и племянника, и ведьму рядом. Огромный двуручный меч в человеческий рост пропал, но на его месте появился изящный кинжал с обоюдоострым лезвием и узнаваемой гардой-скелетом. Мужчина покрутил в руках изменившееся для него оружие, всё ещё не веря в происходящее, а клинок игриво зарычал от проявленного внимания, как котёнок.

И Ди припомнил это чувство — такое уже случалось, но так давно, что воспоминание не сразу вынырнуло из глубин разума. В день «знакомства» с Вергилием: тогда ещё Тони следил за подозрительным парнем, настолько похожим на него самого, и застал нападение тех самых чудовищ — демонов — на своего двойника. И грудь сдавила небывалая прежде ярость, потому что никто в мире не имел права вредить этому незнакомцу (на тот момент Тони не понимал почему). И меч, прежде молчавший, отозвался на немой крик своего владельца. Тогда пробудились спящие в Тони силы Данте, Мятежник это почувствовал и увеличился едва ли не вдвое.

А сейчас уменьшился… раз в шесть? На глаз так и не скажешь.

Похоже, секрет Мятежника заключался в том, что он мог изменяться в зависимости от силы владельца (и, если подумать, когда Данте был мальчишкой, меч был с его рост).

— Ну, хей! Привет, парень, — брюнет, тронутый такой преданностью, ласково погладил дол лезвия клинка.

Мятежник был легок и, как бы банально это не звучало, чувствовался как продолжение руки.

— Вот ты фокусник, — улыбнулся Неро, с удовольствием наблюдавший за ураганной сменой эмоций на лице дяди. — Но серьёзно, поехали!

Ди размашисто кивнул. А следом засунул возвратившийся клинок за пояс и подсел к Неро на мотоцикл, обхватив племянника поперек талии. Неван будто бы распалась на множество летучих мышей (в действительности лишь превратилась в одну из них), и целая стая черным облаком устремилась к Антею.

— Так можно было? — недовольно буркнул парень, глядя на бестию, что так просто насмехалась над ним, и они тронулись.

Хотя на самом деле юноша опасался брать дядю с собой в опасную дорогу: мало ли, шальной бес или тем более сам Антей достанет хрупкого человека. Но лучше уж так — под его защитой — они доберутся вместе до отца (а там Ди постоит в сторонке от битвы, чтобы не задело), чем оставлять его одного здесь, в кишащем демонами городе, на произвол судьбы.

Чем ближе они подступали к разлому между мирами, тем более деформированным было пространство вокруг: ровную асфальтированную дорогу заменили ухабистые демонические ландшафты с мерзкой вязкой жижей, разъедающей асфальт в низинах, и бетонные — обвитые сомнительной плотоядной растительностью — здания не выдерживали таких перемен, местами обвалившись.

По пути им приходилось то и дело останавливаться хотя бы на пару минут, чтобы уничтожить дорвавшихся до человечинки демонических выродков — ничего необычного, но Неро переживал, боясь не успеть на главное представление.

Добрались они в удивительное место. Во-первых, оно будто укрылось под каким-то защитным куполом, поскольку повсеместные изменения его нисколько не коснулись. Во-вторых, здесь пребывали искомые нелюди (подросток издали заметил фигуру отца и очень удивился его виду). В-третьих, это был старый особняк Спарды (Ди понял это ещё до того, как увидел знакомую остроконечную крышу).

Охотник поборол желание с разгона въехать в морду замеченного демона — главным образом из-за того, что после такого мог пострадать Ди, а уже потом в его голову пришла светлая мысль: пострадает Антей — пострадает Данте. Да, наверное, из-за этого отец сейчас находился в столь… печальном положении.

Вергилий был многократно изранен и полностью обнажен: одежда, после бессчетных поединков разодранная клыками и когтями, теперь вовсе истлела, когда противники в пылу сражения решили поваляться в наполовину застывшей лаве. Ожоги давно зажили, а вот сил на восстановление экипировки категорически не было. После трех-то дней почти нескончаемых битв.

Но не нагота смущала воина, он всё ещё был способен держать в руках оружие, а это уже залог победы для сына Спарды. Проблема была в том, что он не может _победить_ своего противника. Только _убить_.

Антей слишком силён и быстр, чтобы поймать и обездвижить его в человеческом виде. И у Антея же сносило все тормоза, когда Вергилий обращался в демона, и он становился на порядок безумнее и яростнее — попросту неудержим.

Всё потому, что, видя перед собой человека, он воспринимал его как брата, родную кровь и сражался с ним, как с противником в споре, поэтому мог контролировать безумство; а видя демона — воспринимал как омерзительное чудовище, недостойное существовать ни в одном из миров, и голоса полностью порабощали его волю. Охотник понял эти правила и пытался играть по ним, но из раза в раз терпел поражения, потому как уже ослаб и устал.

Но ему удалось хитростью выманить доверчивого к людям брата в мир людей, чтобы привести в это место. Определённо, в родительском доме состояние того станет ещё более нестабильным, и старший планировал воспользоваться этим преимуществом.

Таков был изначальный план, но Вергилий даже не представлял, что Антей уже настолько силён, поэтому обычного портала, открываемого Ямато, ему будет недостаточно. Пришлось разрывать пространство между мирами самым грубым способом, обрекая на смерть ни одну сотню душ. Однако не время сейчас отвлекаться на это. Главное — придерживаться плана, иначе всё будет зря.

К счастью, дьявол сам хорошо помог в реализации этого плана. Антей заглушил, казалось, никогда не затыкающиеся рты своим громоподобным басом:

— **Помнишь наше прекрасное детство, брат?** — он начал вполне спокойно, подойдя к старому дереву, легким движением когтей раздирая его кору. — **Как мы играли в саду, пока мама читала стихи на скамье?** — Вергилий, не теряя времени, кинулся на него, крепко сжимая рукоять катаны. — **Помнишь нашу прекрасную мать?** — второй рукой демон остановил лезвие и продолжил, несмотря на явную агрессию брата. — **_Её нежные руки, тёплый взгляд и ласковый голос?_** — его тон будто бы стал слаще (это всё равно, что облить взрывчатку сахарным сиропом). — **А помнишь, как она визжала в неистовстве, когда её заживо задирали эти ничтожные демонические выродки?! Такие вот!** — он неожиданно вырвал из земли старую заржавевшую арматуру и бросил на манер копья в Неван, что стояла в двух десятках ярдов от них.

Стальной прут попал в живот и вошел почти наполовину. Демонесса даже не вскрикнула, лишь инстинктивно схватилась за рану, а потом удивленно уставилась на собственные окровавленные ладони. К ней тут же бросился Неро.

— **Эти твари не должны существовать. Я истреблю их всех, всех до единого.**

— Придурок! — бросил ему в ответ разозлённый парень, когда уже вынул металлический штырь из демонессы — та задрожала и отползла назад, за спину защитника. — Ты тоже демон.

Вергилий с недовольством обернулся на сына. Хотя он был рад видеть отпрыска живым и невредимым после слишком долгой для него разлуки, Неро сглупил. Кто вообще в здравом уме будет злить многократно превосходящего тебя противника? Ах, да, Неро будет.

Мечник встал наизготовку, чтобы в любой момент стать стеной между братом и мальчишкой для защиты последнего. Однако, похоже, в этом пока что не было необходимости. Насколько охотник мог судить, демон пребывал в ярости не больше, чем в своём «спокойном» состоянии, то есть, чем пару минут назад. Только самая большая кривая пасть на груди скривилась ещё сильнее (за другими Вергилий не так старательно следил).

Антей посмотрел на него, будто бы прицениваясь, а потом всё же решил ответить:

— **Сначала все они, затем — я,** — что-то подобное, только другими словами он сегодня уже слышал.

— Идиот!

Но демон его более не слушал, поглощенный своей идеей:

— **Ты хорошо придумал, мой брат: сейчас все эти отродья выползут из дыры, и мне не нужно будет тратить время на их поиск! Сразу избавлю людей от демонической заразы.**

На самом деле это была утопичная идея: избавить весь мир от зла в лице демонической расы, но… та же Неван была не безумной кровожадной монстрякой, а надменной, игривой и крайне самодовольной женщиной, и Неро не хотел видеть её крови. А ещё не хотел видеть бессмысленного убийства других демонов, что отринулись от своей животной природы (как когда-то сделали и люди): той же Триш, Люсии, Брэда или кого-то ещё, с кем он успел познакомиться по роду деятельности. Тем более он не желал смерти полукровкам: отцу, дяде… себе.

И люди не идеальны: столько войн, бессмысленной резни, братоубийства знает история. Без какого-либо демонического вмешательства — просто человеческая жадность, зависть и другие не лучшие качества.

Вот что-то такое, более-менее обоснованное хотелось парню выдать в ответ, но вместо логичных слов на языке вертелись маты.

Ещё больше умных слов вертелось на языке у Ди, поскольку тот видел перед собой себя, и мог очень многое сказать на этот счет. Во-первых, ему противно. Эта часть Данте словно бы специально впитала все самые ненавистные черты, такие как бессмысленная агрессия, самодурство, мстительность, раздутое эго и необъятная наивность, граничащая с глупостью. И да, безумие.

По одному только внешнему виду было очевидно, как сильно Антей ненавидит демонов и всё с ними связанное: он, несмотря на распирающую каждую клеточку силу, требующую масштаба, оставался человеческих размеров и человеческой фигурой (не считая хвоста и рогов, но без них ему бы пришлось совсем туго), а так же пользовался только своим телом и окружающими предметами — не магией. Дьявол пытался подражать горячо обожаемым людям. Однако демоническая природа перла из всех щелей и искажала не только облик, но и сознание до той степени, что язык не поворачивался назвать это жестокое ужасное создание демоном. Психопат.

Во-вторых, удивительно, но брюнету оно на руку. Слабости Данте — _свои слабости_ — он знал лучше кого бы то ни было.

Он на трясущихся ногах вышел вперёд, обращая на себя внимание. Обратил он внимание Неро, который закричал, чтобы старик держался подальше, а уже на этот крик среагировал Антей: повернул голову и посмотрел в глаза своей половине.

В-третьих, Антей стал уже настолько сильным, что на таком расстоянии высасывал из Ди скромные демонические силы себе, даже не замечая этого. А без этих сил стрелок не сможет жить.

— **_Это ты…_** — с благоговейным рокотом прошептал демон, вызывая у всех приступ кратковременного панического ужаса. Его голос совсем не подходил для восхищенных интонаций, отчего те звучали слишком неестественно, отталкивающе и пугающе.

Если Ди видел перед собой свою худшую часть, то Антей, напротив, увидел недостижимый идеал себя же. Прекрасный человек без грамма примеси омерзительной скверны. Статный, прозорливый, храбрый, отважный и неимоверно харизматичный (и не спятивший) — такой, каким Данте всегда мечтал стать. Планировал он таким стать, избавившись от демонического начала в себе. Запланировал он это уже после плена и полного помешательства.

Да, демоническая часть забрала себе львиную долю самолюбия. Но не всю.

Ди, осознав, с каким обожанием его пожирает пара вертикальных зрачков, расправил плечи и, игнорируя слабость, куда увереннее пошел навстречу дикому зверю.

Стрелка не смущал стрекочущий рокот мерзких, не резонирующих друг с другом голосов, которые советовали Антею « _сломать эту тонкую шею_ », « _вырвать серые волосы вместе со скальпом_ », « _раздробить хрупкие косточки и выпить сладкий костный мозг_ ». Если его смутят такие выкрики, то произведённый эффект крутого парня тут же спадёт на «нет».

Он заговорил, и голос его не мог задрожать:

— Хей, приятель! Ты тоже чуть модернизировал своё тело? Только тату — не столь круто для тебя? Понимаю, — и голос его не дрогнул — Ди умел хорошо притворяться, обманывать себя.

Дьявол не мог вымолвить ни слова. Мало того, что кто-то впервые решил с ним заговорить без явного презрения или страха в интонациях, так это ещё и был _само совершенство_.

Пасти, конечно, не молчали, выдавая свои пошлые, неуместные предложения наперебой. Но к этому здесь не привык лишь зелёный Неро, который на каждое провокационное высказывание хмурился, поджимал губы и сильнее сжимал рукоять меча за спиной — охотник был готов броситься на противника. Но его удержала рука отца на плече — подросток удивлённо обернулся.

Вергилий уже видел подобный взгляд у брата: давным-давно, как будто в прошлой жизни, когда старшему удавалось овладеть новым приёмом (естественно, раньше, чем младшему), и он с долей горделивого превосходства демонстрировал его близнецу. Данте смотрел на него с точно такими же широко распахнутыми глазами. Был в восхищении. И Вергилий пробыл с Антеем достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что в том осталось очень многое от Данте.

— Сейчас он не тронет, но будь настороже, — тихо сказал он сыну.

Неро кивнул и со всем вниманием уставился на Ди и Антея. Те сейчас были удивительно похожи, хотя природа этой схожести была различной: их тела уже видимо стали трескаться, вокруг них стала виться видимая невооруженным глазом энергия. Ди терял силы, и его тело начинало разрушаться быстрее. Антей впитывал в себя очень много энергии, и такая маленькая, нестабильная оболочка была просто неспособна её вместить. Но об этом нюансе пока догадывался лишь резко поседевший брюнет.

— Ты хочешь уничтожить всех демонов?! — спросил мужчина, стараясь перекричать поднявшийся ветер, но не дождался ответа и продолжил на той же громкости. — Я тебя прекрасно понимаю: они мерзкие, отвратительно выглядят и невыносимо воняют! А ещё они убили маму… — последнее он сказал намеренно небрежно, чтобы не сбиться с настроя, однако его голос дрогнул, и мужчина дальше затараторил. — Но подумай: даже такому здоровяку, как ты, не справиться в одиночку со всеми легионами треклятых бесов! Так что давай объединимся!

— **Что?!** — поразился демон, и даже все его пасти замерли, не найдя, что сказать.

— Что он такое несёт?! — так же негодовал Неро, растерянно глядя на отца.

Благо, Неро настолько доверял дяде, что мысль о предательстве не смела посетить его светлую голову. Вергилий радовался этому, а винить сына за недогадливость не стал. Сам понял идею не сразу:

— Он заговаривает ему зубы… все пару тысяч разом. Мы должны выждать момент и схватить Антея. Жди отмашки, — скомандовал старший и быстро перенесся по другую сторону от своих братьев.

— Вот же Ди… — усмехнулся парень, глядя на мужчину, — это вполне похоже на план.

Но это не было планом. По крайней мере то, о чем подумал и высказал сыну Вергилий. План был немного другим, и стрелок уверенно приближался к его завершению:

— Чего ты так удивлён? Я пришел тебе помочь! Мы — части одного целого и преследуем одну цель! Так что мы просто обязаны объединиться, мой друг! — сладкие речи звучали достаточно сладко, чтобы растопить в демоническом сердце пламя надежды. Его эталон полностью разделяет его цели, когда родной брат — теперь смещённый с почётной должности совершенства — даже слушать не стал.

Антей был потрясён и даже не слышал истеричного визга пастей, предупреждающих об опасности. Всё же эти голоса имели первобытные зачатки разума и руководствовались базовыми инстинктами (и то, не в полной комплекции). Схема простая: инстинкты вопили об опасности — голоса вопили об обмане.

Ди немного напрягся, однако не стал выдавать этого ни словом, ни жестом, ни взглядом. Он, сдерживая дрожь, преодолел последние разделяющие их метры и встал напротив своей половины, раскрывая руки:

— Ты согласен принять мою помощь? — мужчина задыхался от губительной для него близости, но больше из-за страха, поскольку автономные пасти стали недовольно, предвкушающе щёлкать заострёнными зубами.

Антей, глядя в эти темные омуты глаз напротив, преисполнился веры в свою лучшую половину. Если кто-то и мог знать, как лучше, так это человек перед ним. Потому демон решил поддаться и стал раскрывать руки для объятий. Это послужило сигналом для Вергилия, а тот дал отмашку Неро.

Секунда, и Дьявол оказался схвачен отцом и сыном в их демонических формах. Его охватила паника лишь от одного ощущения несвободы, скованности движения, возрождая в голове худшие из возможных воспоминания. Однако буря утихает, стоит стрелку прижаться вплотную и прошептать в предполагаемую ключицу:

— Сейчас всё пройдёт, Данте.

Слова как первая колыбельная матери успокаивают спутанное сознание. Кинжал, удобно лежащий в человеческой руке, беспрепятственно рассекает чешую и плотную кожу между лопатками, проходит меж рёбер, проникает в сердце, а потом, напившись долгожданной крови и наполнившись демонической силой, увеличивается и выходит из груди во вторую, меньшую грудь, соединяя два тела, два сердца, две половины души.

Ни брат, ни племянник не успевают даже закричать — их тут же откидывает в разные стороны высвободившаяся энергия, а белая вспышка ослепляет.

Позабытая всеми Неван извивается в бессмысленном протесте, но должное происходит.


	22. Ди больше нет

Мужчина прогнулся и судорожно сделал свой первый вдох в этой жизни. Он ещё не начал осознавать, что произошло и кто он вообще такой, но ощущал острую необходимость оглянуться по сторонам. Только для начала он всё же решил завершить свой первый вдох и для удобства вынул из груди торчащий меч за грубую рукоятку. Тот, кажется, был недоволен таким решением и решил поджечь воздух в округе — лезвия чуть разъехались в стороны, являя миру скованное ими пламя. Мужчина лишь на мгновение задержал взгляд на собственной когтистой лапе, а потом уже осмотрелся.

Справа на коленях стоял его брат и пытался подняться, опираясь на саи своей катаны. Вергилий смотрел прямо на него с нескрываемым смятением, с которым в равной доле боролись гнев и радость за право быть главенствующей эмоцией.

Слева его племянник только приподнялся на локтях. Неро был хмур и в большей степени сердит, чем удивлён, однако в глубине его глаз скрывалось облегчение.

Данте посмотрел на свою пылающую адским жаром грудь и увидел, что от раны, которая просто обязана была появиться после меча, не осталось и следа. А в руке оказался не Мятежник, а что-то иное, хотя безумно похожее на него. Демонический меч. Его демонический меч. Меч радостно заурчал от того, что хозяин его признал.

Воспоминания в голове были сумбурными просто потому, что за последний месяц их скопилось ровно в два раза больше, чем должно быть. Так что полудемон соображал весьма вяло, и потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, почему его враги-друзья задирают головы, глядя на него. Потому что он парит в воздухе на крыльях. Тогда он понял, что находится в демонической форме.

Чешуя и пластины исчезали весьма неохотно; голые — без брони, защищённые лишь тонкой тканью штанов и кожей сапог — ноги дрожали от непривычки, хотя такое беззащитное положение было нормой. Мужчина захотел опереться о свой новый меч, но тот как раз не вовремя исчез вместе с демонической шкурой. Зато на плечах теперь дерзкий алый плащ с серебряными бляшками, а в нём просто невыносимо душно этим майским вечером. И очень холодно после дремлющего вулкана, в котором они с Вергилием совсем недавно «поплавали».

Данте посмотрел на старшего брата и закономерно встретился с ним взглядами. Тот был полностью обнажен, но вовсе не смущён этим фактом. Раны полностью зажили, однако охотник выглядел совершенно вымотанным: его стойка не была идеальна, грудь вздымалась очень часто, пальцы сжимали меч слишком сильно, мышцы рук дрожали. Он устал от битв, но был готов в любой момент броситься в бой.

— Вергилий… — позвал младший, и таково было его первое слово в обновлённой жизни, — тебе будет лучше одеться.

Данте щёлкнул пальцами, и тут же на охотнике появилась одежда, немного отличная от предыдущего наряда, но схожая по фасону и общему стилю. Вергилий удивлённо поправил ворот чёрного жилета и усмехнулся. Вся одежда ощущалась просто идеально на теле, но всё же это не было удивительно: Данте — его близнец.

— С каких пор тебя стали смущать голые мужчины? — мужчина выпрямился и загладил волосы назад, поправляя прическу правой рукой. — Я чего-то о тебе не знаю, Данте?

— Ты многого обо мне не знаешь, Верг, — усмехнулся в ответ младший, засунув руки в карманы плаща, проверяя их на вместимость, целостность и пустоту. — Но я беспокоился о том, что без одежды ты в более выигрышном положении перед дамами, чем я. Это нечестно! — он почесал подбородок и ощутил жёсткие волоски подушечками пальцев.

Вергилий хрипло рассмеялся, прикрыв той же правой ладонью лицо. После всех дней Ада слышать глупые слова его собранного брата было странно, но приятно. Это — лучший вариант начала их разговора из тех, что промелькнули у охотника в голове за долгие минуты возрождения близнеца. Старший уверенно подошёл к нерешительному брату (Данте вжал голову в плечи и сконфуженно искривил губы в подобии улыбки) и обнял, прижимая.

— С возвращением, дубина, — не прошептал, но тихо сказал, прикрыв уставшие глаза. Позволил себе поругаться после всего этого.

Младший обиженно нахмурился и сморщился, а затем сильнее, чем следует, шлёпнул брата по спине, за что был ударен Ямато по бедру. И уже только после этих ритуальных плясок Данте нормально обнял Вергилия и внимательно посмотрел на Неро, что стоял в сторонке и не решался делать хоть что-то.

— Малой! — позвал той же интонацией, что пользовался Ди, только из-за более низкого голоса вышло немного иначе. — Чего стоишь? Присоединяйся! — он наполовину разомкнул объятия с братом, чтобы раскрыть левую руку в приглашающем жесте.

Неро растерялся целиком и полностью. Сначала эта выходка Ди со странными разговорами и двойным самоубийством (и как он только понял, что это сработает?), потом возвращение Данте в немного необычном виде с целым светопреставлением, а теперь они с отцом обнимаются, как… братья? Неро, честно сказать, не знал, как обнимаются братья. А Данте он ещё немного побаивался, потому что живы были воспоминания о их первой битве. Однако… Ди ведь всё ещё внутри этого чудика?

Подросток неуверенно шагнул в сторону своих родственников.

Он же сам недавно решил, что постарается принять Данте так, как принял Ди. Сейчас не было ни единой причины пересмотреть это решение. И времени тоже не было. И желания, если честно.

Он совершил второй и третий шаги, куда более уверенные.

Ди так много рассказывал о своём прошлом, о Данте… Ди попросил о том, чтобы Неро его любил!

Четвёртый, пятый, шестой, седьмой — парень значительно ускорился, переходя на бег.

И ведь безумная затея Ди могла попросту не сработать!

Восьмой, девятый, а на десятом юноша достиг взрослых и бросился обнимать обоих. Он беспорядочно мельтешил руками по двум идентичным спинам, пытаясь найти самое подходящее положение, и уткнулся носом в шею Данте. Тот фыркнул от щекотки и положил руку на белесую шевелюру племянника, запуская пальцы меж непослушных прядок и ероша их.

— Ты меня чуть не сшиб, оленёнок, — пожаловался мужчина, а охотник закатил глаза.

Так они стояли ещё некоторое время — намного меньше того, сколько они бы хотели, однако их ждали кое-какие дела. После воссоединения Антея со своей человеческой половиной и благодаря высвободившейся от этого энергии разлом между мирами почти исчез, оставив после себя лишь отдельные трещины, о которых и нужно было позаботиться охотникам.

— Я до сих пор расстроен из-за смерти матери, — тихо сказал Вергилию младший, когда они направились к ближайшему разрыву (Неро воодушевлённо убежал вперёд), — и я всё ещё зол на Мундуса, на нашего отца, на себя. Но устраивать геноцид у меня больше нет никакого желания.

— А поднимать запечатанные башни, чтобы открыть портал в Ад? — не мог не подколоть Вергилий

— И не напоминай, — скривился и отвёл взгляд полудемон. Близнец положил руку ему на плечо и бодро сказал:

— Я ценю твою искренность. Никто и не ждёт от тебя резких перемен сразу, Данте.

Данте положил свою руку поверх ладони брата и сказал:

— Спасибо, — он поправил висящую на плече гитару, что на сей раз не забыл отыскать на поле и захватить с собой.

И они пошли «надирать демонические задницы» (как выразился подросток). Просто отправляли демонов в их мир и даже предоставляли выбор: убраться добровольно или же получить пинок для ускорения. Так они встретились ещё и с охотницами, которые, конечно, удивились появлению Данте, но так и не добились от мужчин подробного рассказа о произошедшем. Нико, очень смущённая, но больше не от своего поступка, а от вида мужчины, всё же извинилась за драку, а следом тут же попросила рассказать о том, что на самом деле случилось в тот день с её бабушкой, но была тактично послана к Вергилию (старшего близнеца девушка побаивалась, ощущая кожей непоколебимый авторитет мужчины).

Бар, что они нашли в двенадцатом часу вечера после отлова самых шумных бесов, сложно было назвать хоть сколько-то пристойным заведением и детям в количестве двух штук здесь точно бывать не следовало. Но кого это сейчас волновало? Всё же крыша (протекающая, судя по пятнам на потолке), стены (продуваемые ночным ветром), столы (почти что ровные и не качающиеся) и стулья (такие деревянные, скрипучие и с почерневшей от времени обивкой) в этом заведении присутствовали, а это самое главное. И у них даже нашлась пицца в меню, так что для Данте всё было прекрасно.

Они все начали с пива (кроме Вергилия — тот предпочел сразу вино) в честь завершения заварушки с Адом. Сначала большинство присутствующих смущала компания младшего полудемона, но вскоре алкоголь сделал своё дело. Леди уже прикидывала в уме количество заказов, что посыпятся на неё после проникновения такого большого числа демонов в мир людей, и совсем не замечала, как наглая девчонка ворует у неё из-под носа любимые роллы. Вергилий следил за тем, как брат, считая себя незаметным, подливал в бокал сына двойную порцию алкоголя, отвлекая внимания присутствующих своими шутками двадцатилетней давности и флиртуя с тремя дамами едва ли не параллельно. Неро, быстро захмелевший, громче всех смеялся над откровенно провальными шутками дяди и вступал с ним и подругой в дискуссии по поводу огнестрельного оружия, не понимая, почему его позицию каждый раз раскритиковали в пух и прах, но не очень сильно переживая по этому поводу, поскольку его сознание оставалось неспособным сконцентрироваться на мысли дольше тридцати секунд. Триш более помалкивала, лишь изредка подбрасывая едкие фразочки в ответ на слишком наглый флирт, а её взгляд то и дело устремлялся к Неван, что Данте поставил на диванчике рядом с собой. Гитара, казалось, смотрела в ответ.

Никто из них не знал, что принесёт им новый день. Каждому из них ещё предстояло завершить немало важных дел. И эта небольшая приятная пауза скоро закончится, они разойдутся своими дорогами и, быть может, снова встретятся. Однако это будет позже — сейчас они вместе смеются и поют очень старую пошлую песенку. Ну, кроме Вергилия — он в такой ерунде не участвует — и Неро — он решительно не понимал, почему у него теперь два отца, и один из них поёт такую похабщину.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На самом деле Ди понятия не имел, что всё сработает таким образом.


	23. Эпилог

В груди скребёт чувство, до безумия похожее на то, что терзало его месяц назад, только совершенно противоположное. Вергилий тщательно вытирает свои влажные после ванны волосы, но не может оторвать взгляда от сложенных на его прикроватной тумбочке пистолетов. Эбони и Айвори тревожно поблескивают, отражая проникающий из-за не зашторенного окна электрический свет. Похоже, хозяин специально положил их сюда, чтобы брат обратил внимание.

Охотник складывает белое полотенце на край кровати и берёт в руки пистолеты — разглядывает и хмурится. Тёмные мысли заставляют суетиться: Вергилий, окинув беглым взглядом комнату и не найдя ни записки от брата, ни кобуры, засовывает оба пистолета за пояс и решает отыскать Данте.

Решительно протягивает руку к дверной ручке, но замирает на полпути и оборачивается. Нужно захватить Ямато.

Данте успевает отворить массивную входную дверь, когда его застаёт врасплох старший брат:

— Уже? — голос звучит ровно, потому что Вергилий не позволяет себе выразить сожаления в интонациях.

Младший оборачивается, но охотник всё равно не видит его лицо — слепит свет с улицы. Данте это знает, но не расслабляется: пара секунд, и глаза брата привыкнут к обстановке. Он должен держаться.

— Я должен закончить некоторые дела… в Аду, — говорит он заранее продуманный ответ, но запинается и пытается скрыть ошибку широкой улыбкой.

Вергилий закрывает глаза и вздыхает. Будет непросто разъясниться с Неро, который сейчас посапывал в подушку в своей комнате, разморённый алкоголем.

— Мне пойти с тобой? — всего-то и спрашивает старший сын Спарды.

Человеческое сердце Данте пропускает удар. Он больше всего хочет закричать: « _Да!_ » — и не идти никуда вовсе. Однако перед глазами изломанное тело брата, и он качает головой:

— Я должен разобраться в этом сам.

Вергилий вздыхает и достаёт из-за спины Эбони и Айвори. Протягивает близнецу:

— Ты кое-что забыл.

Данте отталкивает протянутые руки:

— Не забыл, а просто уступил очередь. Они же _наши_ , — он смотрит на гравировку Эбони, и уголки его тонких губ поднимаются в тёплой улыбке. — Только не поломай их.

— Непременно, — кивает Вергилий, убирает стволы назад, после чего протягивает катану прямо в руку брату, — а ты не поломай её.

Рука Данте дрожит. Он подносит меч к лицу так близко, едва не касаясь носом, и смотрит с недоверием сначала на Ямато, а потом на брата:

— Вергилий…

— Возвращайся поскорее, Данте, — спокойно говорит Вергилий и с улыбкой принимает объятия брата. Обнимает в ответ.

Уже утром он с чашкой любимого зелёного чая в руках будет выслушивать кричащего сына, что будет размахивать у него перед носом каким-то клочком бумаги. Он отставит свой напиток в сторону, поближе к парным пистолетам, и выхватит записку из руки Неро. Однако он не успеет дочитать и до середины даже не из-за отвлекающего бурчания сына, а потому что раздастся свист разрезаемого пространства. Вергилий поднимет глаза от неровного текста. Неро обернётся. Ямато вонзится в многострадальный аквариум. Ножны с глухим стуком упадут на пол. Портал закроется. Неро и Вергилий одновременно скажут:

— Блять, Данте!..

Данте останется по ту сторону пространства.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DMC:D полностью завершён.  
> Возможно, для некоторых будет шоком такое развитие событий, однако скажу вам: у Данте такие проблемы, которые не лечатся парой откровенных бесед и объятий — нужно куда более серьёзное лечение. Но это уже другая история.


End file.
